Dracula's Diaries
by Mercy Ally 'Thairis
Summary: A young girl with a family past related to one of Dracula's brides, tries to know the history about that bride and the motives of Dracula to chose her and the others. The beginning of the end will come soon!
1. Chapter 1

**_Dracula's Diaries_**

Chapter 1

Dracula is dead and now the village is in peace, no more days of fear and reclusion. The nights are clear and full of stars, no more gloomy days, and the sun is the sign of hope and a new beginning.

Irena, a young girl admire the night trough her window. She is thinking about the old days and the story of her family. There is sadness in the house because one of their latest members was a victim of Dracula and for that, the eternal curse of her family. Her name was Marishka, Dracula's second bride. Marishka was the sister of Irena's great-great grandmother.

Irena suffered so much because of that, because it was precisely Marishka who killed her mother and little brother, leaving her alone with her drunken father. Irena always felt a big hate for Marishka, but at the same time, when she saw her die at the hands of Van Helsing, she could not denied that she saw pain, fear, regret and loneliness in the eyes of that evil vampire girl.

Irena always have the curiosity of know why, why can a normal girl turn in to a monster only for love of for a mere spell of love? She needs to find out the answer and she will.

Her father is drunk as always, so she leaves the house with freedom. She takes her horse and ride in course to Castle Frankenstein.

After a few hours, Irena finally arrives to the old and abandon castle. The night is clear and very quiet. Irena enters the old castle; everything is so quiet, so calm. Irena begins her search in the castle, she search high and low and there is nothing of importance until she enters the principal chamber of the castle. Is a very big room, with nice luxury but very dusty too. She opens one of three chests. In the first one she find a picture of a beautiful dark hair girl.

------------"Verona, this is her before Dracula turned her into a vampire.

Also she finds an elegant blue gown, jewels and a little notebook. She opens it and start to read.

_April 14, 1465._

_After a long time alone with this condemned upon me, I decide that I don't want to be alone in this cold world, I want pleasant company, and I want the continuation of my kind. And when I saw her… that beautiful dark hair girl, I knew she was for me, I want her beauty to be eternal. I've been followed her for the lasts three weeks and I finally know her name, Verona. I can't wait any more; she must be mine, as soon as tomorrow._

----------"My God, he signed here her death sentence.

_May 1 1465_

_And I made her mine under the full moon, beside the river. She gave herself to me and for now on she will be the second at charge in all my plans._

_June 12, 1467_

_Two years had passed since Verona and I started a life together. She is an excellent hunter and a passionate lover. But I know she feels alone sometimes, she needs company, maybe more pleasant than mine. She needs a sister._

----------"Of course, a sister. Marishka

_We will find the perfect girl. She must be strong and beautiful, someone who can follow orders and love me with the same intense passion, someone a little younger that my Verona. Tonight we will start another chapter with my new bride._

Chapter 2

Irena closes the notebook and opens the second chest. Inside, she finds a faded picture of a charming blonde girl.

-----------"Marishka. She looks so innocent in this picture, and she was so young.

And there is another notebook, Irena opens it and start to read.

_June 13, 1467_

_We found her, the perfect sister for my wise Verona. She is blond and full of life. She is different, more audacious; we saw her riding in a great black horse in the hills with other boys and girls. She will be ours soon, very soon._

_June 15 1467_

_Verona will bring her tonight, oh, I am so desperate to have her, we will be a happy family. She will give me more children and my plans will be more than a simple dream._

_Her name is Marishka, she was under the spell of Verona, I made her mine in an instant and she responds. She too, gave herself to me; she forgot all her past, all her values and good feelings. Verona is so happy with her sister and now, we are a happy family._

_June 20 1467_

_Marishka is a clever girl, a great hunter, sometimes she is hard to control but I love the way she get along with her older sister and with the way she show me her love. She told me that she want to give me children soon, now I can trust in her love and loyalty. She made the same sacrifices I asked for Verona; she killed three members of her family but, when she returned, I saw regret in her eyes. She told me that she felt pity for them, that she had memories of them, things she cannot forgot so easy. I am worried for that; I fear that she tried to be human and kind again. _

----------"Marishka suffered with Dracula, I wonder why she never tried to leaved him.

_I love Marishka as much as I love Verona, but they are different. I need to control Marishka; I must destroy what left of her human feelings. _

-----------"Maybe she had human feelings but she was very cruel too. She was your bride Dracula but she was the curse of my family too.

Irena finds a nightgown and a silver medallion with the image of a wolf.

-----------"What an irony, the image of a wolf. Maybe it was her fate to be the second bride of Dracula.

Will Continue….


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_August 22 1468_

_The silence of Marishka worries me too much. Verona can't comfort her and she does not open her heart to me. She is suffering and the cause of that are the remains of her human feelings inside her. Her behavior is strange, sometimes she is wild and lovely, and sometime, like tonight, she is quiet, her silence is colder than the worst of the winters._

_August 23 1468_

_Tonight we finalize our hunt with a very stunning experience. We attacked a carriage in the old road of the woods; there were a family inside the carriage, Verona and I destroyed and drank the blood of the man and the woman. After that we noticed that Marishka was lost somewhere, she wasn't around. Verona turned into her human and walked toward the carriage. Marishka was there, holding a baby girl in her arms._

-------------"Marishka, what is this?

-------------"Don't you see? Is a baby

-------------"Well my dear sister, leave her or take her.

-------------"She doesn't deserve to die, how can we left her alone in this world?

-------------"Is what we are sister, we need to do this.

-------------"The master still here?

-------------"I will call him, wait here.

_Verona found me and told me everything. I had an idea in that very moment. That baby girl will be the answer._

-------------"You know we can not raise that baby my dear

-------------"I know master, but I will not kill her

--------------"I do not kill babies, is a lost of energy and I am not so cruel. I have a proposal for you

--------------"What is it master?

--------------"We will leave the baby girl in the orphanage, in her birthday number 20 she will be your sister. Then we will be a happy family. She will have an eternal life thanks to you mercy my dear.

--------------"Thank you master, that's why I love you! I want to give her a new name. Her new name will be… Aleera.

Irena is stunned; the truth about Dracula and his brides are very interesting and very dramatic too.

_The change I saw in Marishka's eyes warms my cold heart. She was herself again, full of energy, she was smiling again. And I know she will be patience, she will wait until the baby Aleera grow and finally be a part of our family._

-------------"Marishka mark Aleera since she was a baby. How could she done that, to condemn a child to a future of misery and cruelty. To be a monster, a vampire.

Irena close the chest and open the last one. Inside she finds many things; a baby's pink blanket, a broken doll and a journal, with more pages than the other two.

Also she finds a picture, less faded than the other bride's photos. Is the picture of a pretty red hair little girl.

--------------"Aleera, this is her chest, the chest that contains her history before Dracula turned her in to a vampire.

Before she reads the journal, Irena puts her attention in other thing, a letter. The handwriting is feminine.

"_This little girl will be my comfort, my joy and my pride. She will be my sister. I will live with the knowledge that I give her the chance to live a normal childhood, I saved her life, at least for a while. Aleera will be eternal like Verona and I, she will be the last bride. Aleera is the symbol of my last good human feeling, the eternal memory of my human soul"._

---------"She loved her and condemned her the same time. She saved her life just for a while. You were so selfish Marishka, but at least you had a last human feeling.

Will Continue…


	3. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Irena feels a cold breeze, but she doesn't pay attention, she continues with her search in Aleera's chest. Finally she opens the journal.

_January 20, 1473_

_Little Aleera have 5 years old, and Marishka is like her guardian angel. She enters her room in the night to watch her sleep and when she returns she tell me everything about her. She acts like a mother; I think she would die for her if it is necessary._

_Verona is a little jealous but I can handle that, Marishka is in a process that we must respect._

_October 30 1473_

_Finally Marishka show herself before Aleera, she told me everything, little Aleera was playing in the forest and Marishka appear before her._

-----------"Who are you?

-----------"I am one of Dracula's brides, my name is Marishka

_The fear in the eyes of Aleera caused anguish in my beloved Marishka._

-----------"No, do not fear me little Aleera. I want to be your friend, I will never harm you.

-----------"Everybody says that you and your master are heartless killers.

-----------"We are what we are; we are part of nature, predators. But once, we were humans.

-----------"You are pretty.

---------"Thank you Aleera, you are very pretty too. You know, I saved your live once, I saved you from my master and my sister Verona, I begged for your life and for that, you must do something for me, in pay.

---------"You saved me?

---------"Yes I did

---------"What can I do to repay you?

---------"Be my sister, my little sister and best friend, now and for ever. When you grow up I will come for you and we will be together for all eternity. You will be beautiful for ever; you will never taste illnesses or death. You will be eternal Aleera.

---------"Like a princess in a fairy tale?

---------"Yes, like a princess in a fairy tale. You would do that for me, for the woman who saved your life?

----------"Yes, I will Marishka, we will be sisters.

_Marishka hold Aleera with all her love. When she came here and told me, her emotion was bigger that the day she gave me children for the first time. Sometimes I feel she loves that girl more than her own children. But I can not blame her or Verona for love a child more than her own children. Our babies die since the instant they born, and they live with that pain._

Irena is very touch with that story. She passes the pages and saw drawings of Marishka, Verona, both with sadness looks in their eyes.

_October 20 1483_

_Aleera is a fifteen year old girl now, full of life and beauty. Marishka and she are very close. Aleera feels so alone that she will do anything to be close to Marishka and Verona. My Verona told me that her life in the orphanage is very sad and difficult. The rumors that she is part of us are causing her troubles. Marishka told me that she wants me to make her my bride now but I can not, she is too young, we must wait five more years at least._

_Verona also told me that Aleera have abrave spirit, she is very independent, strong, a girl with courage, curiosity and a very strong feeling of loyalty. That is very good because loyalty is very important to me. I think I will meet her tomorrow night, I want to know her, to see her long red hair and beautiful eyes, just like Marishka described her._

------------"Poor Aleera, I think she should have died with her parents that night. Dracula and his brides handled her since she was a little girl, they removed her will, and they showed her a false life, an eternity with a high risk. I feel now more pity for her than for Marishka.

_**Will Continue…**_


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_October 21, 1483_

_Now I will leave in this journal the description of the wonderful moment when I met my beautiful and future bride Aleera. That mixture of fear, challenge and joy in her eyes will be in my mind forever._

_Verona and Marishka were with her. While I approached I could feel her fear, but at the same time I could feel the strength of the beaten of her heart and the coolness of her blood. She was afraid but she wanted to be with me, my brides had done a great job with her._

--------------"So this is Aleera. She is a beauty.

Aleera is so afraid and impress that she can not speak. Verona and Marishka move away and Dracula start to approach to her.

--------------"Don't be afraid darling, don't be afraid

--------------"I can't believe you are here, in front of me. Dracula, master of darkness.

--------------"Soon, my child, we will be together. Very soon you will be part of our happy family. One brief moment of pain and we will be together forever.

--------------"Marishka saved my life, she always treat me fine, she makes me feel special and for that I will devote myself to her, to Verona and to you, master.

_Her words warmed my cold heart, like the day I met my two brides. I wish the years pass quickly, so that Aleera be mine forever._

Irena hear noises in the castle. Of course there are not Dracula and his brides because they are dead. And suddenly, the unexpected. Irena's father appears more sober than ever in his life. Inmediatly Irena leaves what she was doing.

-----------------"Irena what are you doing here?

-----------------"I'll tell you the truth, I was doing a research of her past, Marishka's past

-----------------"Well, I hope that you havefound something there that helps us to get rid of her.

-----------------"Dad, what are you talking about? She is dead, like her friends and Dracula.

-----------------"No she is not. Marishka, the other brides and Dracula returned from hell. They attacked the village just a moment ago. We do not know how they escaped but is obvious that Van Helsing did not succeeded as he thought.

-----------------"This is impossible.

-----------------"We must get out of this place Irena, this is their home, if the find us here…

-----------------"Fine, let's go. But I will take these journals with me and some other things from these chests. Maybe we can use these things in our favor.

------------------"If you say so. I will help you.

Will Continue…


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In the village all is fear and sadness. Many people died and the survivors suffer for that. Irena and her father arrive to the village.

-------------"You see, they are back.

-------------"This is not possible.

-------------"It is!

-------------"We must find Van Helsing before he leaves Transylvania.

-------------"He is a fraud! Princess Anna died and it was his fault, you heard the rumors! And now, those demons are here, again, and seeking revenge!

Meanwhile, in Castle Frankenstein, Dracula and his brides are celebrating their return. Only Verona is not too happy.

------------"Someone was here, revising our things.

Aleera walks toward her.

------------"I can smell her

------------"You do not lose the instinct little sister.

------------"And there is more…

Marishka feels the same and joins with her sisters.

------------"Seems that someone wanted to know us better.

------------"And is one of your kin my dear Marishka

------------"What did you say?

------------"She is right Marishka, it was a woman and I can smell the same scent, your special scent.

Marishka feels a great curiosity.

------------"Then, I should visit my old neighborhood.

------------"You will need us

------------"Thank you my sisters but no, I should go alone. Please tell the master that I… go for a walk.

Marishka turn in to her vampire form and fly trough the open window to the night sky.

In the village all is silence, everyone are inside trembling with fear and praying for the messengers that went in search of Van Helsing and Carl. Irena is alone in her room reading the last journal. She feels a cry in the air and coldness in her heart. Marishka is in the room in her human form and Irena don't even notice that. But soon she will.

--------------"Your house is the only one without wreaths of garlic hanging in the door.

Irena felt and indescribable fear when she saw Marishka right in front of her. But Marishka is full of curiosity for that girl; she can feel her as one of her kin.

------------"I feel my blood dancing in my veins. I feel that sensation in rare occasions, maybe once in a hundred years when I find…

------------"Someone related to you crossing your path?

------------"What?

------------"My family name, is Ninkovic. You are my ancestor Marishka; I am the last generation of your family. You killed my mother and my little brother ten years ago! You killed members of your own family! Tell me, did you felt the same sensation that moment, when you killed them!

Marishka feels so wrong, she wasn't experienced that sensation since she had found Aleera. When she look at Irena she almost see herself at that age, when she was full of life and feelings.

-------------"I remember that day child, and yes, I felt that sensation, I knew they were family, but… I am what I am and I served my master. But you are not the last of the Ninkovics.

-------------"I went to castle Frankenstein; I was looking for something that helped me to understand you and maybe… justified your evil behavior. When I saw you dying in the top of the church I felt pity for you. Because I saw fear in your eyes, desperation, loneliness.

-------------"You are so sweet

-------------"Don't be sarcastic Marishka, not now, I am not afraid.

-------------"I know. You are brave enough to steal the past of my master and sisters.

-------------"Do you want to read the journals again?

-------------"I don't need to do that. I remember every word in those pages. What I want to know now, is your name.

--------------"My name is Irena Ninkovic. My mother's name was Angela and my little brother name was Kieran.

Marishka gets closer to Irena who remains still and brave before her. The blond vampire girl play with Irena's brown hair and try to intimidate her showing her fangs.

----------------"You are trembling inside my dear Irena. But you don't have to, at least not now. I am not hungry; I drank a lot of blood today. I will do something better with you, I am going to give you an advice. Stay away from me; don't cross my path and maybe you will survive our generation. Anna Valerious tried to be brave and she died, don't follow her example.

----------------"You will die again Marishka, Anna is gone but Van Helsing will be here soon. And I will follow Anna's example, I will help Van Helsing to destroy you and your family of freaks!

Marishka is full of anger now and push Irena against the wall.

-------------"Watch your mouth!

-------------"There is no salvation for you Marishka, you are condemned and I am tired to share that damnation with you.

-------------"Declare a war against us with that stupid Van Helsing and you will die, or better, maybe you be one of us. There are not more werewolves, my master is immortal and nothing can destroy him. The world will be ours my dear Irena and you and yours only have two choices: die or be part of it.

------------"Never!

------------"We should see. Good night Irena, It was nice to meet you.

Marishka turns in to her vampire form and leave the room flying through the window. Irena is scared but she knows that she must stop her and the others. Now this is her problem and her mission. She must follow Anna's path, she will help Van Helsing to destroy Dracula and his brides. Suddenly, some words of Marishka's journal come in Irena's mind.

_Never thought I would be here, so high in the air, I am eternal now I don't need to feel guilt or sadness for what I left behind. I am alive, more that ever._

--------------"I will destroy you Marishka, you don't deserve my pity, you don't deserve to be part of this world. Soon you will regret for all you left behind.

**_Will Continue…_**


	6. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Marishka is alone with Dracula in the parlor. She seems worried and her master too.

-----------"So, you have found a member of your family, she came here and stole our most precious memories.

-----------"Yes my lord.

-----------"We can't allow that. I want those journals back!

-----------"I will bring them back my lord, I promise.

Dracula notice a shaken in Marishka's voice.

--------------"Are you all right my dear?

--------------"I am

--------------"Tell me more about her; you spoke with her right?

--------------"I already told you master, she plans to join forces with Van Helsing, she is trying to follow Anna's path

--------------"Anna Valerious was a fool, I offered her a chance, eternal life and beauty and she refused! And for that she is dead. Irena will suffer the same, unless…

--------------"What?

--------------"Bring her here, I have an idea

--------------"We must prepare to face our enemies, Irena is not a problem, she is a coward

--------------"I would not say that my dear, she came here and stole our personal things.

--------------"She though that we were still dead.

--------------"Are you trying to protect her in some way?

--------------"No my lord

--------------"Good. Now go, and bring her to me. If you have success in your task I will give you a beautiful reward my dear.

Marishka smiles and turn in to her vampire form. Dracula watch her flying away.

In the village, Van Helsing is having a conversation with Irena and her father. Carl is outside collecting information from the people.

---------------"So, Marishka is in the line of your family.

---------------"Yes Van Helsing. She was my great-great grandmother's sister. This is her journal, the journal of her life. She is as cruel as Dracula; she killed my mother and little brother ten years ago, when you killed her… I felt pity and I tried to find something that… helped me to forget that pain and maybe forgive her but… Marishka along with her sisters and Dracula killed Aleera's parents; Marishka condemned that girl to be a monster since that moment. She poisoned her mind

--------------"My God. Do you have any idea of how they returned?

--------------"No, but we must find out, because I have a bad feeling about it.

Dracula is not alone, a woman is with him, and is not Verona or Aleera. Is a powerful woman, beautiful and as ancient as time itself. Her name is… Lilith, Queen of all Vampires.

--------------"My queen

--------------"My count, you are my favorite, my most precious creature.

--------------"I wish to thank you for bring us back.

--------------"There is no need my count. You and your brides are the best of my creatures, but we must admit, that Van Helsing is a little more powerful and for that, we must destroy him.

--------------"I will not fail this time!

--------------"I know, because you will have my help this time. We will do it together, you, your charming brides and me, Lilith, Queen of all Vampires.

In the village, Carl has a private conversation with Van Helsing.

-------------"We have serious problems.

-------------"Explain

-------------"There are rumors of a shadow in the forest, some of the locals have seen the figure of a woman walking around the trees and houses.

-------------"Must be one of Dracula's brides.

-------------"No, they say that she is different. She appears but never attacks, is like a predator; watching, waiting for the perfect moment

-------------"Or the perfect prey. Maybe the answer is in one of those journals.

-------------"Yes, maybe. But now tell me about Irena, when I see her I… well, I remember Anna.

-------------"Irena has the same spirit.

Marishka is hidden in Irena's room, the clouds have moved away and the sun dominates the sky. But in a few hours the night will come and she will take Irena and the journals to her beloved master.

Irena is reading Aleera's journal:

_Tonight our master introduced us to a queen, the Queen of all Vampires, her name is Lilith. She is so beautiful, ancient as time itself. She is also lethal, cruel and wise. She was our master's teacher and tonight she will teach us the art of being seductive, lethal and powerful. It was great to meet her, we learned a lot from her._

-----------"Lilith, the Queen of all Vampires. Of course, it was her, she helped them, she brought them back! I must tell Van Helsing and Carl!

_**Will Continue…**_


	7. Chapter 8 The story of Lillith

Van Helsing, Irena and Carl are reunited in the Chapel of the Village's Church. They are revising the old book of the Valerious Family, with facts and events of Dracula, his brides and all the legends of vampires.

-------------"Here it is; _Lillith, Queen of all Vampires, she is ancient as time itself. In life she was the Queen of Thebes along with her husband King Tagmet III. Lillith was obsessed with her beauty and she was searching for a fountain of eternal youth and immortality. Her oracle had told her that the Cesar of Rome had a stone with the blood of all the martyrs and queens that had died at very young age. She went to Rome and bought the stone, she gave Cesar half of her kingdom, and Tagmet did not know that._

------------"Poor Tagmet

------------"Yes. _Lillith drank the blood of the stone all the nights without moon, because the stone had no power under the rays of the moon. But the blood of the stone was limited, and Lillith had no sense of control, she was more beautiful, stronger, she was free from illness and aging. The blood stone dried and Lillith lost her mind. She went to her oracle and he told her that there was not solution. She was very angry and her senses were out of control, she killed her young oracle and drank his blood. Suddenly she felt alive again and from that moment she knew; she found the key of her survival. She started to kill every young girl of the kingdom for their blood; she drank and bathed in blood every night without moon. When Tagmet found out, he ordered that she must be vanished from Thebes and executed during the first seconds of the new dawn. But she escaped and in the next night she killed Tagmet and she bathed in his blood. She was captured that night by the royal guard and she was executed in the first seconds of the new dawn with a saber. Her heart was taken out and buried in the sand, her body was burned. But after her death, the killings continued; young girls and children. Her curse never ended._

--------------"Lillith brought them back.

--------------"And she is here, with them, helping them.

--------------"They want to rule the world.

--------------"Maybe we can use Marishka to destroy them.

---------------"what do you mean? She is one of them, she is evil.

---------------"In a certain way she is connected with me. I can try to use her.

---------------"No, is too dangerous.

---------------"I have her life in my hands, her past, her story, she had the chance to kill me and she didn't. Listen, Marishka has not killed her human side.

---------------"Explain.

---------------"In her diary she told the story of Aleera. Dracula and Verona killed her parents; she was a new born baby girl when Marishka found her. She protected Aleera from them for a long time, until she was ready to be part of the family. That means that Marishka have a sense of humanity and common sense, we can use that.

---------------"Van Helsing, maybe she is right

---------------"I don't know Carl. I lost Anna; I don't want to lose another young girl because of that group of monsters.

---------------"We need to try Van Helsing, Lillith is very powerful and with Dracula at her side, we don't have many choices.

---------------"Fine. But we need a plan, a very good plan.

---------------"Good.

---------------"I know that I am going to be hurt in this new adventure.

----------------"Oh, come on Carl, be positive.

_**Will Continue…**_


	8. Chapter 8 New Era

Another night born in Transylvania, the moon is full and the air is cold. Irena is walking through the streets. Irena is searching, she needs to find Marishka. Suddenly, in a dark alley, she heard a sound and in an instant, Marishka is behind her.

---------------"Do you want to commit suicide?

---------------"Of course not

---------------"If you don't want to die, why you keep following me?

---------------"I know the power behind your return. Your master is a very good friend of Lillith, Queen of all Vampires.

---------------"You are a clever girl and a very good thief too. You found that in the diaries.

---------------"Yes, among other things. Like the story of Aleera.

Marishka is stunned, the story of Aleera is too deepand she doesn't want to hear it.

---------------"I was planning to get you tonight, because my master wishes to see you. But the truth is that I want you out of my life, so instead of taking you to my master I was planning to warn you.

---------------"That is not strange Marishka. You are different, your sisters are cruel, but you still human in many ways.

---------------"I lost my humanity.

---------------"Tell me Marishka, Does Aleera know the truth of her past life, does she know how her parents died? Does she know that you allow the murder of her parents in hand of Verona and Dracula?

Marishka is very angry now, but she remains calm.

-------------"Aleera is very important to me. Stay away from her and keep your mouth shut. I am trying to warn you and protect you even when I am putting my eternity in risk.

Someone is watching and hearing the conversation in the shadows of the alley, is Lillith. The Queen of all Vampires never had a son or daughter, so for her, all the vampires are her children. If one of them destroyed she feels a lot of pain, rage and sadness. But if one of them dares to betrayed her, all her pain turns into hate. She has special feelings for Dracula and his brides, but Marishka is worrying her now very much.

Irena still defiant in front of Marishka, who is very nervous at the moment.

------------"You must stop this Irena, if you want to live.

------------"You are a terrible curse in our lives. I can't let you live.

------------"Anna died trying, and we are here again, she died for nothing, you want the same fate for you?

Lillith appears beside Marishka in an instant. This wasn't part of the plan, Irena is very worried now and Marishka is impressed with the presence of Lillith.

------------"The human's feelings are so strange, strong and pathetic. Marishka is visiting a relative. The vampire searching the past.

------------"My Queen, I am here because, my master wishes to see this girl.

------------"Well, take her.

------------"Yes my queen. Come on!

Irena is afraid now, but Van Helsing appears with his gun. Carl is with him and his face turned pale when he sees Marishka along with Lillith, the Queen of all Vampires.

------------"Van Helsing… I think… that woman is… Lillith.

------------"Of course she is, we saw her picture in the diary.

Lillith knows Van Helsing very well, he is part of Dracula's past.

--------------"The great Van Helsing. The legendary Van Helsing. I think that I don't need to introduce myself.

--------------"Of course not, Queen Lillith.

--------------"You tried to kill my darling girl Marishka, and you did, but as you can see I brought her back, along with her sisters and my beloved Dracula. You will not do that again. I am their protector and together we will rule this earth. I am the mother of a new era.

Van Helsing shoots an arrow and Lillith catches it in her hand with great speed and skill. Marishka turned into her vampire form and took Irena with her. Lillith is laughing with the arrow in her hand.

---------------"Oh Van Helsing, this is so useless. You will need more than this to stop me. I am not Dracula or his brides, I am stronger, you already know my story. Be a good boy and stay away, if you want to live of course.

Van Helsing approaches to her, he doesn't show fear and that is very interesting for Lillith.

----------------"I will send you and all your children back to hell, queen Lillith.

Lillith smiles, and disappears in front of their eyes with an impressive force. Carl is afraid and Van Helsing is very worried. They have Irena and they must save her.

**_Will Continue…_**


	9. Chapter 9 In the House of the Enemy

Irena is now in Castle Dracula, she is surrounded by the brides. Marishka knows that she must watch her sisters very close, because she doesn't wish the death of Irena and less she is ready for a new bride. Aleera approaches Irena, the young girl is afraid because she knows that Aleera is a wild creature and very cruel too.

-------------"So, this is the little thief. Your cousin, right Marishka?

-------------"Yes, she is family. But her behavior is unacceptable, and now she must face the consequences.

Irena cannot believe this; she is in Castle Dracula, surrounded by his brides. She needs to do something, she doesn't want to be a vampire, and she will kill herself if that happens. But if that is going to happen, she will do something first. She will touch the dark souls of the brides in a very deep way.

------------"Aleera, Do you know the story of your past life?

Marishka and Verona are very scared now. That truth is buried in the past, they know their little sister very well; Aleera will be devastated if she finds out that her sisters along with Dracula are responsible for her parents' death.

------------"Of course I know, they died in an accident.

------------"That's part of the truth. But not everything.

Marishka tries to silence Irena with a killer look and in an effort to stop her plans, Marishka takes her towards the balcony to discuss the matter in private.

-----------"Stop this, please!

-----------"No! If I am going to die, at least I will show her the kind of sisters she has!

-----------"I will kill you myself if you continue!

-----------"Go ahead, you will face your master after that not me.

Marishka is trapped, so she will make a new effort to keep the secret out of Aleera's knowledge. But it's too late, Dracula arrives and he wishes to be with Irena, alone.

------------"Well done my beautiful Marishka. Now, my brides, go to the library, our beloved queen wishes to speak with the three of you.

Irena is more than afraid now. Marishka smiles because she feels that she is safe. She left Irena and walk with her sisters away from the parlor. Dracula approaches Irena, he is impressed with her beauty; she has a little resemblance with Marishka, especially in the eyes.

------------"Irena, Marishka's blood flow through your veins, oh I can smell the sweetness!

------------"Are you going to kill me?

------------"I should do it?

------------"No, but I think you will do it anyway.

Dracula laughs at her. He starts to love her defiant character, he can see the fear in her eyes, but her courage is stronger than her fear and he admires that.

----------------"Irena, you have more courage than my three brides together, you'll see, they are strong and bold, but they can't survive without me. After 400 hundred years I am beginning to feel tired of them. I need a fresh scent, a new bride.

----------------"Don't count with me.

----------------"We should see. You are here because I want to know why you are so interested in our lives.

----------------"Because of you my father and I are the last members of a big family, we are cursed because of you and Marishka. She killed persons I loved. I can't have friends; I can't have a boyfriend, because all the people in Transylvania know that Marishka is my relative. Now I put myself in a mission along with Van Helsing and Carl, the mission is: To send you, your brides and the witch of Lillith back to hell!

---------------"Van Helsing is in the village again?

---------------"Yes.

Dracula is worried; Van Helsing is his lethal enemy, his eternal enemy. Maybe he can use Irena to control Van Helsing, but he needs more information.

----------------"You want to be Anna Valerious? If you pretend to be her, you must know that you will have a terrible end. Van Helsing killed her.

----------------"That was an accident caused by you!

----------------"Perhaps, but the fate is the same. Lillith is with me, she is the Queen of darkness, the mother of all vampires. He can't destroy her and he will never destroy my plans again! I will start again, I will have children again and finally, we will rule this earth!

----------------"No, Van Helsing will come, he will destroy you again and I will help him, Anna died with honor, and I would gladly follow her steps!

Now he can see the truth; Irena and Van Helsing are bound to the same fate, to the same code of honor, to the same feeling. Irena is the substitute of Anna in this new part of the game and Van Helsing is her protector. Now, Dracula knows that he can use her to control his eternal enemy.

---------------"Very well, if that is your position. You will be my guest until I find a way to take Van Helsing out of my sight. And when I finally achieved that, you will be my new bride. I will do with you what I could not do with Anna, I will make you share my eternity, you will be bound to me and you will obey me, you will love me and you will wish my attention.

Dracula takes Irena in his arms and kissed her by force. Irena is afraid and she tried to fight him but is impossible.

--------------"Let me go! I hate you and I am going to kill you!

Dracula laughs at her again and release her.

-------------"Welcome to my kingdom, Irena. Enjoy your life and the sunlight, while you can.

_**Will Continue…**_


	10. Chapter 10 High Risks

**_Special Note: I watched the movie Van Helsing today with the English subtitles to see how the dwarves of Dracula were called; I hope that this is the correct word. "Dwergers"or Dwerger"_**

Irena is alone in the parlor; she can't escape, because Dracula's "dwergers" are protecting all the exits. She doesn't know what to do, but suddenly, she feels a presence in the room, she turned around, and she finds Aleera.

-------------"What do you want?

-------------"I want you to finish what you started

-------------"You mean, what I said about your past?

-------------"Yes.

Finally, Irena finds a way to escape. She can use Aleera as a freedom door.

-------------"I will open you eyes to the truth, your truth. But I want something in return.

-------------"Something in return?

-------------"I want your help; I don't want to be a vampire nor a new bride. Help me to get out of here and I will tell you the truth about your past.

Aleera knows that is a risk, if she helps Irena her master will be very angry. But, she wants to know the truth; something tells her that she can trust in Irena's word.

--------------"Why you want to open my eyes to the truth? I am your enemy; I helped Marishka in the killing of your relatives, many times.

This was a low blow of Aleera, she is testing the girl. Irena is full of rage, but she can't fall apart, she needs Aleera to escape, so she must remain calm and follow her plan.

---------------"Aleera, you are the most innocent of the brides. They found you, the lied to you, they cursed you. And you just followed them, you learned to love them. But they destroyed you in a very cruel way.

Aleera is very interested in the words of Irena, she is curious about her past, her real past.

-------------"I think we have a deal Irena. But if this is a lie or a scam, I will drink until the last drop of your blood, understood?

--------------"Yes.

Meanwhile, in the village, Irena's father is very angry with Van Helsing and Carl, his only daughter is in the hands of the enemies and he points Van Helsing as the only responsible.

-------------"You are so useless Van Helsing! What kind of hunter are you, what kind of protector! You always put the people in danger.

-------------"Mr. Ninkovic, I will rescue your daughter, Dracula is not going to harm her until he finds a way to use her against me.

-------------"Anna Valerious died at your hands, because you weren't able to protect her. I will not let the same happen to my only daughter. I want to be with you in the rescue, I don't trust you Van Helsing, this is about my daughter's life.

Carl is in the middle of the two men, he can feel the tension between them and he knows that this is the moment to bring peace in times of war.

-------------"Gentlemen, I think that we don't have time to lose, we cannot concentrate in fighting between us; we must build a plan to rescue Irena. She is in the house of the enemy, she is in real danger and she needs us together.

Nicholas Ninkovic and Van Helsing agree with the words of Carl.

--------------"We will work together Mr. Ninkovic, I will brought her back.

--------------"With my help of course.

In Castle Dracula, Lillith has a private conversation with Marishka.

--------------"Marishka, you have a wonderful talent. You are the bravest of the brides. Verona is wise and maternal and Aleera is like wild child. But you my darling, you should have been my daughter.

---------------"Thank you, my queen.

---------------"But I am worried, I need a proof of your loyalty, my dear.

---------------"A proof?

Lillith shows a little crystal bottle to Marishka, there is a black liquid inside the bottle.

------------"Do you know what this is?

-------------"No, my queen.

-------------"This is werewolf venom.

Marishka is very scared and impressed with that.

-------------"I will put your loyalty in test Marishka.

-------------"What are you talking about?

-------------"Irena must learn that we are the new power of this world, that this is not a game and more, she must know that she can't control you, she must see your power, the darkness of your soul. She must respect you, fear you. I want you to poison her father's blood with this venom. She wants to be Anna Valerious, well; she can start by killing her own father.

This is the most terrible plan she have ever heard. Even for her is an abomination. Marishka died once, she knows the pain of the underworld, she knows the agony of hell and she doesn't wish to return. If she does that, Van Helsing will never rest until he kills her again, and that is the worst of her fears.

Lillith can see the doubt in Marishka's eyes.

------------"Take it Marishka; obey me because I know what is the best for you.

Marishka takes the little crystal bottle, with the promise to obey her queen.

The night arise again, Aleera and Irena are in the village. The streets are empty; the people are hiding in their houses. Irena enters to her house with Aleera and together the walk towards a room, Irena's room.

------------"Well, you are free now even when I am putting my fangs in risk. Now is your turn to return me the favor.

Irena walks towards her table and takes two of Dracula's diaries.

-------------"This is the diary of Marishka, and this is yours. Read them, and you will find the truth.

-------------"Really?

-------------"Marishka was part of my family and she destroyed it, I tried to forgive her but she is blind and deeply cursed by Dracula. They cursed you too, but in a very different way. The woman who saved you, instead of protect you and giving you a chance to be a real person, a real woman with hopes, dreams, illusions, and the privilege of being a true mother, turns you into a monster. The truth is in the pages of these diaries, read them, and you will believe me.

Aleera takes the diaries with trembling hands. But she will read them, she is brave and she knows that she have the strength to face the truth.

****

**_Will Continue…_**


	11. Chapter 11 Rage

Aleera is reading the diaries, Irena is behind her, watching and waiting for her reaction. Aleera's heart is broken, Aleera had not cried for more than 100 years, and now the tears appear again. She always trusted in Marishka. Marishka was her best partner, her best allied, because Verona was always nice but never funny, Verona was the symbol of control and discipline in the group.

------------"So, this is the truth, my truth.

------------"Yes. Now you can see that Marishka, Verona and Dracula are a bunch of liars and monsters. They killed your parents, and Marishka allowed that.

------------"Marishka was my best friend and sister. She always was… the image of the mother I always wished to have. She allowed them to kill my parents. She found me and rescued me for caprice, for pity. Because she wanted to give Dracula a new gift. I trusted her because I thought she was my savior. I wanted to be beautiful like her, for ever, I learned to fly because of her, she taught me to be strong, merciless and bold. She was my family and my future, and all that was a lie. I am a monster now because of their lies. I hate her, I hate them.

Irena is impressed with the words of Aleera. The young member of the vampires' sisterhood is acting like a human being again. Irena feels pity for Aleera.

------------"You must be enjoying this; my pain is your happiness.

------------"I am not a cruel person Aleera. I know the pain of the losing of a mother, a brother. I understand your suffering, and I am sorry.

Aleera wants revenge; the hate is stronger than her wild spirit. She turns around to see Irena. The young Ninkovic is waiting for her last reaction, and she hopes that Aleera's rage do not affect her.

-------------"I will help you and Van Helsing.

--------------"What?

--------------"You heard me. I learned to love a bunch of liars, like you said. I gave Marishka my trust, my friendship, my blood in sign of sisterhood. And Verona, well, sometimes she can be a horrible witch. I gave Dracula my body, my soul, I was his slave. And they never treated me fairly, they lied to me. I want revenge.

-------------"But if Dracula dies, you will die too.

-------------"I don't care. They don't deserve my loyalty or my help. Maybe if I do this, someday I could find the light in the end of the tunnel. Perhaps, I could find my parents there.

-------------"I will pray for that Aleera. I am sorry.

-------------"I will clean my blood with their blood; I will erase my crimes with their deaths. Take me to Van Helsing, I will help, you can trust me.

Irena smiles, all her fears are gone. Aleera will help them, she can see the pain in her eyes and that is good, because her pain is the sign of a new hope, even when Aleera's pain is the same one that she feels in her heart.

Meanwhile, Van Helsing, Carl and Nicholas are in front of the map of Transylvania again. The map and mirror that are the door to Dracula's Castle. Nicholas is very confused.

-------------"What the hell is this!

-------------"This is the door.

-------------"Door?

Carl is studying the map and found a big problem.

-------------"Oh no!

------------"What is it Carl!

------------"The piece is missing, is not here!

------------"Damn!

Nicholas is more than desperate now.

-----------"What piece!

-----------"Nicholas, this map is in fact a mirror; behind the mirror is the passage to Dracula's Castle, Irena is there.

-----------"Oh my God! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find the missing piece!

In an instant, Lillith appears with Marishka beside her. Van Helsing prepares his weapon but Lillith uses her power to turn the powerful weapon into a useless piece of junk.

-------------"I think I already found the key of that door.

Lillith shows them the missing piece of the map.

-------------"The Valerious always had the door in front of their faces for centuries and thanks to you the home of my beloved Dracula was found. Unfortunately, you will never cross that door again. And, by the way, you must find a better weapon Van Helsing.

Nicholas walks towards Lillith and Marishka.

--------------"Where is my daughter!

Lillith has no time for games or disturbed parents. So, she is ready to put action on her plans.

-------------"Marishka, shoot him!

Marishka has a small crossbow in the hand; there is a dart in the crossbow infected with werewolf venom. Marishka shoots the dart towards Nicholas with success. Nicholas feels an indescribable pain in his heart; he feels his skin hot. Carl and Van Helsing are trying to help him but they don't know what to do.

Marishka is ashamed, but she must obey her queen. Marishka has destroyed the life of another member of her blood family. She feels bad and guilty. But, Lillith, she is very proud of Marishka.

------------"I am very proud of you, my daughter. Van Helsing, I am in control; I will rule this earth with my children and grandchildren. And you know something? Irena will help us too.

Lillith and Marishka disappear; Van Helsing is very angry and desperate because the condition of Nicholas is getting worse.

------------"Carl, what do you think?

------------"I don't know, maybe is some kind of poison. We need to take him to the village and do something, but quick, de doesn't look to good.

------------"Let's go!

****

**_Will Continue…_**


	12. Chapter 12 Hard Moments

Aleera and Irena are revising the diaries in silence.

------------"Are you all right Aleera?

------------"No, I am not.

------------"You must control your anger; try to keep your mind clear.

Suddenly, Carl enters the house, and he is very confused, scared and impressed with the presence of Aleera in the room.

-----------"Oh, my God, Irena run!

-----------"Carl…

-----------"She is going to kill you, she will kill us!

Irena walks toward Carl and Aleera remain in her place.

------------"Carl, she is here to help us.

------------"What!

------------"You remember what I said about Marishka and her, the story in the diary?

------------"Yes.

------------"Well, I told her the truth behind that story and now Aleera will help us.

------------"I can't believe it.

Aleera walks towards them in a very peaceful and trustful way.

------------"You can believe in me, monk. I know you are afraid and I know you hate me. I can't blame you; I am a vampire, a killer, a very sadistic girl. But now all of you will need me, and you can trust me because I am victim too, you will understand that very soon.

------------"This is amazing. Van Helsing will not believe this. My God, a vampire, helping us.

------------"Carl, leave her alone, is enough, for all of us.

------------"Sure. Irena, I have bad news for you. I am sorry, but your father had… a terrible accident.

-------------"What!

-------------"Come with me, Van Helsing took him to the doctor's cabin.

Irena is crying and walks toward Aleera.

-------------"Don't worry about me Irena, go to your father, is almost dawn, I cannot get out of this house.

-------------"I trust you; I know you will keep your word because you understand my pain. If I lose my father I will be alone, just like you are now.

-------------"Go to your father, I will keep my word, I want to see my parents again and I will achieve that, only if I keep my promise. Go.

In Castle Dracula, Lillith is furious; Irena has escaped and Aleera is also missing. Marishka is afraid, Dracula is very upset and Verona is very nervous.

--------------"Why you never pay attention to my advices? I told you that little witch would be a chaos in our plans! Marishka!

--------------"Yes, my queen.

--------------"Listen to me very carefully. I want that girl dead, tonight, I want her blood. You will go to the village in the first hours of the night; you will take her and bring her to me.

Dracula however, have another plans for Irena and for himself.

-----------"Irena hate us. We can punish her if we keep her alive.

-----------"I want her death! She defied me! She is playing with us and I will not allow that a simple mortal girl hurt my daughters!

-----------"I will make her my new bride. She will suffer for all eternity. And, I want Van Helsing for me. We have things to resolve, I want my revenge too.

-----------"I'll think about it. Where is Aleera! Verona, do you know?

-----------"No, my queen, she was here, with Irena.

-----------"Maybe that little white witch disturbed her mind too. Listen to me, in three nights I need to make a ritual, my ritual of youth and eternity. I need to fill my veins with young and fresh blood, I will take Verona with me, she will help me in my hunt.

-----------"Of course I will my queen.

-----------"Each one of you have a task. I have my own matters; I need the help of all my beloved children. But I hate mistakes; they are not good and always bring death. I want Aleera and I want Irena. The mortal girl will suffer and Aleera will be rescued. Aleera is my little girl, and I know how much she means for you Marishka. Save her and save yourself.

Dracula is pleased with the plans, Verona is happy with her task, but Marishka is afraid, not for Irena, Aleera is her fear now. She fears that Irena has told Aleera the truth, the real truth about her past. Lillith can see the fear and doubt in Marishka's eyes again. But she knows that Marishka is very obedient, she will do what she was told.

But in the village, all is silence and fear. Irena's heart is broken. She is with her father in one room in the doctor's cabin. She is holding his hand. Nicholas is trembling; his pain is hard and unbearable.

------------"Marishka… did this to me. She…

------------"Calm down father, you need to rest.

------------"I cannot rest! My skin is burning, I cannot bear the pain! I feel my heart breaking! Is like… like if I had a beast inside me!

------------"I will kill her for this father, I promise!

------------"Don't stain your hands… with the blood of that… demon.

Irena burst into tears, she is losing her father and she doesn't know how to help him. In the other side of the room, Van Helsing, Carl and the doctor are discussing the condition of Nicholas.

------------"I have seen this before.

------------"Really?

------------"Many young men and older men like Nicholas had passed for this curse. My medicine cannot help him, nothing can.

-------------"Tell us

-------------"Please, there must be a way to help him!

-------------"If you really want to end his pain, take a gun, a silver bullet and finish his agony.

Carl and Van Helsing are devastated, Van Helsing had a little suspicion but his symptoms were different.

--------------"This must be a mistake, I was a werewolf and I never felt those extreme symptoms.

--------------"You were bitten by another werewolf?

--------------"Yes.

--------------"He was poisoned directly. With pure venom. The pureness in the venom makes it stronger, more lethal and more painful. You must make a decision, and you must tell her too. There is no salvation for him.

But Carl has a light of hope in his mind. Aleera is in the good side now, and she must know if there is a source that helps them to elaborate the cure of the werewolf. But he must tell Van Helsing about the change in Aleera first.

-------------"Van Helsing, we need to talk. Is important, very important.

-------------"Go ahead.

-------------"Let's go outside. Van Helsing, what I am going to tell you is very hard to believe but, is true.

-------------"Fine, I will believe you.

_**Will Continue…**_


	13. Chapter 13 Avengers

The sun shines in the sky. Carl has explained everything about Aleera's change to Van Helsing, but unfortunately, he doesn't believe in his words.

-------------"You must believe it!

-------------"I can't Carl! Aleera is a vampire, one of Dracula's brides! She is sadistic, she is a liar..! This must be a trick. And for the love of God, she is in Irena's house!

-------------"Yes, she is hiding from the sun. Listen, I know that this is hard to believe, but it's true. Irena told her everything about her past; Aleera knows that Marishka, Verona and Dracula are a bunch of betrayers. Marishka allowed the murders of her parents and saved her life only for caprice, because she wanted to give another gift to Dracula. Aleera is heartbroken, she wants revenge like you and Irena, she is looking for God's mercy, she wants to save her soul.

Van Helsing knows that Carl will never lie to him. He must believe and give Aleera a chance if he wants to finish with the era of vampires.

------------"Fine, I will give her a chance. But I want to speak with her first, and if I find something wrong with her "new attitude", I will kill her without a second thought.

------------"Aleera is very important now. Maybe she can help us to find a way to help Nicholas.

------------"You think that she knows how to elaborate the cure?

------------"Perhaps.

The night arises and the moon is half full. Aleera and Van Helsing are alone in Irena's house.

--------------"I can't believe that I am here, making deals with the most sadistic girl in the world.

-------------"I came in peace, Van Helsing. I am now the enemy of your enemies, and that, makes me your best friend and ally.

--------------"Perhaps. If you want to convince me I need you to do something for me, two things, I must say.

--------------"Tell me.

--------------"I want to know all about Lillith and Dracula's plans. And the cure for the curse of the werewolf.

--------------"Is Irena's father, right?

--------------"Yes. Your beautiful sister Marishka, she did it along with Lillith. She poisoned him with pure venom.

Aleera feels pity for Nicholas and Irena, but she must be strong, and continue with her chase for freedom, forgiveness and peace.

--------------"I am not doing this for you.

--------------"I know.

--------------"I want revenge, Marishka is mine, I don't care what you do with the rest of them.

--------------"That is acceptable for me. Now tell me what I want to know.

--------------"Lillith is weaker than you think. All her power, all her beauty and arrogance comes from the blood of young girls. She needs young blood to stay alive, beautiful and powerful.

That fact gives Van Helsing an idea.

--------------"Maybe we can change her life for ever.

--------------"In three nights she will make a ritual, that ritual is the key of her survival. If you sabotage her ritual, she will be as weak as a kitten.

--------------"Good. Describe her ritual.

--------------"She will kidnap all the young and pure girls she needs, she will extract the blood of their bodies and in the first seconds of the full moon she will drink their blood.

--------------"How many girls she needs?

--------------"20, more or less, she needs blood enough to fill her stone, her empty blood stone.

--------------"I think I can develop a plan. Now tell me, can you elaborate the cure?

--------------"No, I can't. Only Dracula knows the components of the cure.

Van Helsing is very worried now, Nicholas has no time.

---------------"This is hard for me, because it is supposed that I must destroy you and… I feel that I can't help Irena and the rest of the world without you.

---------------"If you succeed, I will get my reward. Marishka poisoned and confused my mind; I am a monster because of her. If you succeed I will fly higher, toward my parents. Of course I will help you to destroy them.

Irena enters the house and finds them conversing.

---------------"How is your father?

---------------"He is sleeping, finally. Carl told me everything.

Irena starts to cry, and walks toward Aleera and embraces her. Aleera is confused and she doesn't know how to respond. Van Helsing is stunned and afraid because he doesn't trust completely in Aleera, not yet.

Irena embraces Aleera and finally the young vampire girl responds.

---------------"Aleera, I want to kill Marishka.

--------------"I am sorry, but she is mine.

--------------"Then we will kill her, together!

--------------"That is not a good idea Irena. You are not like me and Van Helsing.

--------------"We will do it together! She destroyed our families!

Aleera feels human for the first time in more than 200 hundred years. Irena's pain is her pain too.

Suddenly, the screams start to fill the air in the village. Van Helsing comes out of the house followed by Irena and Aleera. They can see Verona and Lillith flying in the sky, capturing young girls.

-------------"Aleera…

-------------"I know what to do, I can read minds, remember?

-------------"Good luck.

-------------"Three nights, you have three nights to elaborate a plan and let me know.

-------------"I will have it by tomorrow. Can you come tomorrow?

-------------"I will be here in the first hours of the night, I promise.

Aleera turns into her vampire form and flies towards an opposite direction, away from Verona and Lillith. Van Helsing and Irena are trying to help the people, but the attack of Lillith is amazing, she is more powerful than Dracula and the three brides together. Carl is taking care of Nicholas, the changes in Irena's father have begun, he is becoming a werewolf, very, very slowly.

In her way in the darkness sky, Aleera look down and see Marishka standing in the middle of a field. Aleera descends very slowly from the sky, transformed in her lovely human form and walks towards her.

-----------"Why aren't you helping them?

-----------"What were you doing in the village?

-----------"I asked first.

-----------"I have a task; our queen gave me the task of take Irena to the castle, and to rescue you.

-----------"You know nothing of rescues my dear sister. You allowed them to kill my parents and then, you condemned me to be a monster for the rest of my life. You are a liar, worse than I. I hate you.

Marishka's heart froze with that revelation, her fear is now a reality, Irena told Aleera the truth. Marishka doesn't know how to face Aleera now.

---------------"I don't want explanations; I don't want to hear more lies. I already know what I needed to know. I will not come back to the castle; I am independent now and in search for revenge.

---------------"Aleera, please… Don't do this, I saved your life!

---------------"Your compassion is selfish, and I will make you pay for it.

With nothing more to say, Aleera flies away from Marishka. The second bride of Dracula is heartbroken, her beloved little sister knows the truth and now she is her enemy. She love Aleera, and she treasure her deeply. She watched her grow, she was her guardian and teacher, but now, she lost her, and all because of Irena. Marishka is suffering, but her hate for Irena is stronger. No more protection, no more consideration for her blood relative, enough is enough, she will destroy her, she will avenge her pain for the loss of Aleera.

**_Will Continue…_**


	14. Chapter 14 The Birth of New Feelings

The attack has ended, the parents cry for the loss of their daughters. Van Helsing and Irena are devastated, they couldn't do anything. Lillith is too powerful and Verona is too audacious.

-------------"Irena, I want you out of this.

-------------"My father has no salvation, I know, there is nothing we can do for him.

-------------"Don't say that! Aleera will help us; she will find a way to lead us to the cure!

-------------"Maybe she will die before she can help us. She needs protection Van Helsing, if Marishka or the others find out that she is our ally, they will destroy her.

Irena is too sad and too tired to think clearly. Van Helsing notices this and he knows that he must do something, because like Aleera, she needs protection too.

-------------"Irena, the next full moon is in three nights, you must help your father until we elaborate the cure.

-------------"In the next three nights Lillith will rule the earth along with Dracula if you don't stop them! Your first priority must be the destruction of that bunch of murderers!

-------------"Your father is one of my priorities, and I will save him! I promise.

Something very special is developing between Van Helsing and Irena. He can see the strength, courage, beauty and sadness of Anna in her. Irena's spirit is the spirit of a heroine, just like Anna. Irena sees Van Helsing as her protector and the illusion of love. She is so sad, so vulnerable that she embraces him, she needs his comfort and he gives it to her.

Carl approaches; he is impressed with the terrible scene in the streets of the village.

--------------"How many girls?

--------------"15, she needs more, they will return. Carl, I need that you find Aleera tomorrow at the first hours of the night. I need her for a plan I have in mind.

-------------"Of course. Where I can find her?

-------------"She can't go back with Dracula; I think she will hide in Castle Frankenstein.

-------------"Carl, How is my father?

-------------"Sleeping, the doctor gave him a strong sedative.

Irena has plans, private plans that she doesn't want to share with Van Helsing and Carl. She knows that Van Helsing will not let her participate in the mission, of course, she is not Anna Valerious. But she has plans; she will imitate Anna in all the senses, because this is her problem too.

In Castle Dracula Lillith is happy, her blood stone is half full, she needs only five or six more girls to achieve her goal. Verona is with her, she is very interested in the ritual.

---------------"So this is the source of your power, my queen.

---------------"Yes. This is my curse, my addiction and my salvation. Where is Aleera?

---------------"She is still missing, my queen, I am very worried.

---------------"Me too. I know she is alive, but I can feel… sadness in my heart. A mother always knows when one of her children suffers, and my Aleera is suffering, Marishka too. But they will be happy again.

---------------"Of course my queen.

---------------"I will need the protection of all my children during the last night of the ritual. I will be vulnerable and Van Helsing is still a threat.

---------------"We will protect you, my queen, with our lives if it is necessary.

The sun arises, in the village the people are burying the bodies of the girls and Carl is blessing the graves. Irena is with her father. She is holding his hand, he is sleeping. The doctor is beside her.

--------------"Don't give up Irena.

--------------"The time is his enemy. If my friends can't find the cure, he will die like a beast, like a monster, with a silver bullet. And all because of them, because of her. But I will have my revenge.

Dracula is alone in the parlor and Marishka approaches.

------------"Where is the girl?

------------"Van Helsing is with her, he is her protector. He attacked me and I couldn't take her. I am sorry.

That is a lie; the truth is that she has plans for Irena.

-------------"Don't worry, you will try again tonight. Where is Aleera?

-------------"I don't know. I think she is missing or…

-------------"Or what?

-------------"Maybe she is in real danger.

-------------"Aleera is a clever girl, maybe she is in one of her wild days.

Marishka remains in her place, in complete silence.

-------------"Lillith needs us, more than ever. If she fails we fail. She is our last chance Marishka.

-------------"I know my love.

-------------"Is almost dawn, we need to sleep. Come.

The first dawn that will follow the three nights of the ritual that could change the world has been born. Carl, Van Helsing and Irena are reunited in the church.

-------------"This is the plan I have. It will be a high risk.

--------------"Is an excellent plan. We need to tell Aleera.

--------------"Carl will tell her tonight

--------------"I? Alone? With her?

--------------"Come on Carl, she will not harm you.

--------------"Oh, my God.

--------------"I telegraphed Rome a few hours ago. They are going to communicate with the Bishop of Romania, they will try to send us support this evening; protection for the village, for Aleera in case it is needed, which is…quite obvious.

--------------"What did the bishop say when you asked protection for one of Dracula's brides?

--------------"He insulted me, he called me a blasphemer. But when I told him the whole story and I added that the Queen of all Vampires was preparing a new era of darkness; he said that he would excommunicate me if something wrong happens to her.

Irena smiles to Van Helsing, they agreed in the fact that Aleera is a necessary evil. Carl notices the shine in the eyes of his friends and he is impressed. Maybe Irena can soothe the life of Van Helsing.

-----------"When I started to investigate the lives of those monsters, I was trying to forgive Marishka, I thought that she was victim. But I was wrong, Aleera was the victim, she deserves a chance of forgiveness and peace.

In Castle Dracula, Lillith is contemplating her beautiful blood stone. Is an old relic made of thick glass in a base of stone. The blood stone is half full and she cannot sleep because of that. She is anxious and desperate. She is feeling thin, vulnerable, she can't commit mistakes and less she can allow that her children commit them.

"_Very soon, I will be the strongest queen of the earth. I will make my own empire, with many children to love and command. You will be full very soon my beauty, my stone of life and eternity. And Irena will be the last young and pure girl who leaves her blood inside you. I will drink her courage, her beauty, her innocence and her life"._

Marishka cannot sleep either; she is in a dark corner, in the basement of the castle. Her pain is deep; she is planning her revenge in silence, in her mind.

"_Tonight, I will finish with your miserable life, Irena. You poisoned Aleera against me and you will pay the price. That truth was sacred and now Aleera hates me, because of you. I will bathe is your blood Irena, I promise"._

_**Will Continue…**_


	15. Chapter 15 Night 1

_**Night 1**_

Marishka is watching the surroundings of Irena's house. She can't feel her presence.

"_Where are you Irena?"_

Irena is with her father, he is awake and calm thanks to the sedatives.

------------"Irena, you have to promise me something.

------------"Tell me.

------------"If Van Helsing fails, you will let him kill me.

------------"No!

------------"Promise me, I don't want to be a monster!

------------"We will find the cure; we will be a family again.

Suddenly, Irena hears a noise outside.

-----------"What is it?

-----------"Try to sleep father. I'll be back in a moment.

-----------"Irena, before you leave, promise me that if he fails, you will let him kill me. I am a man of honor, a man who respects life in all the senses. I can't be a monster, I can't be a killer.

Irena can see the pain in her father's eyes. She must say that she will keep her promise, even when she knows she can't.

-----------"I will honor you father. You have my love and my respect. I will fight until the end for your salvation, but if I fail, if… they fail, I will… keep my promise. I love you.

----------"I love you too.

Marishka is near the doctor's cabin, she is smiling because she thinks that Irena has no way out. Once outside, Irena feels goose bumps and a chill. She closes the door and starts to walk around the cabin. Marishka is ready, but she is taking her time. Finally, Irena is in a very dark corner near the cabin and Marishka appears. Irena tries to scream but Marishka silence her with a slap in her face, and then she starts to choke her.

-----------"You… you are choking me!

-----------"Yes, and it's only the beginning!

Marishka is showing her fangs, Irena is scared; she is trying to fight her but is impossible. Marishka is too strong and her rage makes her stronger.

------------"Let me go!

------------"I am going to enjoy this. Aleera hates me because of you! And now, you are going to pay, with your blood!

But suddenly, something unexpected happen, and Irena feels a lot of relieve. Aleera descends behind Marishka with a silver stake in her hand. Aleera put the point of the silver stake in the middle of Marishka's back.

-------------"You better let her go, sister.

Marishka is more than impressed. She has been caught by Aleera and she must obey if she wants to live. Very slowly, Marishka releases Irena. The young girl moves behind Aleera.

-------------"Do you know who gave me this stake Marishka?

-------------"No!

-------------"Carl, the faithful friend of Van Helsing. With this same stake, Anna Valerious killed me. It was horrible.

Marishka turns around to see Aleera. They are face to face now. Marishka takes the hand of Aleera and forces her to place the stake where her heart is centered.

--------------"Go ahead; kill me if you have the guts.

--------------"Don't give me ideas.

--------------"You don't have the courage: you love me as much as I love you, we are sisters and you know, deep inside, that I am your savior.

--------------"You are less than a human waste. You taught me that a vampire was a predator, like a lion. But that was a lie. We can still think and act in clear sense. That doesn't make us predators, make us killers. I am a killer and a condemned soul because of you and your lies. You taught me that being bad and cruel was right, that too was a lie and I already paid for that. I will not share the hell with you again Marishka.

Dracula appears right in front of them. Irena is impressed.

------------"Aleera, Why are you threatening your sister?

------------"Because she destroyed my life and lied to me, like you and Verona.

------------"Excuse me?

Inside, Marishka feels the necessity of protect Aleera from Dracula's rage.

------------"She knows the truth master.

Now Dracula can understand the hate in Aleera's eyes.

-----------"We made you immortal. I made your beauty eternal. I gave you a life of love, passion, desire and freedom!

Van Helsing is now in the scene and he is not alone, Nicholas is beside him.

-----------"You only gave her lies. But she saw the light thanks to us.

Dracula turns around and laughs at Van Helsing. He feels so sure of himself.

-------------"Hello, my old friend. I can see that you are unarmed. That is a stupid way to face me.

-------------"I am not unarmed, Dracula. My friend here is my most powerful weapon against you.

Irena sees Carl near the cabin; this is the point when the first phase of the plan begins. Irena runs after Carl and together abandon the scene.

Nicholas is anxious and he feels his blood in flames. The venom is improving in his system; he is more sensitive about the elements of nature and his strength is increasing.

--------------"This old man is not a threat for me.

--------------"He is a werewolf.

Dracula's expression changed from happiness to extreme fear and concern.

------------"No, this cannot be!

------------"Lillith gave the order and Marishka obeyed. They poisoned him with pure venom, my old friend. I want the cure, if you don't elaborate it I will send Nicholas to your castle and you will die in seconds.

Dracula gave Marishka a death look. Marishka is afraid and she needs to think about how she can escape from Dracula's fury. Van Helsing is satisfied; everything has been a success, for the time being, because they still have a lot of work to do.

Marishka cannot bear the pressure; she hits Aleera and tries to escape, but the youngest vampire cuts Marishka in her belly with the silver stake. Marishka is very angry; a wound caused by a silver stake doesn't heal. But the wound is superficial and she can go on without problems. Marishka turns into her vampire form and fly away. Aleera recovers and walks towards Van Helsing. Dracula is sad and angry, he loves Aleera and now she is the enemy too.

--------------"I love you Aleera, you are breaking my heart.

--------------"You broke my heart first.

--------------"You will pay for this Van Helsing. I will control this new werewolf and you will die this time. And you, my little red jewel, you will come back to our family.

Dracula turns into his vampire form and flies away. Nicholas faint and Aleera approaches to help Van Helsing.

-------------"Aleera, you must go to Castle Frankenstein and help Irena and Carl with the first phase of the plan.

-------------"Fine. And him?

-------------"I'll take care of him. Don't forget about the cure.

------------"I'll do my best.

------------"Good luck. And… thank you.

Meanwhile, in castle Dracula, Lillith is in a complete trance. Her powers are disappearing; she is purifying her body and her dark soul. Verona is watching. Suddenly, Marishka appears behind her older sister, wounded and without Irena. Verona is impressed with her sister's wound.

-----------"Marishka! What happened to you?

-----------"She did it! Aleera wounded me with a silver stake!

-----------"Aleera, but why!

------------"She knows everything Verona, Irena told her the truth! She used the diaries to destroy our family!

Verona is sad and angry at the same time.

------------"The queen needs to be alone. We must bring that girl here before she notice that you failed.

------------"What about Aleera?

------------"We will take her home too. She will be ours again, because we love her and she is part of us.

------------"Irena must die!

------------"But no by our fangs, my dear. Lillith wants her blood. And she will have it.

Marishka is very angry now, she wants to kill Irena. And she will, even if that means a betrayal against her queen.

_**Will Continue…**_


	16. Chapter 16 The Birth of Traitors

Dracula has return to the Castle. He is in his room, alone in front of his coffin. He is sad, angry and very worried. Verona and Marishka walk toward him.

-----------"Master

-----------"Verona, leave me alone with Marishka, please.

-----------"She is wounded my lord, she needs my help.

Dracula turns around to see the wound of Marishka. It looks nasty, but he knows she will live.

-----------"She is not going to die, leave me alone with her. Don't make me tell you twice.

Verona doesn't like the tone of his voice, but she obeys and abandons the room. Marishka is very nervous, because she knows that her master is very upset.

-------------"You and Lillith were making plans, without me, without my opinion or knowledge.

-------------"Master…

-------------"You are more coward, or more stupid! Have you forgotten what represents the existence of a werewolf! What the hell were you thinking!

Marishka is terrified.

-------------"I simply obeyed our queen, master.

Now he has decided to demonstrate Marishka who is the master. With an impressive force Dracula takes Marishka of the neck, the second bride can see the face of the death in the eyes of Dracula.

-------------"Listen to me, Lillith is powerful but I am the mind behind the power! The greed, the arrogance, the pride and the vanity makes Lillith a little weak! I don't depend of young blood to survive and be eternal, that makes me stronger! I am in control, you are mine! I want you to kill the damn werewolf, I don't know why Lillith ordered you to create him, but now you are going to destroy it! Remember, my love, if I die, you and your sisters will die too. She is not more important than I! Understood?

Dracula releases Marishka. She is afraid.

--------------"I will obey you master. But tell me, what are we going to do with Aleera and Irena?

--------------"We lost Aleera. We create her a world of lies and now we are paying the consequences. You suffer her scorn because you love her like a daughter, but I… I miss her as a woman. Aleera has filled my life with color, with life.

--------------"We can fight for her! Irena must die!

--------------"Of course she will die, is part of your task, after you kill the werewolf. But if you fail this time, I will punish you without mercy.

Marishka understands. Her heart is full of rage and fear; those feelings will help her to avoid mistakes. But her plans are the same, Irena is the cause of all her sorrows, of all her fears and she will make her pay. Even if she die trying.

Van Helsing is visited surprisingly by the Bishop of Romania. Both are in the doctor's Cabin.

------------"You are alive, it is a relieve.

------------"We are in a different situation. We need to think more than to act impulsively.

------------"Of course. The men you have requested are waiting outside, for your orders. But before you go with them, I need to talk to you about something that we consider… very important.

Meanwhile, Irena, Carl and Aleera are in Castle Frankenstein revising the plan.

-------------"I thought that we would need the mirror.

-------------"That mirror is the principal door, but not the only one, at least for us. There is another entrance in this Castle.

-------------"Really?

-------------"Where is it?

-------------"In the old library. There is another mirror there, covered with a black sheet.

-------------"Yes! I think I saw it when I was… well.

-------------"Snooping?

-------------"Aleera… thanks to my curiosity you have a chance of forgiveness and peace right now.

-------------"Yes.

-------------"This conversation is very tender girls but we have work to do. The night is not eternal.

-------------"You are right. Come on, Lillith is going to have a big surprise tonight.

In the doctor's cabin, Van Helsing is impressed with the Bishop's news.

--------------"This is amazing your Excellency, but, for Aleera this will be a high risk.

--------------"A vampire with human feelings and conscience, a vampire with the chance of eternal forgiveness for her crimes, a vampire with the chance of a new life, a new real life, must accept the risk.

--------------"I think you must discuss this theme with her, personally.

--------------"I will. I am not afraid. I am a man of God, He is my protector.

Is almost midnight, Aleera, Carl and Irena are in the old library of Castle Frankenstein. Irena uncovers the big mirror. Aleera closes her eyes and begins to concentrate. Suddenly, the image of the entrance to the home of Dracula appears. Irena and Carl are smiling, Aleera opens her eyes and old memories come to her mind. She hates them, but the memories are alive, as a torture. Aleera and Carl notice the pain in Aleera's eyes.

-------------"Aleera…

-------------"I will not fail, I will not turn back!

-------------"We know.

-------------"Almost 200 hundred years of memories and feelings. But when I think about my parents…. I hate those liars, and I will help in their destruction, until the end. Come on.

Irena and Carl are hidden in one of Castle Dracula's rooms, they are waiting for Aleera.

--------------"Do you know the castle?

--------------"No, well, not really.

--------------"Anna died here, right?

--------------"Yes. Ah, here she comes.

Aleera arrives with a big red book in her hands.

------------"I saw Victor Frankenstein with this book many times. Is very ancient, maybe here you can find the cure of the werewolf.

-----------"Thank you Aleera.

-----------"Go back to Van Helsing, do you remember the exit?

-----------"Of course.

-----------"Fine. Be careful, Verona, Marishka and the Dwergers are around.

-----------"I'll be fine

-----------"Good luck.

Lillith interrupts her trance for a moment. She can feel the presence of intruders in the Castle. Verona is beside her. Irena is selfish, even when is time of having some fun.

--------------"Verona, I need more young blood for my bath before the ritual. Go to the village and take that fool of Marishka with you.

--------------"Are you angry my queen?

--------------"With you? No. But Marishka is abusing of my patience and if she doesn't keep her promises I will have to punish her!

--------------"What about Aleera?

--------------"A mother always forgives. But always punishes first. Now go! I need the blood of Irena tomorrow, will be my second night and I can't lose time!

Marishka is suffering, Lillith is a thorn in her side, because of the queen orders Dracula is angry with her. Her wound is painful too, is like a burn in her skin. Verona appears.

---------------"We have to go to the village. We need to capture Irena and other four girls.

---------------"Verona, what would you think if I tell you that we should let her die?

---------------"Let her die? Who?

---------------"Lillith.

---------------"Are you crazy! She is our queen, the woman who brought us back!

---------------"She is the woman who uses us to do her dirty work, she orders and we obey like Idiots! Dracula is our master, our lover and source of life. Not her.

---------------"You are losing your mind. Come on!

---------------"Irena is mine Verona.

Verona is getting tired of the arrogant attitude of Marishka.

--------------"We have orders. Come on!

--------------"All right, let's go, marionette.

_**Will Continue…**_


	17. Chapter 17 The Plan

The brides have arrived to the village. Marishka and Verona descend in their human form; all is quiet, the streets are empty, the village seems abandoned. Marishka is behind Verona.

-------------"Do you think that they abandoned the village?

-------------"No, they are hiding, but we will catch them.

Suddenly, they hear a noise, in an instant, the men of Van Helsing appear, some in the roofs of the houses, others in the corners of the street, they are trapped. Marishka tries to escape and she has success, but Verona doesn't have the same luck, Van Helsing with other three men attack Verona with Holy Water and silver arrows. Marishka is a silent witness, she feels pain in her heart, and she can't help her sister. Full of sorrow and rage, Marishka flies away. All the people in the village begin to abandon their shelters to see Verona dying. She is screaming in pain, she is burning, and her beauty dies rapidly, until finally, only her ashes remains. Some people are relieved, others are impressed, but no one dares to laugh or celebrate. They know that the destruction of a vampire always brings more danger.

Aleera and Irena are hidden and observe Lillith. Suddenly, Aleera feels the pain, the pain in the heart that announces death of a sister. Irena can see the tears in her eyes.

--------------"What is it?

--------------"One of my sisters is dead.

--------------"Which?

--------------"I think is… Verona. I hate her but the pain is the same. We are bound to each other, I can't change that.

Lillith suspends her searching of intruders because her heart is feeling pain too. She can feel the death of one of her daughters. Her pain is deep and she falls on her knees. Aleera and Irena are impressed with that, but they can't stop now. Irena takes the bottle with the medicine that Carl gave her.

-------------"Are you sure Irena?

-------------"Do you know the story of Romeo and Juliet?

-------------"Yes. I love reading.

-------------"Well, I will be Juliet playing "the dead girl" for a while, and you, you will have to give the best performance of your life. I need to resuscitate without problems.

-------------"Trust me Irena; I will not leave this castle without you. Your life is in good hands.

------------"I know.

------------"Fine. But before, I need a little amount of your blood or Lillith will discover us.

------------"You are not going to lose your control when you see my blood? Right?

------------"Of course not. I don't need blood for the time being, I am fine.

------------"Good. Give me a minute.

Marishka is weeping for the death of Verona in the darkness of the forest. She feels bad with herself because she argued with Verona in the castle, she treated her bad and now there is no chance to apologize. What Marishka doesn't imagine is that Dracula is near her, mourning for the same loss.

-------------"She is dead.

Marishka turns around and see Dracula behind her.

------------"Oh, master. I couldn't save her, I am sorry.

------------"She was my first companion. I don't know why I can't help my brides when they need me.

Marishka walks towards her master and embraces him with all her grief and love. He responds to her hug.

--------------"We are alone Marishka. Verona is dead and Aleera is our enemy. She abandoned us because we lied to her. We lie to her and now she hates us. We are alone.

In Castle Dracula Lillith is weeping the death of one of her daughters. But her eyes shine with hope, when she looks at the window and sees Aleera chasing Irena. Her attention is concentrated in the chaser and the prey. Irena is in the border of the cliff and Aleera is approaches her. Lillith is very happy; she is excited with the scene.

--------------"Good Aleera, kill her and bring me her blood!

Irena jumps of the cliff; Aleera turns into her vampire form and flies to catch her victim. Lillith is anxious; she wants to know what happened. Moments later, Aleera is in the room, in her lovely human form, dragging Irena by one of her legs. She leaves Irena in the center of the floor and approaches Lillith with a crystal bottle. There are traces of blood in Aleera's mouth.

-------------"Here I am my queen, with the blood you need.

-------------"My darling, my baby girl. You are my best creation!

Lillith walks towards Irena's body. Aleera is alarmed, because she must follow the plan and protect her friend. Friends; the word is strange in her mind, when she found her truth she thought that she would remain alone, forever , and now she is the ally and friend of Van Helsing, Irena and Carl. Lillith touches the skin of Irena, it feels cold, she revises her neck and she finds the marks of Aleera's fangs. She is satisfied. Lillith stands up and walks toward Aleera with a big smile in her face.

------------"Get rid of her body. I don't want to see her here.

------------"Fine.

------------"You are with us again, I am very proud of you.

------------"I am better than Marishka?

------------"Of course. Thank you my child, you saved my eternity.

Carl revises the old book, until finally he finds the page he needs.

-----------"Here it is! _"I went to Rome seeking forgiveness, and a mission began in my family. We will never rest or enter heaven, until my descendants erase Dracula of our family line". _These pages were written by Valerious the Elder. _"I created the lord of the nights, because my love of father couldn't accept the death of my son, but I was wrong, I created a monster, but he is my son, I cannot kill him. I will leave clues that will help in his destruction and also I will leave the clue to the only weapon that can destroy him. And I will leave the cure too, because a hero always needs a reward". _And here it is; the components of the cure. Fine, is a little difficult but not impossible,

Aleera arrives in her vampire form, carrying Irena in her arms. Carl is impressed. Aleera leaves Irena gently in a sofa and transforms in her human form.

--------------"How is she?

--------------"Alive, but you must know better than me you gave her that… "Tonic"

--------------"She will be fine; she will wake up in a few hours.

--------------"Good. The first phase of the plan has been completed. And… you must know that… Verona is dead.

---------------"Oh, well… I don't know what to say.

---------------"We have fewer enemies. I felt her pain and her fear, but that was her destiny.

----------------"Yes.

---------------"Is almost dawn, I need to sleep. I will be resting in the basement. Take good care of her.

----------------"I will, and thank you Aleera. I'll tell Van Helsing about the success of the first phase.

----------------"Fine.

The sun arises in the horizon. The Bishop of Romania and Van Helsing are reunited in the church of the village. There is another man in the chapel; tall, blond, he has green eyes, and he is young and very handsome.

---------------"Van Helsing, this is Stefan Angelov; he is the young scientist who developed the idea for the cure of the vampires.

---------------"I am pleased to meet you Mr. Van Helsing. You are a legend and a hero.

---------------"I am a man who fights against the darkness. Now, Mr. Angelov, can you explain your theory?

----------------"I know it will work. If I decontaminate her blood, she will be human again, with clean blood of donors.

----------------"Donors?

----------------"Yes, I will need some blood donors. The process is complicated but I am sure that will work.

----------------"Listen Mr. Angelov. Aleera was my enemy but… now she is my best friend; she has helped us all this time because we opened her eyes to her truth. A truth that changed her life. Don't use her like an experiment object, help her to have a normal life in the daylight, help her to start again.

----------------"I will.

The hours pass slowly; Carl and Van Helsing are working in the cure of the werewolf. Meanwhile, Irena is with her father.

---------------"Aleera is behaving well?

---------------"Like a saint.

---------------"Do you know the rumor about the scientist?

---------------"Yes, she deserves a cure too. Carl and Van Helsing are working in the cure for you. They found the components in an old book, Aleera gave it to Carl. Soon, you will be normal again, the nightmare will end, and this time for ever.

_**Will Continue….**_


	18. Chapter 18 Night 2

Night 2

Aleera and Irena have a private conversation in Castle Frankenstein.

-------------"I cannot accept Irena.

-------------"Why not?

-------------"Because I don't deserve it. And… besides, the people hate me, they will never accept me. In their eyes I am a monster, they will always see me as the monster that killed the people they loved.

-------------"Aleera, the Bishop of Romania is giving you this chance because he knows that you deserve a reward. If this plan works you will be a normal girl who will be able to be under the warm light of the sun. You will be able to be the mother of a normal and healthy baby. You do not deserve to die now that you have done so much good.

Aleera feels emotions that impel her to accept the risk. She can almost imagine the beauty of a normal life, to see the sun. But she is afraid. Irena is determined to convince her.

--------------"Aleera, you deserve this chance.

--------------"But I caused you pain. You have forgotten that?

--------------"You repented.

--------------"Have you forgiven me?

---------------"Yes Aleera, I have forgiven you. And I want you to live. I want to be your friend, your sister if you want of course.

---------------"Thank you.

---------------"Is that a yes?

---------------"Yes, I will do it. But if does not work, Van Helsing and your father must kill Dracula, without remorse or changes of plans. Promise me, please.

---------------"I promise. But be positive, everything will be fine. Are you ready to meet your saviors?

---------------"Sure.

---------------"Wait here.

Irena walks towards the parlor. When she comes back, the Bishop of Romania, Stefan and Van Helsing enter in the room with her. Stefan is impressed with Aleera; he never imagined that Aleera was so beautiful, so delicate in spite of being a vampire. Aleera is curious about the young man too. She feels strange, like if butterflies were dancing in her belly. Van Helsing and Irena notice the silent actions between Aleera and Stefan; they are very surprised with that. The Bishop approaches to Aleera with respect.

--------------"Do you want to be forgiven and liberated of your serious crimes?

--------------"Yes.

--------------"I always thought that a vampire could not bear the presence of a God's representative.

--------------"If you don't throw me Holy Water or cross me with a silver stake I have nothing to fear.

--------------"Soon you will not have to be afraid.

--------------"If it works of course.

-------------"It will, I have Faith. And, besides Stefan, a lot of people want to help you.

The parlor's door opens and many residents of the village start to enter in the room. Aleera is impressed. Irena and Van Helsing are smiling, they are happy for Aleera.

Meanwhile, in Castle Dracula, Marishka, Dracula and Lillith are reunited in the room that was the laboratory.

-----------------"Why did you create a werewolf? Are you trying to put me in danger Lillith?

-----------------"Dracula, you are my favorite, I will never harm you.

-----------------"I want to know why.

-----------------"Because I needed to punish that girl. They don't have the cure; she or Van Helsing will have to kill him sooner or later.

-----------------"I want the control!

-----------------"And I don't want that beast here! Dracula I love you, as much as I love Marishka and Aleera, but this is my time, I am the queen, your queen. My blood stone is full again; I will be the strongest queen of darkness. And if you and my girls behave well, I will pass my strength to all of you too.

------------------"That sounds better, my queen. But I have to ask you, where is Aleera?

------------------"She is… meditating in a secret place. She is thinking about Marishka too.

Marishka reacts immediately.

----------------"In me?

----------------"She's still angry with you and she knows that you will be angry with her because she killed Irena against your wishes.

-----------------"Are you sure that Irena is really dead? Because I don't believe it.

-----------------"Of course I am, I saw her with my own eyes. She wasn't breathing, she was cold, no heartbeat, the marks of Aleera's fangs was in her neck and her blood is in my stone thanks to Aleera's beautiful work.

-----------------"How can you be so sure? Aleera hates us; she defied me, she told me horrible things! She wants to see us dead, really, How can you trust in her?

-----------------"She knows that we are the only family she has. She needs us to survive. She will come back to us, to you. I believe in her because the blood of Irena is in blood stone, I can smell it.

Dracula and Marishka are not so sure at all. They know that Aleera's behavior is erratic. Marishka feels that there is something wrong.

---------------"I would not be so sure, my queen.

---------------"I believe in what I saw

---------------"You are too weak to think clearly, Lillith

---------------"Enough Marishka! We must be positive about Aleera.

Dracula needs to believe that Aleera will come back to him, but Marishka knows that is not possible. She saw the hate in Aleera's eyes very clearly. She couldn't change overnight.

----------------"I need both of you with me. I will not only celebrate my path towards the third night, I want to remember my daughter Verona, she needs a proper veneration, and we must honor her life and death.

In Castle Frankenstein, Aleera is resting on a bed; Stefan is injecting a serum in her veins. Irena along with other two scientist of the order are collecting the blood of the donors in crystal bottles.

Carl almost finished the cure; he is very proud of himself. Van Helsing is giving orders to the men that are guarding the village. But Nicholas condition is not as good as in the beginning of the illness. The sedatives are useless and the doctor is very worried. He walks towards the window, he looks at the dark sky and sees the moon, it is almost full.

--------------"One more night my friend, one more night and you will be lost

The process for Aleera begins. She is asleep and Stefan is beside her. In her left arm he has injected a pipe that is sucking her blood and in her right arm there is a line of whey that is injecting the blood of the donors. The idea is to remove the contaminated blood of her system and replace it with the blood of the donors. Irena approaches to Stefan.

--------------"How is she?

--------------"I think she is going to be fine and normal at the end.

--------------"What will happen, which is the theory in all this experiment?

---------------"I am cleaning her veins and her body of all contamination. And I am putting pure blood in her system. If I clean her system of all that evil, it is possible that her body and her spirit react to life again.

---------------"I hope it works.

---------------"Yes, she is so beautiful, so delicate to be a vampire; she deserves to live and… be a normal girl and… be a mother someday.

---------------"Is just me or… you are more than interested in Aleera?

---------------"Who? Me? Well, she is amazing, I mean… when she is not, you know…

---------------"She is a nice girl when she is not in her vampire form. Save her, please.

----------------"I will.

----------------"Good. I must see my father. I'll be back later.

Irena abandons the room. A few minutes later she is outside and walking towards the doctor's cabin. She opens the door and she finds a horrible scene. The doctor is dead in the floor, he is in a blood puddle and her father is there too, stained with the doctor's blood. He is breathing hard and he is acting like a madman.

-------------"Father! What have you done!

Nicholas notices even in his madness that the girl is his daughter. With an impressive force, Nicholas jumps through the window. Irena is so scared that she doesn't know what to do. The men of Van Helsing enter in the cabin and find the horrible scene.

-------------"Are you all right?

Irena doesn't responds

-----------"Miss?

-----------"Now I know what Anna felt when she saw her brother turned into a werewolf.

------------"What?

------------"I'll better call Van Helsing!

**_Will Continue…_**


	19. Chapter 19 Breath of Life

Van Helsing arrives to the doctor's cabin along with one of the men he is commanding. He is impressed with gory scene. He walks toward Irena.

-------------"Irena, What Happened?

-------------"My father…he… he killed the doctor.

-------------"Calm down.

The men of Van Helsing are waiting for his orders.

------------"We must find him before he kills another person

------------"We will find him before the sun goes down.

------------"Listen, don't kill him. We find the cure, is just a matter of time.

------------"Fine.

Meanwhile, the process of decontamination of Aleera's blood has finished. She is still asleep and she is responding well. Stefan is lost in her beauty. The Bishop is noticing this and he is worried.

The sun arises in the sky. Irena is weeping in the comfort of Van Helsing's arms, she is losing her father.

Aleera is opening her eyes; she can notice the light of the sun in the room. Stefan is beside her.

------------"Aleera, how do you feel?

She doesn't respond because the emotion is too deep. She can feel the pounding of her heart, her skin is warm and she has air in her lungs again. Stefan is worried, her silence is a bad response for him, but at the same time he can see the light in her face, the shine in her eyes. Finally, Aleera stands up, the Bishop is impressed and he is waiting for a positive result. Stefan walks towards her.

-------------"Aleera, please tell me, how do you feel?

-------------"I feel life inside of me. My breath and my skin are warm again. I can't believe it!

Aleera is almost crying because of the emotion. But she needs more proofs; she looks at the window, to the open space, to the light of the sun. She walks slowly towards the window and with nervousness she extends her hand to feel the rays of the sun in her skin for the first time in almost 200 hundred years. The experiment works, Aleera is not a vampire anymore, she is alive, she is normal again. The dark times are over; she is a real woman. Her emotion is as big as the world.

Stefan and the Bishop are very happy with the results. Stefan is more than happy, to him, Aleera looks more beautiful, more delicate and amazing than before. She is like a child learning all about a new environment. Irena and Van Helsing enter in the room, and they cannot believe what they are seeing; Aleera under the rays of the sun.

----------------"It works

----------------"Oh my God.

Irena walks towards Irena with tears in her eyes. They are tears of emotion.

--------------"I'm alive Irena, I'm alive!

--------------"Yes. And you will have a beautiful life, full of light and love, and future.

Irena embraces Aleera. Van Helsing is very happy for her, Aleera deserved that. The Bishop is happy, but he knows that Aleera will need more protection, because she is human now and mortal.

--------------"Van Helsing, we need to talk about these girls, is important.

--------------"I think that I know the motive of your concern your Excellency. I have bad news too.

Irena breaks the embrace. She is happy for Aleera, but the problem of her father is tearing her heart apart. Aleera is more sensitive than before. She can't see her friend suffering.

---------------"What is it Irena? Are you all right?

---------------"My father… the beast inside him has taken the control.

----------------"I am sorry.

----------------"Don't leave me alone with this. Please.

----------------"I am your friend; I am alive and safe because of you. Besides, Carl is a clever man, I am sure that he found the cure already. Don't lose the hope.

Irena embraces Aleera again.

In the doctor's cabin, the Bishop is impressed with the horrible and bloody scene. Some of the village men remove the body of the doctor out of the cabin. Van Helsing is walking towards the Bishop.

----------------"This is terrible.

----------------"Nicholas is changing. He is becoming a werewolf. We only have this night to save him.

----------------"Lillith, Dracula and the bride named Marishka must die tonight. If Lillith performs her ritual…

----------------"Lillith will die performing her own ritual, I am sure of that. And of course, we achieved that thanks to Aleera.

-----------------"We must protect that girl, and Irena. Aleera is now mortal and Irena is too vulnerable to cooperate with us. I suggest that they travel to Rome. They will be safe in the Vatican.

-----------------"Is a good idea. If Dracula or Marishka find out that Aleera is no longer a Vampire, they will kill her without mercy, and Irena signed her death sentence when she crossed the path of Lillith. They can't stay here.

-----------------"I'll take them with me before noon. Now, if you excuse, I am going to telegraph to the Vatican, so they will be waiting for us.

-----------------"Good

Suddenly, Carl enters in the room with the cure in his hands.

----------------"Here I am, I finished, the cure is here! My God! What happened here?

----------------"Carl, we need to talk.

Meanwhile, Aleera is impressed with her new environment under the sunlight. Her smile shines with the glory of her new life; her eyes are showing the pureness of a clean soul and her beauty merge with the splendor of the nature. Irena is very happy for her, but she is suffering too, her father is a wild monster, a killer. But she doesn't want to spoil the magic of Aleera's first time as a mortal. She looks so happy, so nice.

--------------"This is amazing Irena. The warmth of the sun in my skin, the beat of my heart, the air in my lungs and the way I feel. Nothing can compare with this.

--------------"Welcome to life, my friend.

--------------"Thank you. I don't know what to do now. I lived like a vampire for almost 200 years. I feel like a newborn child. The world is not the same. Look at me, now, with this… gown. I am not Aleera the bride anymore; I don't know how to change.

--------------"I will help you.

--------------"I will help you too. With your father, with your home, if you let me I'll be part of your family.

--------------"Thank you. But maybe the future will give you a better way of life.

-------------"What do you mean?

-------------"Stefan Angelov.

The name is music for Aleera's ears, and she is confused, because all her life she thought that the man of her life was Dracula.

--------------"Dracula was a lie of love in my life. I was blind and confused. I was living in a competition of love and attention all the time. But when I met Stefan, something strange happened. And a few moments ago, when he was near me, I felt things… that I cannot describe. Things that Dracula never made me feel.

--------------"I am sure that Stefan feels the same for you. He fought for you with all his strengths; he stayed with you all the time.

---------------"Yes. But I can't say that is love yet, I feel something, but I want to be sure first. This is new for me. In your case Irena, all is clearer. I can see love in your eyes for Van Helsing.

---------------"What?

---------------"I was immortal at that time but I saw it anyway. Any person could see that. I can see the same shine in your eyes right now.

---------------"When he is near me I feel safe. Is an irony but I am close to my father now because of his condition. He was always drunk; after the death of my mother and little brother, my father became another person and I was alone all the time. And then Van Helsing entered in my life; he is so strong and brave. But gentle at the same time.

Aleera smiles to her friend. She is in love, like her.

-----------"But I can't build illusions.

-----------"Why not?

-----------"Because he will leave as soon as this nightmare finally end.

-----------"You can stop him

-----------"No, he is a special man with a special mission. And, he has a life that he doesn't remember.

-----------"The mortal love can be painful.

-----------"Yes, it can.

Aleera is determined to cheer up her friend and give her an advice too.

------------"Do you know where Anna was buried?

------------"She wasn't buried. Van Helsing cremated her in the hill, in the coast. Anna never knew or saw the ocean; he gave her the privilege after her death.

------------"Take me to that hill. I must do something before I start with my new life.

------------"Fine. Let's go.

_**Will Continue…**_


	20. Chapter 20 Love and Fear

Nicholas is losing his mind. He is running from side to side, the forest seems to be the perfect place to hide, but he can feel the persecution against him.

------------"They are chasing me. Maybe I must let them find me; they will end with my misery. No, Irena needs me; she has faith in the cure. I must escape.

Nicholas runs away.

Aleera and Irena are in the hill, the place where Anna was cremated. Aleera is lost in her thoughts, in a deep moment of meditation. Irena is beside her and she is curious about what Aleera is doing.

--------------"What are you doing?

--------------"I am thinking about Anna. I harmed her in many ways. I want her pardon.

--------------"She listens to you Aleera. Anna was a wonderful woman. She knows that you repented, that you have saved many lives and she knows that because of you, her death will not be in vain.

--------------"Thank you.

Aleera closes her eyes.

"_Anna, please forgive me. I promise that I will start a new life of grace, honor, peace, love and gratitude. My soul is clean and I am speaking to you with my heart. Your enemies will be destroyed and your people will be safe and in peace again. Now, I can say; God bless you Anna Valerious, rest in peace"._

Irena is very sad, she tried to be like Anna but she is not strong like she was. Anna was brave even in the most awful situations, but she is afraid, all her strength has gone with her father. Aleera notices the pain in the eyes of Irena.

----------------"You are like Anna

---------------"No, you are wrong. She was brave and she had the control of her emotions all the time. I am devastated; I can't go on because I can't face my pain.

---------------"You are brave like her. And you love Van Helsing like. She gave her life for him and I know that you are capable of doing the same, because you love him. You can't give up, you must fight until the end, I will be next to you, and you have my help.

Irena revives her hopes thanks to Aleera's support. Suddenly, Stefan arrives. He wasn't expected in the place and both girls are impressed with his presence.

---------------"Irena, Aleera,

---------------"Stefan, What are you doing here?

---------------"The Bishop sent me. There is danger and both of you must leave Transylvania with the Bishop before noon.

---------------"We can't leave Transylvania, Van Helsing, Carl and the people needs us!

---------------"Aleera calm down. I'll need to speak with Van Helsing.

Irena walks away, now Aleera and Stefan are alone in the hill. The ocean breeze is warm and soft. Stefan is so lost in the presence of Aleera and she is so curious about what she is feeling for him.

---------------"Aleera

---------------"Yes?

---------------"You are so beautiful.

---------------"Thank you Stefan. Also I want to thank you for what you did. You gave me a second chance; I am alive again because of you.

----------------"That's why I want you far from danger. You are alive and you must stay alive.

Aleera is losing her strength in the presence of Stefan. Her heart pounds wildly. She had never felt something like that, not even for Dracula.

Meanwhile in Castle Dracula, Marishka is surrounding the parlor and she finds the blood stone in Lillith's altar. She walks towards the beautiful relic full of blood and begins to revise the content.

"_The blood of Irena is here, but I don't believe in her death. Aleera is planning something against us, I can feel it. But what?"_

Suddenly, Lillith appears beside Marishka, with a big smile in her beautiful face.

---------------"What are you doing darling?

---------------"I am studying your stone.

---------------"Why?

---------------"Curiosity. This ritual is a vital part of you, if something goes wrong, you will be dead in an instant.

---------------"Are you trying to scare me?

---------------"No.

---------------"Good. What are you going to do about Aleera? I need her here.

---------------"I talked with Dracula. We are not going to force her to come back.

---------------"I said that I need her here!

---------------"And I said that we are not going to force her! She is not your daughter Lillith; I am not your daughter either. Dracula created us, not you. You are not the mother of all the vampires. You can't give me orders; I am not your marionette.

Lillith is impressed with Marishka's defiant attitude.

---------------"Marishka, you are here now because of me, because I brought you back. I am older, wiser and stronger. I can kill you in an instant, but I am a good mother and I know the meaning of the pardon. But if you dare to talk to me like that again, you will see me bathing in your blood. Understood?

Marishka walks away without a response. That is an insult for an arrogant queen like Lillith.

---------------"I believe that one of my daughters needs discipline.

In the village, Irena is arguing with Van Helsing.

-------------"I will not leave the village!

-------------"Aleera and you are in danger!

-------------"Anna was in danger too and you never asked her to give up or leave!

-------------"She was different, she was a warrior!

-------------"I am not a porcelain doll! I have done a lot dangerous maneuvers these days!

-------------"But you had companions! Aleera was immortal and she protected you in those days but now she is mortal and she can't!

-------------"You think that I am a weak girl. But let me tell you something about me. I survived the curse of my family, I guided you towards the land of the monsters and… I feel that I love you with all my heart.

Van Helsing feels the same for her, but he is afraid. He lost Anna and he doesn't want to lose Irena too. He walks toward Irena and embraces her.

----------------"I feel the same for you.

---------------"Really?

---------------"Yes, and that's why I want you in a safe place.

---------------"I need to be next to you Van Helsing.

The love is in the air. Now, Van Helsing and Irena are united by the same feeling and purpose. Finally, Van Helsing kisses Irena. The fear of seeing Anna's face in Irena scares him, but that doesn't happen. What both feel is real and the ghost of Anna is not present.

Aleera and Stefan are in a very similar situation. They are sitting in the edge of the hill, admiring the ocean.

---------------"I want to stay Stefan. This war is mine too.

---------------"No, you are not part of it anymore. Aleera… I cannot explain what I feel for you, but the truth is that I am in love. You are in my mind all the time and you live in my dreams since the moment I met you.

Aleera doesn't know what to say, but she is pleased with his feelings.

--------------"My feelings were dark; I was the slave of a man whom I thought that I loved. Then I met you, you returned me the life, you fought for me. And I admit that you live in my mind and I feel things for you, things that I cannot describe. Perhaps you are the correct man to teach me the beauty of true love.

Stefan risks his heart and kisses Aleera with all the love he feels for her. Aleera responds to his kisses with the same love and tenderness.

Dracula awakes with a deep pain in his heart; He feels that he is losing a piece of his life and the image of Aleera appear in his mind. He cannot explain the sorrow and emptiness in his dark soul.

Is almost noon. Aleera and Stefan have returned to the village. The Bishop is in the middle of the street beside a carriage. Irena and Van Helsing are with him.

-----------------"What's happening?

-----------------"Aleera, Irena. We have to leave Transylvania. The danger is real.

-----------------"This is our war too.

Van Helsing and the Bishop are very worried. Stefan too. But they know that Aleera and Irena are very obstinate, and if they force them to go away it is probable that they find a way to return and that would be more dangerous.

--------------"All right. All of us will stay and fight together.

--------------"Your Excellency…

--------------"I am a man of God, and I must fight against the evil with all my weapons. The prayers are valuable, but the actions too.

Aleera is happy with that decision. The moment of truth is near, and the death of Lillith too.

---------------"After tonight, we will have fewer enemies. Lillith will die in her own ritual.

The sun goes down, in Castle Dracula Lillith feels that the night in the real world is near. She takes the blood stone in her hands.

In the village all is silence. Van Helsing and Carl has joined Nicholas's search.

-----------------"How are we going to kill Dracula if we give the remedy to Nicholas first?

-----------------"I have a plan.

-----------------"What plan? I need to know, I am part of this too.

-----------------"We only need the werewolf venom to kill Dracula, is the venom in the bite and not the monster the cause of death

----------------"How are we going to obtain the poison? I don't believe that the werewolf will give us a sample of the poison without problems!

----------------"Relax Carl; I told you, I have a plan.

**Night 3**

Lillith is alone in the cold and arid garden of Castle Dracula. The ghostly moon is almost full; the time is perfect for her ritual, because only when the moon is full the powers of the blood stone are useless. Her mind is full of evil illusions, but suddenly, all her life appears in her thoughts. Why the ghosts of her past are visiting her in this moment? She remembers her life as the queen of Thebes, her wedding with Tagmet, the beauty of her lost kingdom and the lost of her innocence. Lillith is afraid for the first time in her life. Old memories are the sign of a fatality. But the memories are there, inside her mind and she can't destroy them. Lillith is weak; her life depends of the young blood in her stone. There will be no other chance for her. If she fails tonight, she will die.

_**Will Continue…**_


	21. Chapter 21 The beginning of the End

In the Village Aleera and Irena are under the custody of the Bishop and his delegates. Stefan has left his scientific mood and he joined the men in the search and capture of Nicholas, showing that he is not only a great scientist but also a brave man.

Aleera and Irena are worried but happy at the same time, an illusion of love lives in their hearts. Aleera is a new woman now; she dresses as a normal girl in a beautiful normal dress. She doesn't look like the bride of Dracula anymore.

--------------"Life is full of miracles

--------------"Yes, and you are a living example Aleera.

--------------"Life is wonderful, love is magnificent.

--------------"Yes, sometimes. What you need to learn Aleera, is that the happiness is never complete.

---------------"Don't think like that. I know you are worried about your father, but he will be fine. You'll see. Van Helsing and Carl will save him.

---------------"Yes, you are right. What will be happening with Lillith?

---------------"When Lillith is dying we are going to know it. She is the queen of darkness; the night will tremble with her death. The crows will announce with their singing the mortal defeat of the queen of all vampires.

---------------"You are an expert in dark poetry Aleera.

In the cold and arid garden of Castle Dracula, Lillith is ready to perform her ritual. Dracula and Marishka are silent witnesses of the process.

Lillith has the blood stone in her hands and now is the moment of truth. The beautiful queen of the vampires begins to drink the blood in the stone. Marishka and Dracula are impressed with the scene. Suddenly, Lillith drops the blood stone; the relic falls down in the rocky soil breaking in thousand pieces. Lillith feels an intense pain in her belly and an ardor in her dark heart.

In the village, a light earthquake surprises the people. Irena and Aleera feel the quake and now they know that it is the beginning of the end.

-----------"Irena, Lillith is dying, her agony will be slow. But for tomorrow, the nights of Marishka and Dracula will be counted.

In the forest, a herd of crows begins to sing. The singing of the crows is sharp, sinister. The flight of the dark birds is erratic. Van Helsing, Carl, Stefan and the rest of the men cannot understand what is happening. The crows had never behaved in such a sinister way.

Nicholas can feel the cold of the night; his instincts are telling him that something awful is happening.

In Castle Dracula, Lillith is laughing between tears. She realizes that she has been betrayed in a malicious and vile way. The pain is unbearable, her heart is burning, and she knows that she is dying; she knows that her death will be slow and that she is going to be conscious until the end.

Dracula and Marishka are beside her, they are tying to understand her hysteric behavior.

------------"What is it? Why you dropped the blood stone?

------------"I am dying

------------"What?

------------"Is impossible!

------------"There was no young blood in the stone, there was only old blood. I drank the blood of old people. Only you, my children, knew that the only way of killing me was to make me drink old blood.

-------------"But you said that the blood of Irena was in your stone!

-------------"There were only a few drops that not allow me to realize that I was committing suicide. Aleera did a wonderful work.

A strong pain attacks Lillith and makes her fall down to the rocky soil. Dracula helps her to stand up, and then he picks her up in his arms and takes her inside the castle. Marishka cannot believe it; Aleera has just made something terrible and the worst of all, Irena is still alive.

Dracula places Lillith in a bed. The queen of all vampires is suffering too much. The pain is unbearable; the veins in her beautiful face begin to be evident and her skin begins to look grey and old

------------"Lillith, I am sorry.

------------"Do not complain. You cannot help me but you can avenge me. If you know what is convenient for you.

The pain torments her again, but she is too arrogant to give up before her agony.

-----------"Listen, I want the head of Aleera along with the heart of that little witch of Irena! I am going to die, but they will come with me!

Dracula begins to laugh at her. Lillith is trembling and begins to be scared with the attitude of Dracula.

------------"Lillith, you begin to pay the price of the vanity. I have the free way to create my own kingdom without having to listen to your advices.

Lillith now not only suffers for the pain of dying, her soul cries for the treachery of her children. Lillith swallows her sorrow and decides to speak.

--------------"My children have finished with me. My soul will be in sorrow forever. I am going to take revenge.

The old blood in her veins is burning her system. She is getting old too fast, her beauty is almost nonexistent

---------------"Leave me alone traitor! I want to die alone!

Dracula accepts her command.

--------------"Die alone like the monster you are. Now you turn out to be identical to your soul, horrible and pathetic.

Dracula abandons the room. Lillith is consuming in her physical and spiritual pain. But with her last forces she throws a last curse upon herself.

"_My soul will live in the darkness of the earth forever. I will wander until I can collect new young souls. I will return and the night will be my allied". _

A scream of intense pain announces to the night the painful death of Lillith. Marishka can feel the cold in her skin. Dracula is happy with the death of the queen of the vampires. He is the master now.

In the forest of Transylvania, the crows have stopped their singing and begin to return to the branches of the trees. Carl is amazed by the strange scene. Van Helsing and Stefan are beside him.

--------------"The crows stopped singing.

--------------"Lillith is dead.

--------------"Are you sure?

--------------"How can you be so sure?

--------------"I can feel it, she is dead. The plan works, the first phase is complete.

Nicholas appears before them. He seems calm, but also weak and with some wounds in his face.

-----------------"Nicholas!

-----------------"I am here, you can kill me or save me, I will not fight.

Van Helsing approaches him.

----------------"We found the cure, you will be normal again, very soon.

----------------"Thank you.

----------------"Carl, come here!

Carl obeys and walks toward them. Stefan joins them and begins to take a blood sample from Nicholas right arm.

---------------"Why are you taking my blood?

---------------"We need the poison on your blood Nicholas.

---------------"If we want to kill Dracula we need the venom.

---------------"And for the plan, you must be healed.

---------------"Fine. But hurry.

In Castle Dracula, Marishka has entered in the room where Lillith died. The scene is awful. The remnants of Lillith are disgusting. Dracula approaches and takes his bride out of the room.

----------------"Your dream has become a reality Marishka, Lillith is dead.

----------------"Are you happy with her death? Where is your gratitude? She was the woman who brought you back.

----------------"Your behavior is very erratic Marishka.

----------------"Is not erratic. Her death is indifferent for me. I hated her arrogance but she was the woman who brought us back

----------------"I am in control again Marishka.

----------------"In control of what? Verona is dead, Lillith is also dead and Aleera is obviously our most dangerous enemy. We can't build a kingdom because we are alone.

----------------"We can, and we will. Now my dear, we have to plan a last hunt. Irena is yours; Aleera and Van Helsing are mine.

----------------"What are you going to do with Aleera?

----------------"I don't know. But if she refuses to return with me, I will have to kill her.

Marishka is not in accordance with Dracula. She does not wish the death of Aleera. She needs to make another plan.

In the village. Van Helsing, Carl and Stefan return with Nicholas. Irena and Aleera are in the center of the street. Finally Irena sees her father. She immediately runs toward him. Father and daughter are reunited again.

--------------"Father, are you all right?

--------------"I am fine, I am cured.

--------------"Thank God!

--------------"I am sorry Irena; I know I killed a man…

--------------"It was not your fault, you were not yourself. The Lord will forgive you.

Stefan walks towards Aleera with a crystal bottle in his hand. The venom is inside the bottle.

-------------"The death of Dracula is here.

-------------"Werewolf venom. Perfect.

-------------"Van Helsing thinks that Lillith is…

-------------"Yes, she is dead. The crows announced her death and the night trembled. Soon, we will be free.

Carl helps Nicholas and takes him towards one of the cabins. Irena embraces Van Helsing with gratitude and love.

----------------"Thank you Van Helsing. I love you so much.

----------------"Me too.

Dracula is waiting in his room. The dawn is near but it is fine, because he needs time to rest and plan his new moves against Van Helsing. And of course, he needs to find a way to recover Aleera.

But Marishka is afraid. Even when she knows that Lillith is dead, she can still feel her presence in the castle. Her cold presence is in the air.

"_I will forget you Lillith, you are dead and you can't control us anymore"._

_**Will Continue…**_


	22. Chapter 22 Plans for the Future

The sun arises in the village, there is a celebration, the people is happy because of the death of Lillith. They feel that the end of the darkness is near.

Aleera, Stefan, Van Helsing, Carl, Irena, Nicholas and the Bishop are reunited in the former home of the Valerious family.

--------------"Lillith is dead, now the road toward the end of the darkness is free. Dracula and Marishka are a threat that we must eliminate soon. We need a plan, ladies and gentlemen.

-------------"I already have an idea your Excellency.

-------------"Go ahead Van Helsing.

-------------"We have the venom of the werewolf. Dracula thinks that Nicholas is still a werewolf; we can use that in our favor. If we confuse Dracula we have advantage.

Aleera doesn't agree with that.

-----------"Don't be so sure, Dracula is a clever man.

-----------"Well, he never knew that I was a werewolf until I changed in front of him.

-----------"Really? Well, I was wrong about his intelligence too. But we still have one problem; Marishka.

-----------"Marishka is our problem, please don't forget that sister.

-----------"You are right Irena.

-----------"Come on girls, we need to focus in the plan.

Suddenly, Stefan builds an idea in his mind.

-----------"I think I have a good plan, but we must work as a team to taste the triumph.

-----------"Go ahead; tell us what we must do.

In Castle Dracula, Marishka and Dracula enjoy a great romantic moment.

------------"I believe that I am pregnant. I think that we will have a kingdom after all. The death of Lillith brought me luck.

-----------"That's why I love you Marishka, because you are strong. You must kill Irena tonight.

----------"I am going to enjoy it. We have the same blood but she born to be my enemy. Did you already think what you will do with Aleera?

----------"I already told you.

----------"You can't kill her.

----------"She hate us, we lost her.

----------"You can have her again. You can turn her into a vampire again. If you do that she will forget everything.

----------"I had a nightmare about her. I felt a sensation, a very weird sensation of defeat. I believe that she is not like us anymore.

----------"What are you talking about?

----------"Nothing, forget it. We must concentrate in our plan.

Meanwhile, Van Helsing and Stefan have a private conversation in Irena's house.

--------------"Van Helsing.

--------------"Yes?

--------------"This plan is good but dangerous, even for the girls; maybe we should leave them out of this.

--------------"They are brave, we need them.

--------------"I love Aleera, and I know that you love Irena.

--------------"That is true.

--------------"Any of us can die there, it is probable and you know it. The thing is, I want to marry Aleera. If I die there, I want to take the memory of her love with me.

Van Helsing is impressed. And he thinks that maybe he should do the same.

--------------"Do you believe that she will accept?

--------------"Yes, I know she will.

--------------"Do you believe that Irena would accept to be my wife?

--------------"I believe that you must ask her. But if you want my opinion, I think she will.

Van Helsing and Stefan did not need to request too much. Aleera and Irena Accepted immediately. Nicholas, Carl and the Bishop are happy with the good news. And in the evening, both couples will join in Holy Matrimony.

Aleera and Irena are very happy.

-------------"We don't have wedding dresses.

-------------"It doesn't matter. One of my neighbors is seamstress, she will fix two nice dresses and we are going to look great for our boys.

------------"This is the beauty of life. Since I am a normal woman again I feel, like my past was a bad dream, something that never happened to me.

------------"Your past was a nightmare, a nightmare that you must bury. You are new, good and wonderful woman Aleera. You are going to marry a great man.

------------"Thank you. I wish you to be very happy with Van Helsing

------------"I wish the same happiness for you and Stefan.

Aleera and Irena embrace each other.

It is exactly two o'clock in the evening; in the Church of Transylvania a beautiful ceremony is celebrated, in where two couples will join their lives forever in sacred marriage. Aleera and Irena look beautiful along with their future husbands; Aleera and Irena are dressed in white. The garments are simple but beautiful. Van Helsing and Stefan are proud of their brides. Carl and Nicholas are very enthused and happy. The ceremony is directed by the Bishop. The whole people are present, celebrating the beautiful union.

------------"In this evening, these young couples have joined in Sacred Matrimony. It is an honor for me to direct this ceremony. Not only because I have to join forever two couples, also because I am going to bless a woman who has been reborn and who wants to accept God as her guide and protector. Aleera, I bless you in the name of the Father, of the Son and the Holy Spirit. My child, the evil will never touch you again, you are welcome in the House of the Lord. Now brothers, let's celebrate the union of Irena and Van Helsing, and of Aleera and Stefan. God blesses them, and fill their lives of love, prosperity and many children. The ceremony has ended, you can go in peace.

Both newlyweds' couples receive the hugs of their dear beings and of present friends.

Hours later, on that same evening, Aleera and Stefan give free rein to the love they feel in the warm sand of the beach, where nobody can interrupt them, and only the ocean, the sand, the sky and the wind are witnesses.

Van Helsing and Irena has their evening of love in another place, both are consuming their love in a lovely cabin in the field, far enough of the village. Irena feels that she is the happiest woman in the world, and Van Helsing feels complete for the first time. The hope of the love and the future fill his soul of illusion. And his love for Irena fills him with fortitude.

The sunset is dying, the night is near. Aleera and Stefan are seated in the sand, enjoying the beauty of the sea

----------------"Are you sure that I am completely normal?

----------------"I am sure, I already verified it.

----------------"You are a pervert Stefan. But I love you anyway.

Aleera and Stefan kiss tenderly.

---------------"I am afraid about tonight, what if something goes wrong? If I lose you, I will never forgive myself.

---------------"Nobody will die tonight. Dracula and Marishka are alone.

---------------"They are dangerous.

---------------"We will work as a team; nobody will be alone in that castle. You will do the best performance of your life along with Nicholas. Irena, Van Helsing, Carl and I will do the rest. We will be fine. And when we return, you and I will do plans for the future.

----------------"Plans for the future?

----------------"Yes, we need a house, a big house, because I want a lot of kids.

----------------"How many?

----------------"Various girls with your eyes and your hair, and some boys with my intelligence, but with the beauty of their mother.

Aleera laughs. She loves Stefan with all her heart.

---------------"I love you Stefan. You are my life.

Meanwhile, Van Helsing and his lovely wife Irena are preparing everything for the action plan.

--------------"I am sorry that our weeding night has to continue with a hunt of monsters.

--------------"If we want to be happy forever, we have to win the war tonight.

Van Helsing observes his young and beautiful wife, he cannot avoid comparing her with Anna. Irena has turned into a warrior overnight, and that worries him too much.

---------------"What if I told you that this will be my last hunt.

---------------"What?

---------------"I am tired Irena, I want a normal life, with you. I want a nice house, children.

---------------"We will have all that. But you are a special man, you have a mission in this world.

---------------"I see you and I realize that my risks, my adventures and my battles call too much you attention. I want that with the death of Dracula and Marishka it finishes my mission, to begin a life of love and normality with you.

---------------"If this is what you want Gabriel, so be it. It is true that I have felt as a heroine, as Anna. I know what she meant for you, in certain way I wanted to imitate her so that you loved me. And believe me when I say to you, that sometimes I am afraid that you love her more than you love me.

Van Helsing embraces Irena with love and tenderness.

---------------"I love you Irena, with all my soul. Anna is a nice memory in my life, but she is dead, and we are alive, we are married. Never doubt of my love for you Irena, never.

In Castle Dracula, Marishka is walking around the arid garden. Traces of the blood of Lillith's stone marked the rocky soil. She has a bad feeling; the victory will not be easy. She knows that they are outnumbered. Besides, Van Helsing is the best in the field of the hunt of monsters, she knows that very well.

"_They are not afraid, they are planning something, I am sure. Aleera is helping them and besides they have a werewolf. Damn, I cannot deal with Irena until I know that Dracula is safe! If he dies I will die too, I will suffer as much as Lillith and I don't want that to happen"._

Dracula walks towards Marishka.

---------------"Come on darling, it is time.

---------------"I have a bad feeling, something is wrong.

--------------"Is not like the last time.

--------------"No, it is worst. We are alone. I can't protect you by my strengths. What if the werewolf attacks you? We are outnumbered.

--------------"I am not going to give up. I have a personal feud with Van Helsing, feud that I will finish tonight. You have your own war with Irena. This is about honor, survival and destiny. This is our world! I didn't wish this life, this eternity. I am this because of others; Van Helsing and my father. I deserve to live, we deserve to live and share the world with the rest of the living beings.

--------------" We are not going to achieve it.

Dracula loses the control and takes Marishka of the neck.

-------------"Listen! I am not going to fail because of you, I don't need cowards next to me. We are together in this! And you are going to help me.

-------------"When you are afraid you become violent, my love. You do not cheer me up this way.

Dracula releases Marishka.

--------------" We will only have this night to finish with our enemies and to begin again. I need you with me. Remember, our children deserve a chance.

---------------"The biggest error of my life has been to love you more than to my own existence. But it is already late to change, you will have my help all the time, my love.

---------------"Good.

_**Will Continue….**_


	23. Chapter 23 The Good Warriors

The good warriors are ready for the final phase of the "End of Darkness Plan". They are reunited in Castle Frankenstein revising the last details.

-----------"Well, ladies and gentlemen; does everybody know the position and task that corresponds?

------------"Yes.

------------"I am ready.

------------"Me too.

Aleera is wearing her old pink and purple gown.

-------------"I hate this gown.

Stefan walks towards his wife.

-------------"I know, but you must act like his bride, until we enter in action.

Carl is very worried in front of the big mirror.

--------------"I think we have a problem.

--------------"What?

--------------"We could enter before because Aleera had the power to make us cross the mirror. But now, she is mortal, How are we going to do it?

--------------"Carl, believe me, we only need to say the words. "**_In the name of God, open this door". _**These words are beautiful; finally I can say them without fear.

The mirror transforms in the entry towards the cold home of Dracula. Aleera and Nicholas are the first ones in entering, then, Carl and Van Helsing enters strongly armed. Stefan and Irena are the last ones to cross. Once inside, there is no time for farewells. The lovers look in silence, they cannot allow that the enemy sense that the love is tied to the revenge.

Inside the castle, Marishka feels the presence of intruders. Her instincts are alert. Dracula is alone in the parlor, a chill alert his senses. Something is happening in his home.

Suddenly, the door of the parlor opens; Dracula turns around to see who opened the door. The sweet presence of Aleera appears in front of his eyes. But something is wrong with her, she looks different. Her skin has the color of the touch of the sun and her eyes have a special shine.

Aleera is trying to stay calm and serene. She needs to make her next best performance of her life.

-------------"My beautiful Aleera, please, come to me.

Aleera approaches Dracula.

------------"Stop there. Let me see you.

------------"I am back, with terrible news.

------------"Really? Are you here to help me?

------------"You are in real danger, my lord.

Marishka arrives, and she is stunned with the presence of Aleera in the parlor with Dracula.

-------------"Aleera!

-------------"Come Marishka; look at your little sister. Do you notice any change in her?

Marishka explores her sister with her eyes, and she can see some changes in her.

------------"You have a pretty color in your skin.

------------"And her eyes have the shine of life. Aleera, what happened to you?

------------"Nothing, I am the same creature, your youngest bride, master.

------------"Really? Well, if you are still the same, I am sure that you will love drinking with us.

Marishka understands the intention of her master and goes forward to his orders. The blond girl takes three crystal glasses, then, she cuts the wrist of her right hand and spills the blood in three glasses. Aleera is mortal but she must pretend. In the past she loved the smell of the blood, now it causes disgust to her. Nicholas and Stefan realize that they must act soon, before Aleera is discovered. They make a sign towards Van Helsing, Irena and Carl.

Marishka distributes the three glasses. Aleera feels a lot of revulsion, she is mortal now, and the idea of drinking blood causes frightfulness to her.

Dracula is ready to do the toast.

----------" I drink to your return Aleera. I drink for having you here, in front of me. If you drink the blood of your sister, the fear of which you have stopped being mine will disappear. And I will be completed again.

Aleera is scared, but suddenly Van Helsing appears behind Aleera

----------------"This is the end of the game Dracula. And, by the way, she is not yours anymore.

Dracula drops the glass of blood, Marishka feels great anger. Aleera again has cheated them, she brought the enemies.

---------------"Once again Gabriel, you take from me one of my precious jewels. You did it when I was mortal, you did it again for Anna, and now you are trying again.

Irena, Stefan, Carl and Nicholas arrive to the scene well armed.

Marishka turns into her vampire form and flies through the window. Irena runs towards one of the castle exits. Carl runs after her. Van Helsing is distracted because of his wife's action against Marishka; Dracula makes use of the moment to transform and to attack Van Helsing.

Aleera is ready to control the situation.

--------------"Stefan, give me the venom!

--------------"No, is too dangerous for you!

--------------"I need to help Van Helsing!

Outside, Irena and Marishka are face to face in the arid garden. It's raining, both are wet and angered. Marishka is in her human form and Irena is threatening her with a crossbow of silver darts.

----------------"One dart in your dark heart and you will join Lillith in hell!

----------------"It is a pity that you hate me so much, you could have been a wonderful sister!

----------------"Never!

----------------"I will kill you for having put Aleera against me!

----------------"You want to hear something about me and Aleera?

----------------"I am not interested.

----------------"I will tell you anyway. I want that you die knowing that Aleera is going to be happy, that she can see the sunlight and that she loves a real man. And I, I am married with Van Helsing!

Marishka cannot believe it.

---------------"Aleera is alive; she is not a vampire anymore! We saved her, she hates you! We are going to live, and you are going to burn in hell along with Lillith!

The sorrow hurts Marishka, now the rain joins her tears. Irena notices the pain in Marishka, but she can't allow that her sensibility betrays her. Marishka must suffer and die for all the evil she caused.

--------------"Your words are worse than the death, Irena. You cannot even imagine what Aleera means for me. If you consider me cruel, you also are.

--------------" Do not try to confuse me.

--------------"Why didn't you try to changed me? Why did you save her and did not try it with me? I am your relative although it hurts you.

-------------"I wanted to understand you and to forgive you when I read your story in the diary. But… You are what you are, your soul is poisoned, and nothing can save you.

The truth hurts Marishka. And as a sign of the end, she is starting to remember things from her past, when she was human. This is the magic touch of humanity that follows the death of all the creatures of the night. They always suffer for what they leave behind before the end.

In the castle, Van Helsing is losing the battle; Dracula is almost ready to finish the feud between Van Helsing and him.

----------------"I was in that embarrassing position before. Tell me, Gabriel, How does it feel?

----------------"I'll send you to hell for this!

----------------"I am going to do something better my friend. I will introduce you to my world; you will be my eternal partner.

Aleera is near them, she has a crossbow in her hand and the dart poisoned with werewolf venom is in it.

Stefan does not wish his dear one to be alone in this moment. So together they decide to finish the nightmare and to save the life of Van Helsing.

Suddenly, Dracula feels a strong pain in his back, so strong, that forces him to return to his human form.

Van Helsing moves away from him. Aleera feels sorrow, but incredibly she doesn't repent of what she did. Aleera can breathe with calm again, although her heart trembles when she sees Dracula writhing of pain and of anxiety.

Outside, Marishka feels that her soul breaks in thousand pieces. An intense cold takes possession of her. A round silence takes possession of the ambience, the rain stops, and the sky begins to lose the darkness slowly.

Irena approaches a little to Marishka, Carl is worried about that action but, he waits for something positive. Suddenly Marishka begins to feel very badly and falls down to the soil. Marishka begins to feel the effects of the death of Dracula. For impulse, Irena approaches her, although she doesn't leave her crossbow.

Marishka begins to digress a little, but when she realizes that Irena it's next to her, she begins to laugh between tears.

-------------: ' Why do you look at me this way? Are you going to help me? Are you going to say to your friend the monk that prays for me? I don't need it, we both know to where I am going.

--------------"Prayers saves souls Marishka, you need to repent.

The pain begins to torment Marishka.

---------------"I do not repent of anything, Irena. My life was useless until I found Dracula. My fear of being old and ugly disappeared when I knew him. The mortal life never mattered for me.

Irena feels pity for Marishka.

Aleera, Stefan, Van Helsing and Nicholas arrive to the scene. Aleera and Marishka exchange looks. Irena moves away and joins Van Helsing. Aleera walks towards Marishka, and kneels down along with her. Tears of emotion sprout of the eyes of Marishka. Aleera, without fear, takes the hand of the woman who was her friend, her sister for many, many years.

--------------"Did you kill him?

--------------"Yes.

--------------"Do you hate me so much?

--------------"I don't feel hate, or resentment. Now I am human, God is my guide and the love of my husband Stefan is my life. I learned to forgive, I forgive you Marishka. I feel a lot of sorrow for you.

---------------"Do you have any idea of what is going to happen to me?

Aleera doesn't respond, but she keeps holding Marishka's hand.

--------------"I was a witness of the death of Lillith. I saw her writhing of pain. I saw her beauty dying, slowly.

Stefan approaches Aleera to speak to her ear.

---------------"What do you want we do? We cannot stay here.

---------------"I do not want that she suffers more.

On having listened to the words of Aleera, Van Helsing approaches.

--------------"I believe that the most human thing that we can do for her, is to give her a rapid death and without pain.

--------------"For a vampire death does not exist without pain. The pain and the misery is the payment for an eternity of bloody crimes. But you are right Van Helsing. To accelerate her death at least will shorten her suffering.

Marishka is suffering; her thoughts are traveling inside her mind. Her fears take her to the past, to the life that she lived with Dracula, She remembers Verona, Lillith, and emotionally she remembers Aleera.

Irena and Aleera do not have the bad will to be glad with the pain of Marishka, even when she harmed them. Now they have to take a decision. Which of the two will finish the pain of Marishka?

****

**_Will Continue…_**


	24. Chapter 24 Peace and Danger

Marishka is inside of a mystery fog. Her soul is in two sides; inside her and outside of her. Suddenly she hears a voice, the voice of a woman.

--------------"Does it hurt?

--------------"Lillith, where are you?

--------------"I am around you. I don't want you to see me; I want you to listen to me. I hope that you have learned the lesson. The love is not for us, nor for those who are like we. The love is cruel even for the mortal ones.

Marishka feels a lot of pain, but the voice of Lillith is inside her ears, tormenting her.

-----------------"Rage, revenge, those are real feelings, the perfect feelings for us. When your heart stops I want that you follow me. We have to return and make them understand that we are powerful. We have to show to the world that we are queens of our own darkness. The death could not triumph over me; you can triumph over the death with my help.

Marishka is tempted, but she is afraid.

--------------"Aleera killed the man you loved, eliminated the source of your life. She betrayed you even when she knew in her heart how much you loved her. You believe that it is fair that she have a happy life while you burn in the hell?

Marishka feels that Lillith is right.

-----------"You only need one second to end with your agony and to follow me. We will return, I swear it to you. Together we are going to avenge our misery.

Marishka doesn't respond, but she knows the sweetness of revenge. Her pain demands calm, a retribution.

Marishka's soul reacts again. She opens her eyes and she sees Irena with a silver stake in her hand, ready to kill her and end with her pain. But her pride will not allow that. With her last forces, Marishka stands up and snatches the stake of her hand. They are all scared, Van Helsing is ready to attack her but Marishka stops him with a look full of pain and tears.

----------" I do not want your pity Irena. I want you to know that this is only the beginning; the life of a vampire is always eternal because the death never touches two times. Enjoy your life of love with Van Helsing while you can. And you, Aleera, I want that you know that I hate you with all my heart, sister.

They all are in silence; they all are impressed by the reaction and the words of Marishka. With fear and Anger, Marishka ends with her agony with her own hands. The pain is intense; Marishka feels that she is burning inside. Van Helsing separates Irena of her. They all see her dying little by little. Aleera weeps for the death of Marishka in Stefan's arms. The death of Marishka hurts her.

Marishka dies, but strangely her body was not destroyed as it happened with Verona, Lillith and Dracula. They all are very impressed. But the truth is that the soul of Marishka has joined the soul of Lillith in a dangerous limbo, they have not left the mortal world, with the time, with the years, they will become stronger and will do everything possible for returning.

Irena and Aleera approach the corpse of Marishka. She seems to be in an eternal sleep.

-------------:"What are we going to do with her Aleera?

-------------'The ground must not receive her body; we have to set fire to her body. It is possible that the fire purifies her damned soul.

After some hours, the body of Marishka lies under a sky clouded at a few hours of the dawn. The dawn is cold; the open field is wrapped in a deep silence. Aleera has the torch lit in her hand. It looks like a crime to destroy the splendid beauty of Marishka, but at least she has the calmness of which with the fire it is possible that her soul will be pardoned.

------------"This is the last pious act that I can do for you. I do not forget that you were my friend, my sister; I do not forget that you loved me. I hope that some day your soul find peace Marishka.

Irena approaches her; the young woman looks at Marishka with a lot of sorrow.

-----------' I have never said this to anybody; I did not want to admit it for the resentment and the hate I felt for her.

-----------:"What do you mean?

-----------'"Marishka has the beauty of my mother. Partly that's why I wanted to find inside me a reason to forgive her. That's why I risked my life in that castle and read the Diaries of Dracula.

-----------;"You do not have to feel bad. Marishka stopped being a part of your family long ago.

-----------" It is strange that the death did not take her beauty.

-----------"I only hope that her last words should have been hollow, meaningless.

Carl begins to pray for the soul of Marishka. Stefan, Van Helsing and Nicholas approach the girls. Finally Aleera lights the fire, the flames wrap completely the body of Marishka at the same time that the rays of the sun begin to be seen.

Everything seems to have ended. The fear has gone away. They all feel safe. Three months later everything in the village is better.

One night, a pregnant woman walks along the streets of Transylvania. Suddenly a cold breeze causes her fear and she decides to speed up. Suddenly, the silhouette of a woman dressed in black, with the face covered by a veil appears in front of her.

--------------"Oh my God! Who are you?

--------------"There is nothing more beautiful than a pregnant woman.

The woman dressed in black begins to approach the young pregnant girl. She is very afraid.

--------------"What do you want? Stay away from me!

--------------"I am not going to hurt you.

--------------"Tell me, please, who you are? Do you need my help?

--------------"Yes, I need your help. Did you know that a baby has no soul up to the moment to be born?

---------------"What?

---------------"The babies are an easy prey for the souls in sorrow.

The woman approaches, the fear takes possession of the young woman and does not allow her to escape.

---------------"You are going to have a beautiful girl, with deep eyes and an adorable face. She is not going to look like she is not going to be simple as you.

----------------"Stay away!

The woman dressed in black places her old and wrinkled hand in the belly of the young woman. The young girl begins to feel weird. A light begins to go out of the wrinkled hand of the woman dressed in black; this light is entering the belly of the young woman.

The woman in black is Lillith; she is making her promise a reality.

"_Two girls will be born of two different bodies the same day at the same hour. They will be sisters of promise and time, of love and revenge. These girls will be born with soul, with my soul and the soul of Marishka. Soon the world will see us being reborn and we will be invincible". _

Aleera sleeps along with her husband. The young woman has a horrible nightmare that makes her wake up suddenly. Stefan immediately wakes up to comfort her.

---------------"Are you all right?

---------------"I had a nightmare. I dreamed with her.

---------------"With who?

---------------"Lillith. She is in my dreams.

---------------"You have to forget her. Neither she nor Marishka can hurt you because both are dead.

----------------"I know.

----------------"Also, this class of torture hurts my condition.

----------------"Condition?

----------------"I am pregnant Stefan; you are going to be a father.

The happiness takes possession of Stefan and fills his wife of kisses and hugs. Both are thrilled by the happiness of which they will be parents.

The time pass, Stefan has decided to transform the old Castle Frankenstein into a beautiful home for his future family. Everyone in the village is helping. In the same way, Irena and Van Helsing, with the help of Carl, Nicholas and the rest of the villagers are building a house in the field.

But with the sweet comes the sour. For Irena and Van Helsing the life is not perfect. While Aleera is expecting her baby, Irena has lost her first pregnancy. She is in the house of the village's midwife and the scenery is not good.

-------------"Irena, I am sorry, but my experience tells me that you are not capable to have a child.

-------------"Why not!

-------------"Your womb is weak. Irena you will lose all your babies in less than a month. You don't have a chance.

Irena begins to weep.

------------"I am sorry Irena, really. This is not your fault.

------------"My husband doesn't deserve this. He is a wonderful man, a magnificent warrior. If someone deserves to be a father he is the one!

------------"Irena, you can still be a mother.

------------"Don't play games with me!

------------"You and your husband can adopt a baby. This is very common and the most beautiful act that a human being can make.

------------"Adopt?

Far from there, in the Hills of Moldavia, an old and huge mansion rest in the valley. This old mansion is a home for orphan and abandoned children.

A young woman walks towards the asylum for orphans slowly, loading a baby in his arms. The young woman seems pale, ill, and nervous; she ignores the crying of her baby and does not stop in her way towards the asylum. Finally she arrives to the principal door.

-----------"Open the door! Please! I need help!

The baby keeps on crying in her arms, the young woman, who is the same that was attacked by the woman dressed in black looks at her baby with fear, with desires of not see it again.

The enormous door is opened; a nun is who receives the scared young woman.

---------:"What happen to you? How can I help you?

---------" I cannot take care of my daughter. The truth is that I do not want her next to me. She is a damned girl!

---------" Do not say that, God blesses all the children.

---------" My daughter is possessed by the soul of a damned woman.

---------"Listen, we must speak about this, about your baby. Come inside, we will speak.

---------" This girl should have been born dead, if I have not killed her it is because I do not want to condemn myself any more. If you not to take charge of her I will look for another way of getting rid of her, do not force me to choose the one that I do not want.

The nun has no alternative. Finally she receives the girl of the arms of her scared mother.

------------:"How much time does she have of been born? Tell me her name.

------------"She is one week old and I have not given her name.

------------:"One week? Who is the father?

------------" This girl is not the same that I conceived with my husband. The black demon took possession of her and that's why we are joined and condemned at the same time. I hate her and love her. I do not want to see her any more.

Trembling with fear and with despair, the young woman runs moving away from the place. The nun sees her running away with worry.

'_Two newborn girls in the same day, with the same time of been born, both mothers despise them, seem sick and speak about bad spirits. Will this be madness, or there is something very bad related to the birth of these girls?"_

**_Will Continue…_**


	25. Chapter 25 Motherhood

Irena is visiting Aleera in her new and marvelous home.

-------------"The former castle Frankenstein, transformed in castle of dreams.

-------------"I love this life, and I love Stefan and my future motherhood.

-------------"You are full of blessings. I can't be a mother, I never will be.

-------------"Irena…

-------------"I don't want to lose Van Helsing.

-------------"You are not going to lose him, he loves you.

-------------"I know. But he deserves the chance of being a father. I can't give him that blessing.

-------------"What about the adoption?

-------------"Gabriel wishes my happiness; he says that it would be beautiful. But I am not sure. I always dreamed of having a son of my blood. I am afraid of not being able to love it.

-------------"You are a wonderful woman, with beautiful feelings. I know you can give love to an adopted baby. To be a mother is more that to give birth to a baby. A mother is who loves a son of her blood or chosen by her heart.

------------"You put it so easy.

------------"You need time. Only you can decide what is best for your life and the life of the man you love.

Irena needs to take a decision and finally she does it. After several days of analyzing the pros and contras of adopting a baby with Van Helsing, they finally take the decision to do it. One morning, Van Helsing and Irena is in the asylum for orphans of Moldavia. Both are attended by the Mother Superior, the same nun that received the despised babies.

--------------"Good Morning, I am Mother Cecilia; I am in charge of this home for orphans and abandoned children. I must say that this is an honor Mr. Van Helsing. You are a hero.

--------------"Thank you, Mother Cecilia. But the old days are over. I am a normal man now, with a beautiful wife.

--------------"He is a wonderful man. Mother Cecilia, I can't have children.

--------------"Oh, I am sorry.

--------------"We want a family anyway. We analyze and we decide that we want to adopt a baby.

--------------"Boy or girl, that is not a problem.

--------------"But a newborn baby will be best for us. I mean, we adore children but, we really want a baby.

--------------"I understand. Is very common that young couples always look for little babies. But I'm afraid that I have not too many choices. I only have… two newborn girls. They were abandoned by their mothers, despised I must say.

-------------"Despised?

-------------"Why?

-------------"The mothers are young girls, both are sick, I investigated and one of them is missing the other one is in a home for people with mental diseases. But the babies are fine, they are healthy, beautiful.

--------------"Can we see them?

--------------"Of course. Come with me.

In the area of the cradles, two nuns take care of the babies.

-----------"These girls are a miracle.

-----------"I am not so sure about that. They never cry, that is not normal in a newborn baby. Besides, the fact they only cry when we try to take them to the chapel, shock me.

The Mother Superior arrives along Irena and Van Helsing. Irena immediately walks toward the cradles and see the babies.

-----------------"Oh, Gabriel, come to see them!

-----------------"They are beautiful.

-----------------"Her names are Erika and Astrid. They are not baptized but the protocol requires that all the babies acquire a name since the moment of their arriving.

-----------------"Those are beautiful names Mother Cecilia, just like them. Gabriel what do you think?

-----------------"Both are beautiful, I don't know if I can choose, I feel that I can't take one home and abandon the other here.

-----------------"You mean, that you want to adopt them, the two girls?

-----------------"If you agree.

Irena embraces her husband with all her love and happiness.

Weeks later, the happiness entered in the life of the Angelov and Van Helsing family. Aleera has twins; a boy and a girl; Kiara and Allan. Kiara has the reddish hair of her mother and Allan the curiosity of his father. Aleera and Stefan are more in love and very happy with their beautiful twins.

Irena and Van Helsing are very happy with their babies. They sent a letter to Carl, where they give the fantastic news. They want that Carl baptize their daughters.

But, in Bucharest, a story of madness and sadness fills the cold air. In the city, a Mental Asylum takes out the beauty of an old place. Inside, a woman is lost in her thoughts, in her fears, in her memories. She is alone in a room and a priest approaches her.

--------------"Mirka? My name is Father Callahan, I am here to help you.

--------------"I am cursed Father, no one can help me.

--------------"I need to know why you tried to kill your baby. I need to know what you did to her.

-------------"You really want to know?

-------------"Mirka, if you want to leave this place someday, you need to tell me everything, so I can help you with the doctors. You need to heal your soul, your mind and your body.

Mirka is afraid, but she hates the asylum and the idea of leave the place fills her heart with hope, because she wants to leave Romania too.

----------------"I wanted my baby father, my baby was my illusion, until one night, when I saw her, in my room, looking at me, I couldn't move ore cry for help. She was there and she told me that she wanted to live in my baby.

---------------"Who was she Mirka?

---------------"She was the bride of the dark man. She told me that she was the second bride of Dracula. She invaded my body and now she lives in the body of my baby. She killed the pure soul of my baby girl.

The priest is impressed and a little scared.

--------------"My baby has a sister, condemned like her. The mother is crazy like me. I don't know her but I can feel her pain, her pain is my pain.

The priest doesn't know how to help Mirka. What she says is unbelievable, at least for the scientific point of view.

Two years later, the home of Aleera and Stefan is full of beauty and happiness. Their children are healthy, wonderful and full of life. Aleera and Stefan love their life and their children. The passion between them is more than alive, they can't stay apart. When Stefan is working, Aleera is at home with the kids, she loves to stay with them, but she misses her husband with all her heart, and at night, Stefan gives Aleera his love to compensate the hours of absence. Their life is perfect.

Irena and Van Helsing are happy too. But sometimes, Irena is sad and she doesn't know why. The sadness comes when she is near her daughters and that scares her very much. Erika and Astrid are the light of her life, but sometimes she can't feel them in her heart. She feels an invisible barrier between them. Only the love of Van Helsing can make her feel protected and alive.

Mirka is in the asylum, she hasn't changed her version in relation to the birth of her daughter, and that is why she is continues in the asylum.

The other ill mother is in a darker place. She lives in an abandoned house, along with rats, sadness and fears. They are connected by the same pain.

Five years later.

Aleera is at home with her beautiful twins.

------------"Where is dad?

------------"He is working sweetheart. He will be here soon. We can visit aunt Irena, both of you can play with Erika and Astrid.

-------------"I don't like them

-------------"I don't like them either.

-------------"Why not? They are like your cousins.

-------------"Erika is bad sometimes, she says that she is perfect, better than the world itself.

-------------"She says that she has a mission of revenge.

-------------"And she also says that Astrid is part of it too.

-------------"Sometimes Erika says that you were a bad person.

-------------"We don't want to play with them again mommy.

Aleera is very worried now. And she is right. Erika's and Astrid's behavior are far from normal. When their father is at home they act like normal little girls, but when he is not in the house, Erika takes command and puts her mother in a condition of desperation, depression and sadness. Astrid is a silent witness. The soul of Lillith is in a process of evolution inside her new body, she is a child again and that gives her a lot of advantage. In the other side is Astrid, contrary of Erika, she is enjoying her life as a child again, Her rebirth has given her the chance to know a new world and sometimes she doesn't want to spoil her energies and her time in the dark plans of her evil companion. She knows that she must follow her, but inside, the soul of Marishka wants to be Astrid in all the senses. She wants to play outside with the other children, she wants to feel the sun in her face. Now she understands the joy in the heart of her former sister Aleera when she was transformed in a human being. But Erika is always there to remind her that they have a mission to achieve, a pain to revenge.

Erika has long and straight dark hair, deep brown eyes and pale skin, her innocent beauty hides the evil in her soul. Astrid is blond, she has blue eyes and her skin is fair and delicate. Sometimes, Astrid looks at her reflection in the mirror and she is impressed with her new life as a child. Her soul is inside of a stolen body, she is a woman trapped in the body of an infant, with the chance of start a new life but with the obstacle of her evil "sister", who will never let her have a chance of a better life.

Astrid is in front of the mirror again and Erika enters the room.

---------------"What are you doing?

---------------"I see my reflection in the mirror.

---------------"It is impressive that we could see our image in a mirror again. But I miss my ancient body, I hate to be a girl, although it has many advantages. I am amusing myself very much with our " sweet mother ". The waiting is going to be long, but in a few years the things are going to be easier. I am taking charge of twisting the minds of Aleera's children, it is entertaining.

---------------"What supposes that I will do in the future? Perhaps is my function to do what you say and to sit down to attending what you do. Just like in the old days.

---------------" You are my sister, my partner, you are my witness. Without you the fault would chase me. You are my talisman. You moment will come, this revenge is ours. But I am stronger.

----------------"What if Van Helsing discovers who we are?

----------------"Don't be afraid. He is our father now, he can't hurt us. We are "The girls of daddy and the jewels of mommy". We are trapped in these bodies but that is good, they have the enemies in the house, and they love us with their own lives.

_**Will Continue…**_


	26. Chapter 26 Ghosts of the Past

Aleera is visiting Irena; they walk along the garden in a beautiful evening.

------------"Where is Van Helsing?

------------"He is with my father, they are fishing, Carl is with them.

------------"And your girls?

------------"With the nanny. Why didn't you bring Kiara and Allan? I miss them.

------------"They are with Stella, she is their new nanny. They are not feeling well, is not serious but I don't want to expose them to the cold air.

------------"My girls never get sick.

Aleera notices that Irena is pale and she has lost weight.

--------------"They are not sick but I think you are.

--------------"No, I am fine.

--------------"Don't lie to me Irena. What is the problem?

--------------"It's hard to explain. Erika and Astrid absorb me completely. Erika is so dominant, when she does something wrong and I want to punish her I simply cannot, and Astrid, she only remains where she is, observing her sister.

--------------"Your daughters have an erratic behavior. When they are in my house I scarcely listen to them, they play with my children in a normal way, although, this morning my children said to me something that worried me.

--------------"What did they say?

--------------"Erika said to my children that I was a bad woman in the past, that she has a special mission and that Astrid is part of it.

--------------"Oh my God! Do you believe that my daughters have found out about your past?

--------------"I don't know. But is dangerous for me, because I want my past away of the knowledge of my children.

-------------"Every day is more difficult for me. Erika is like a stranger for me. Rare things happen to me when she is next to me, I feel sick, tired, I have horrible nightmares every night. And the silence of Astrid drives me to despair.

-------------"Have you spoken about this with Van Helsing?

-------------"No. They love their father; with him they behave very well, Erika more than Astrid. Sometimes it seems to me that Erika forces herself too much in make her father happy.

-------------"You have to speak to him about this. Erika and Astrid need discipline. It is necessary to love the children, but also it is necessary to teach them who have the control.

Irena feels that she cannot do it, in certain way she is afraid of her daughters. Her value ends when Erika's deep eyes meet hers. In certain way she is afraid of her daughters.

-------------"It seems to me that Erika not only controls you, also she has dominated Astrid.

--------------"Please help me Aleera, I love them but I fear them at the same time.

--------------"I am going to help you, I promise.

Erika realizes that her 'mom' and Aleera have a too private conversation and she does not like. Astrid meanwhile looks with admiration at Aleera. In her soul there is rancor but the true thing is that she cannot stop wanting her as a sister.

Later that night, Aleera and her husband have a conversation in their room.

----------' What you say worries me

----------' I do not want these girls near to our children. But Irena is like my sister and I cannot despise her daughters openly. The idea of that my children finds out all about my past scares me.

----------"They will never know. Your past is buried. We have to speak with Van Helsing.

----------"Irena does not want to worry him and I understand her. Irena told us that these girls were left in very bad terms by their mothers. I need to discover the mystery.

----------"We will find out.

---------"They are so similar to them; if they weren't dead I would affirm that they are living in the daughters of Irena.

---------"Oh, please Aleera, don't say that, is impossible.

---------"Erika is domineering as Lillith, and Astrid has this innocent look, when she looks at me I feel the presence of Marishka around me.

Stefan can see the fear in the eyes of his wife. Stefan walks towards her and embraces her strongly.

------------" The past will not return to us my love. They are dead. The daughters of Irena are a little bad-mannered but it will happen already to them.

Aleera wants to trust in the word of her husband but it is not easy. Something says to her that it is necessary to investigate the facts that led to the mothers of Erika and Astrid to abandon them with so many urgency and coldness.

The following morning, Irena prepares the breakfast. Erika is in the dining room with her mother and Astrid is in the garden with her father. Erika is ready to torment her mother once again.

--------------" Aleera hates me.

--------------"Why do you say that?

--------------" She thinks that I am bad, like she was in the past.

--------------"What do you know about the past of Aleera?

--------------"The secrets are not eternal, and the people in the village have a poor sense of discretion.

Irena is impressed with the way of speaking of her five-year-old daughter.

-------------"The people of the town do not know anything; what they said to you about Aleera is a lie. Aleera is like my sister, she loves you, and also she loves your sister. She is not bad.

-------------"Fine.

-------------"Good. If I listen to you again saying something bad about Aleera, we are going to have many problems.

Erika has desires of many evil things but she knows that she must control her actions.

--------------"I am sorry mom, please forgive me.

Is almost midnight, Astrid is having a dream, a very weird dream. She is asleep, the light in the room is so white and soft, she feels a presence in the room. She opens her eyes and she sees Anna Valerious reclined beside her in the bed.

--------------"You?

--------------"Yes, it's me.

--------------"This is a dream or a nightmare?

--------------"That depends of you, of what you really want. Second chances are very important, because sometimes there is not a third chance. Aleera learned the beauty of humanity, she learned how to respect, love and admire the life in all the aspects. You can learn too.

--------------"My heart is full of hate.

--------------"You are a new creature in this world Marishka. You are in the body of a beautiful little girl, with a pure heart.

--------------"I am bound to the spirit of Lillith, she is Erika now, she will help me to obtain my immortality again.

--------------"Don't lie to yourself. You love to be who you are now. You love the sun in the morning, the food, the children playing around you, the beat of your heart, and the warmth of your skin. You are like Aleera in many ways, but you are always afraid and that's why you always choose the wicked path. The power of the human heart is the fear of the darkness. Look at me Astrid.

The little girl obeys.

----------------"My hate for Dracula escorted me to my death. Life is a gift and you have it now. Learn from others; learn from the good ones and you will find the way. .

Astrid awakes, with fear in her heart. Irena enters the room.

--------------"What is it honey? Are you all right?

Astrid can feel the love of Irena, the tenderness of her "mother" fills her heart with calm and joy. But the fear is always present and the resentment too.

------------"I had a nightmare, mom.

------------"Oh. Don't worry honey, a bad dream can't hurt you.

------------"You really love me?

------------"Of course, you are my daughter, you are the light of my life.

------------"Erika is bad with you sometimes; you love her?

------------"I know that Erika can be naughty sometimes, but I feel the same love for her.

Astrid wants a mother, the soul of Marishka wants deliverance, and she has mixed feelings.

-------------"Would you sleep with me mommy?

-------------"If you want to.

-------------"Yes.

-------------"Fine. We will sleep together tonight.

The next morning, Astrid is alone in the garden and Kiara arrives.

--------------"Hello Astrid

--------------"Hello Kiara.

--------------"Erika is here?

--------------"She is with my grandfather in the lake.

--------------"Good. I like you but I don't like her.

Astrid laughs.

-----------"Come with me Astrid, I want to show you something.

-----------"All right, let's go.

The two girls run away.

Erika is with Nicholas in the lake. The girl is planning something for her "grandfather", something that will harm Irena very deeply. But suddenly, something unexpected happen, Erika looks at the other side of the edge of the lake and see a girl, identical to her in every sense. Is like her image in a mirror, Erika cannot believe it, she is scared. The other girl is identical to her but her skin is paler. A scream escapes of Erika's throat, putting Nicholas in alert that immediately goes to help his dear granddaughter.

-----------"Erika what is it?

-----------"A girl! Identical to me! I saw her in the other side of the lake!

-----------"A girl?

Nicholas looks around and he cannot see another girl, less identical to Erika. Nicholas realizes that although he cannot see anybody either, his granddaughter is not lying to him. The fear in her eyes is real and worrying.

--------------"Erika look at me! There is no one here but us. There is not a girl in the other side of the lake.

--------------"I saw her! I am not crazy!

--------------"Look around, we are alone here!

--------------"I want to go home, please.

--------------"Fine, let's go home.

Nicholas and Erika begin to move away from the lake, but Erika looks backwards for a last time and again she sees her double looking at her in the distance. The ghostly image identical to her in any sense looks at her with sorrow, resentment and challenge.

Kiara and Astrid play near to the cliff in front of the sea. It is a beautiful place and known for Astrid. The soul of Marishka lost her body in this place and now it is trapped in the body of a girl, initiating a new life along with the evil, and with an intense desire to change. Astrid stops running for a moment and the same strange vision appears in the distance, but exactly in front of her. A girl identical to her in every sense is looking at her in the edge of the cliff. Astrid faints due to the impression, Kiara is a witness of this and she is scared, but immediately she is going to help her best friend.

----------------"Astrid, Astrid wake up! Please! Astrid! Don't worry, I will run fast, I am going to look for help!

_**Will Continue….**_


	27. Chapter 27 Broken

Finally Kiara arrives to her house and finds her father along with Carl, Nicholas, Van Helsing, Aleera, Irena, Allan and Erika.

-------------"Dad!

-------------"What happen?

-------------"Astrid fainted!

-------------"What?

-------------"Where is she honey?

-------------"We were playing near the cliffs, she was fine mommy I didn't do anything wrong to her!

-------------"Do not worry, nobody is blaming you!

Irena runs towards the corrals along with her husband, they mount to their horses and go towards the cliffs. Aleera, Stefan and Kiara are worried, but Erika is very annoying.

---------------"If something bad happens to my sister you will be the culprit Kiara.

---------------"Do not blame her, she did not do anything.

---------------"You defend her because she is your daughter!

---------------"I defend her because she is my daughter and because she's innocent. She is helping your sister.

---------------"Aleera, calm down darling, Erika is only scared for her sister.

---------------"Sure. But she must learn to measure her words.

Allan hates the presence of Erika. The child decides to do something and throws a mud ball to Erika in the face.

--------------"Allan no!

--------------"Allan what is your problem?

--------------"Erika is the worst girl of this planet, I hate her.

-------------"I hate you more.

-------------"Enough! Both of you!

-------------"You are not my mother Aleera, you can't yell to me!

Aleera walks towards Erika.

------------"Listen to me very carefully little brat. Thank God that I am not your mother, In fact, you do not deserve a mother like Irena. You hide something behind this feigned innocence, and I am going to discover it. You are more of what you pretend to be; you are evil, cynic and selfish.

Erika cannot understand it, but the words of Aleera have hurt her very much. The humanity in her begins to develop feelings and that disturbs her. Lillith does not want to feel anything, because the coldness prevents her from feeling guilty.

-------------"If you think that I am so bad, you should have little more of respect for me. I might hurt you if I propose it.

-------------"Do not threaten me girl. Irena is like my sister but I am not going to allow that her daughter hurt me or hurt my children. If you dare to commit an outrage against the persons I love, I will make you regret for it

-------------"I do not doubt of your malignant capacities. You have a lot of experience. Dad says that the old habits are hard to forget.

Aleera realizes that she is not dealing with a normal five-year-old girl.

In the valley in front of the cliff, Astrid recovers in the arms of her father. Irena is very worried; the fear in the eyes of the girl is incredible.

--------------"Astrid, tell us what happened, please.

--------------"Please baby, tell us.

--------------"I saw something.

--------------"What did you see?

--------------"I saw a girl in the edge of the cliff. She was identical to me.

Van Helsing and Irena are impressed.

--------------"Maybe you were confused.

--------------"I know what I saw!

--------------"Calm down. We are going to take you home. We will talk about this later, when you are feeling better.

Late on the same night. Astrid and Erika sleep together in the same bed. The two are joined by the same fear.

-----------"Who are they?

-----------"I think I know.

-----------"Really?

-----------"I believe that they are the souls that belong to these bodies. They are growing with us, follow us in silence long ago, and now they are here with us.

------------"What are we going to do?

------------"Nothing. We must wait. If we face them it can be dangerous. Besides, they are only ghosts.

Another strange movement of the fate is happening. Dracula is lost in a world of shades and lamentations. Suddenly, his sorrow is interrupted by the sweet voice of a girl. Is the soul that should be in the body where the soul of Marishka lives.

-----------"Do you want another opportunity?

-----------"Who you are?

-----------"A lost soul that hated the creature that stole my opportunity of living, but that now understands, accepts and wants to make something good for that black soul that wants to find the light. It is someone that you loved and who can teach you the beauty of the life.

Dracula cannot believe it.

---------------"Why you want to give me another chance?

---------------"The fate loves to repair what was bad. It's not going to be easy for you or for her. But if both of you fight against the dragon, the happiness will be the reward.

---------------"How?

---------------"In the village of Transylvania there is a mother who cries because her seven-year-old son is on the verge of dying. When his soul abandons his body you must enter. This is the last opportunity that the life will give to you, so that you can erase your crimes and begin again.

Dracula thinks carefully about the proposal. Now in spite of all the evil that he caused, the fate offers him a last opportunity to have a life.

--------------"To be a child again, to try to do the things right in spite of the hate that I have inside. I don't know if it could achieve it.

--------------"If you do not try it you will remain here, condemned eternally. I will not ask you again. You need to take a decision now, the child is dying, and you don't have much time.

-------------"Fine, I will take the chance.

In the village, the mother of the moribund child suffers terribly. He is a beautiful child; he has black hair and a tender face. The mother cries on the sick and immobile body of his son.

-----------"Goran, my son, please, do not leave me.

Suddenly, the sick child takes the hand of his mother. The woman looks at her son with hope and surprise.

----------"Goran?

----------"I am not going to leave you mom, here I am.

But he is not her son actually. The real soul of the child has gone away and Dracula has taken his place. In the room there are the souls that should be in the bodies of Erika and Astrid, and in the middle of them, the soul of the child who has just died. The opportunity has been taken.

The time pass and the histories continue with the course of life. Aleera and Stefan are happy, they see their children growing and the love between them is stronger every day. But for Irena and Van Helsing the things are not good. Erika is weak because she is a girl, but nevertheless she can cause damage with her bad thoughts and black magic. Astrid tries to evade her forced sister but it is not easy. One night, Irena and Van Helsing have a strong discussion.

------------"You do not understand!

------------"What is what I do not understand Irena?

------------"There is something bad with our daughters, I cannot control them, I feel sick when I am near to Erika and Astrid despair me with her eternal silence!

------------"The girls are well, you are the problem!

------------"What did you say?

------------"I say that you don't love them enough, it seems to me that it was an error to adopt them. You are not a good mother and as a wife you are disappointing.

Irena feels that Gabriel has hurt her in the deepest of her soul. Erika is listening to everything in the kitchen and Astrid is with her. Irena realizes that her marriage is at the edge of the destruction.

---------"You don't love me anymore? Is this what you feel?

---------"I love my daughters Irena; I do not want that you harm them.

---------"I love them too, but I cannot have them with me! I cannot take care of them because I feel that I am going mad! But when they are not near me, my soul feels happy.

---------"How can you say that? What happened with the woman I married? What happened with her strength, with her courage, with her heart of a warrior?

---------"I am not that woman Gabriel; that was Anna Valerious. I did many heroic things but I never was at the level of her. Now I realize that you loved her more than me.

---------"The fact that I found you made me forget the pain of having lost Anna. But now I realize that we cannot be together. We are hurting us and hurting the girls "

---------"They are always more important than I!

---------"They are our daughters!

---------"And there is something very bad with them, something that you do not want to see because you are too occupied in recovering the old times! Perhaps do you believe that I do not realize the plans that you have with Carl, on returning to the fantastic world of the hunt of monsters?

Van Helsing has been caught in his secret.

-----------"What are you talking about?

Irena opens a trunk and extracts a few envelopes, then with anger she throws them on the table.

---------" I found them under your pillow last night; letters of the Bishop of Romania, he asks you to return because there are reports of new strange beings in Paris, Italy, Spain.

Gabriel does not know that to say, his wife has discovered everything.

------------"It is obvious that you detest living with me and the girls. You want to go away; you want to return to the past, to turn back when you swore that you would never do it.

------------" You are right when you say that I already do not resist living with you, and it is true that the duty calls me. But I love the girls, they do not have my blood but I love them, and if you do not want to take care of them I will do it.

-------------"What do you mean?

-------------" If I go away, they will come with me.

Tears of pain and anger sprout of the eyes of Irena.

------------" I never said that I don't want to take care of them, love them, but there is something in them that does not allow me to be the mother that they deserve!

------------"I am sorry Irena, but if you do not begin to behave as a responsible mother and a coherent wife, we will not be able to be together. I love you.

Van Helsing leaves the room and Irena cries of pain and desperation. She loves Van Helsing with all her soul and she does not want to lose him. She does not want to lose her daughters either.

Erika is satisfied with everything, but Astrid is sad. Erika notices the sadness of Astrid.

-------------"Are you crying for them?

-------------"This is cruel and sad.

-------------"This is revenge and the revenges are always sweet.

-------------"Why do you hate the humanity?

-------------"Because the humanity was always bad with me. When the persons treat you as trash you learn to treat them equally. I was not born perverse, I learned to be perverse. In my first life, like Lillith, my mother sold me to King Tagmet, an old man who could be my father. I had to tolerate that damned old man during a long time until my life took a better course. And here I am, conquering my enemies and the death at all senses.

Astrid is surprised with what Erika has revealed to her.

----------"I am sorry about your pain. Perhaps you should take this opportunity and clean your life, the hell is not an enjoyable place, and I say it to you for experience.

----------"The beautiful girls never speak or think about the hell. I am not going to change and you are going to keep on helping me because if you do not do it, you are going to repent. I helped you to return and in the same way I can return you to the darkness. Do not forget that.

Again the fear takes possession of Astrid.

----------------"Fine.

----------------"Good girl.

_**Will Continue….**_


	28. Chapter 28 12 years later

The days continue their course, and the silence between Irena and Van Helsing is stronger every day. Aleera tries to comfort her friend but it is impossible.

The evening falls, Irena is alone in her room and suddenly, Erika and Astrid enter in the room.

-------------"Hello my girls.

-------------"Where is dad?

-------------"He went to Bucharest, he will be here tonight.

The soul of Marishka feels the pain of Irena, besides; they are connected in many aspects. Astrid decides to approach her "mother" and give her support; Erika is annoying, she hates any expression of love.

------------"He is going to leave us, right mom?

------------"I don't know Erika.

------------"If he goes away, I am going with him, I don't want to stay with you.

------------"Don't do this to me Erika. I love you, if I lose you…

------------"You are weak; I can't deal with people like you.

Irena controls her emotions for a few moments to face her "daughter" for the first time.

----------"Some day you will know that the love of a mother is incalculable. The love for the children is as immense as the world. I love you in spite of your efforts for defying me, upset me and make me suffer. I cannot understand why you do it. You only have received love from me.

Astrid supports Irena and decides to intervene.

------------" If she wants to go away, she can do it. I stay with you mom.

------------"You will come with me Astrid!

------------"No!

-----------"Please, no more fights! I am not the perfect mother, and believe me; it is not because I wanted it. There is a malignant force that does not allow me to be a complete mother. But I love you and I only want that both of you are well and happy.

Irena abandons the room. Erika is very angry with Astrid.

--------------"What are you going to do Astrid?

--------------"I will stay with her.

--------------"Good, perhaps it is convenient for me that you remain with her. I need one ally in this part of the world.

-------------" I will not be your ally Erika; this is the end of our union.

Erika gets angry and tries to attack Astrid but the girl has a better plan.

----------" If you kill your own sister you will be lost. There is no one in this room except us. They will blame you this time.

Erika realizes that Astrid is right.

----------"I never should trust in you, but I felt so much sorrow the night of your second death that I could not control the desire to help you and give you the opportunity to savor the sweet nectar of the revenge. But you are weak, you are tied to your humanity and that makes you useless for me. I hope that you enjoy your new human life with your mother while you can, because when I return, you are going to want the death, again.

Erika leaves the room. Astrid feels relieved for the first time.

That night, Irena and Van Helsing fight for a last time.

------------"You will not return

------------"Yes I will.

------------"There is no love in your heart for me. And not only you take the half of my heart with your parting, one of my daughters goes away with you.

------------"The duty calls me, besides; we need to be apart, at least for a while. As for Erika, she will return to you when less you wait for it.

Irena approaches her husband and caresses his left cheek.

-------------"I do not want that you swear to me that you are going to return because that you are not a man of oaths. But I am going to swear something to you; I am going to find the source of my sorrow, the truth about the evil that watches me and that does not allow me to be the woman you wish and the perfect mother for the girls. I love you and I am going you to recover you, I swear it to you.

------------"I will dream of that every night.

The love is alive between them, but also is very confused and wounded. Irena and Van Helsing are so hurt inside that they cannot say goodbye with love. Van Helsing walks out of the room with his luggage and Irena follows him with tears in her eyes. Erika is now in front of her. The girl experiences strange sensations. Tenderly Irena embraces Erika.

---------------"You are the most important person of my life. Your sister, your father and you, are the light of my life.

The dark soul of Lillith cannot understand these feelings. She never received the pure love of a mother in her previous life, and now her soul is too perverse to assimilate beautiful feelings.

--------------"I will return, mom, don't worry.

--------------"I want you to stay.

--------------"My presence hurts you, you know it.

--------------"I have never said that

--------------"But you feel it, you feel that this malignant force that wraps you it is me. Good, perhaps my absence helps you to improve and to understand. Bye mom.

Astrid goes out of the house and runs towards her "mother".

----------"Are you not going to say goodbye to your sister?

----------"The farewells are painful.

Stefan, Nicholas and Aleera approach Irena.

------------"He is going to return.

------------"I wait for that.

------------"He loves you, besides, he has another beautiful daughter waiting for him here

The time does not stop, the pain of the absence of Van Helsing is difficult, the nights of Irena are cold and her days are gloomy, but incredibly the presence of Astrid has calmed the pain of Irena. Since Erika is not in the house, the soul of Irena is more serene.

The friendship between Kiara and Astrid is stronger; Allan feels special fondness for Astrid. Aleera observes them playing every day, she cannot stop observing Astrid, she is like Marishka in many ways. But Aleera feels that it is impossible, Marishka died.

Goran and his family experience a very big change in their lives. The "father" of Goran has found gold in his grounds, so he and his family have decided to leave the village after having donated part of their fortune to the inhabitants, to initiate a new life in Moldavia, a region in the north of Transylvania. The most fascinating experience lives in the soul of Dracula; to be a child again, it is like to born again. He has a new life, a new opportunity. But what he cannot understand is why the memory of Marishka invades his dreams every night. He cannot stop thinking about her, but as child, his dreams with her are innocent, now Dracula only can dream with her as the beautiful fairy of a story. But the true thing is that her presence is latent. She is the princess of his fairy tale dream.

With the days and the nights the years also continue the course. 12 years have passed. Kiara and Astrid are the most beautiful girls of the village; Kiara is the living image of her mother, only that her eyes are green. Astrid has the features of Marishka but she is not identical to her. Allan is a good-looking, intelligent and determined young man. The time does not seem to have touched Aleera and Irena, although both are more mature, the youth still beautify them. Stefan looks better than ever, and he loves his wife as the first day. Van Helsing and Carl fight in Paris, Spain and in many places of the world against monsters that seem to multiply without explanation. What they ignore is that the source of the evil lives with them. Erika is as beautiful as a rose with thorns. The beauty of Lillith stands out in her, although with different features, the youth makes her seem more beautiful and innocent, unable to make something bad. But with the age her powers grow, it is her who controls the monsters that her father fights day and night. She meanwhile amuses as she usually did it in her old days. In the day she is the affectionate and sweet daughter of Van Helsing, in the night she is a night creature that wraps the men; she learns about the arts of the evil and concentrates in improving her powers. Soon she will be strong enough to be eternal and young forever.

Goran and "his family" are much loved in Moldavia. Dracula cannot avoid being astonished when he sees his reflection in the mirror. He is a young man again, younger than when he left the mortal life for the first time. The facility with he has got connected with his "parents" and with the rest of the world surprises him. He is alive, he is human and he feels as a normal man. Although his memories of the past are still alive, they do not torment it like before. What worries him is the fact that he keeps on dreaming of Marishka, and now his dreams are not equal to those of his childhood.

"_Why do I keep on thinking about her? Marishka is dead; she went away with my second death._

In the village, Irena and Aleera are the best examples of friendship, strength and capacity for all the women in the village. Stefan is like the sheriff of the town because he is the only man smart enough to maintain the law, order, productivity and evolution of the village that by the way, is more prosperous.

Is a Saturday morning, and Astrid is at home. Suddenly Kiara enters without knocking the door.

---------------"Good morning!

---------------"Good morning Kiara, you always enter in my house with style.

---------------"I have wonderful news!

---------------"Really? About what?

---------------"Listen; The most rich family of Moldavia offers a dance in honor of their son Goran Raveski. In two weeks!

---------------"Raveski? Is this the family that found gold in their land, and gave part of their fortune to this village and then went to the north?

---------------"Yes!

---------------"I realize that they are a rich, but noble.

---------------"And that's why we must go to that party.

---------------"I am not a "party girl" you know that.

--------------"Come on Astrid, don't be so bored. We are young, beautiful, besides, our parents are invited.

--------------"If only my father was here.

--------------"I am sorry Astrid.

--------------"Is not your fault.

--------------"Your mom says that he is fighting in Europe, with Carl.

--------------"The darkness has a big war in the old world.

--------------"My mother and your mother are training for years for a war like that. I wonder why, I mean, the peace has been long, danger does not exist actually. I hate the old stories of this village, all of them are about tragedies and monsters.

Astrid remains in silence, she knows that the real danger is in Europe with Van Helsing and she remembers the promise, the promise of return of Erika. If she returns, the peace will end.

------------"Astrid? Are you all right?

------------"Yes, I am.

------------"Well, what do you say?

------------"About what?

------------"About the dance invitation!

------------"I will think about it, ok?

------------"You have until tomorrow to give me an answer.

------------"Fine.

------------"Allan will love to be your partner in that dance

------------"Kiara…

------------"You know he loves you, he is your admirer.

------------"Enough. He is nice; he is like my brother, nothing more. Besides, he is too good for me.

------------"Don't say that again Astrid. You are a wonderful girl, my best friend. You are not like your hideous sister Erika. By the way, do you know something about her?

------------"My father always speaks to us about her in his letters. He says that she is very beautiful, that everybody admires her, that she ruins the experiments of Carl and that she escapes every night of the house. He punishes her all the time.

-------------"Why I am not surprised?

-------------"I hope that she never returns.

Meanwhile, Irena is in her room, drawing in a notebook. She has done many drawings, the majority of them are about her daughters; she draws them together, separately, with different expressions and in different sceneries. Other drawings are about her life with Van Helsing, of the love that still exists in her heart for him. In the notebook also there are kept the letters of him, letters with promises of a return, a return that has taken 12 years. Irena looks out through the window; the day is cloudy like her heart

"_12 years my love, 12 years of feeling incomplete, of imagining your voice across your letters, your letters that are so cold and so short. I have fought against the time, I have fought against my fears, I have fought against the ghost of Anna Valerious to be the perfect woman, so that when you turn everything it is as when we fall in love for the first time. I have given all my love to Astrid and I am happy with her, she is my daughter and my friend, but also I miss Erika, we are never on good terms but she is my daughter and I love her. Gabriel, my love, come back to me please, come back with my daughter"._

In Rome, alone in his room, Van Helsing thinks about Irena. He has not stopped loving her but a feeling stronger that the love separated them. Now he feels that he was more father than husband.

'_Irena, Irena: what happened to us? We were so happy together, everything changed from the day in which we adopt the girls. It seems to me that we were not prepared to be parents. Irena I love you, I will always love you"._

Meanwhile, Erika revises the letters of her 'mother' in his room. In all the letters Irena expresses the love that she feels for her.

"_You are an affectionate mother Irena; it is a sorrow that I could not feel compassion or love. My hate is so strong that it can control all the positive emotions that this body radiates. Soon I will make your dream reality, mom, I am going to return, and the darkness will come with me"._

**_Will Continue…._**


	29. Chapter 29 Voices of the past

Goran is walking through the streets of Moldavia. Is a beautiful night, with a nice full moon. Suddenly, he hears steps. Goran stops for a few seconds, and then he continues his way. But suddenly, the steps again, someone is following him and Goran is worried.

Goran stops and bravely he begins to look around, looking for the person who is following him.

-----------"Is anybody there?

A deep and masculine voice answers him:

-----------"How it feels to be alive, again? Dracula.

Dracula is impressed. Someone is there, following him, and the person knows who and what was he in the past.

--------------"Who are you?

--------------"You know me. We used to be friends, more than friend, "we were brothers in arms". You always loved that phrase.

Finally, the mysterious gentleman appears before the young Goran. He is a tall man, dressed in black, very elegant, with long blond hair and blue eyes. Dracula recognizes him immediately.

-------------"Ivan!

-------------"Hello, old friend.

-------------"How can you…?

-------------"Know who you are? It's simple. Your eyes, your movements, your thoughts, are the same. You are an old soul in a young body. A dark immortal in a human body.

-------------"What are you doing here?

-------------"I am here because I am the last master. Your death marked the end of our nation. You were one of the masters and you fell, first at the hands of Van Helsing and in the last time at the hands of one of your brides. How many times I told you that Aleera was a threat?

------------"Enough, Ivan. I am not a vampire anymore, the fate gave me a chance and I am going to respect and enjoy my new life, as a mortal.

------------"I need your help. We were brothers, I did many things for you in the past, and I protected you for many centuries Dracula!

-------------"Don't say that name again, is not my name anymore. My name is Goran Raveski, I am a new man, with a precious second chance.

Ivan approaches Goran.

------------"If you want to enjoy your life as a mortal, you will help me. She is back, you know who.

------------"No, I don't.know.

------------"Lillith. She is alive and she is getting stronger.

------------"You are lying. She died, I saw her!

------------"Believe me, she is here, alive and she is not alone. We need to talk, "Goran"

------------"No.

------------"She wants revenge, she will kill all the people you love and all the people who betrayed her. Aleera is in the top of her list. She has a master plan. You must help me because we were brothers once; the memories are alive in your mind. You loved your brides, I love my brides too. I am not ready to leave this world, my kin is not ready.

------------"Fine, you win. But we will talk tomorrow.

------------"Thank you. I am staying in the Old Moldavian Hotel. I'll be waiting for you. Good night.

The past of Dracula is back in the presence of Ivan. Ivan and Dracula were like brothers in the past. Ivan is the eldest vampire in the earth; he is handsome, seductive, clever, strong, bold and very egocentric. He is very proud of himself. Ivan was the first friend of Dracula in the beginning of his dark years; he taught him everything about vampirism.

In Rome, Erika visits her "father" in Carl's laboratory.

--------------"Hello, dad

--------------"Hi, honey, how are you behaving today?

--------------"Better. Dad, I miss mom.

--------------"I miss her too.

--------------"Maybe it's time to return to the old village. I miss my sister too.

--------------"I am not ready to go back.

--------------"Why not? 12 years is a long time, you love my mother and my sister, and they love you too. This is the time to return and repair the things. You killed the last monster the last month. The last gargoyle of Paris, you must be proud of yourself

Something in the eyes of Erika disturbed Van Helsing. He loves her deeply, but sometimes he feels cold when he is near her.

--------------"What? Something in my face?

--------------"No, nothing. I will think about our return Erika, I promise.

--------------"Thank you.

Back in the village, Astrid is alone in the garden and Aleera approaches her.

--------------"Hello.

--------------"Hello Aleera.

--------------"Beautiful night

--------------"Yes.

They remain in silence for a while; they remember a lot of things about the night and the dark past of their lives.

------------"Sometimes I can hear the voices of the night.

Aleera looks at the eyes of Astrid. She feels the presence of Marishka in her; her eyes, the shine in her face, the sound of her voice and the way she express about the night.

---------------"I can hear the voices of the night too, Astrid. The night was my home once.

---------------"The night is the home of the lonely souls Aleera.

---------------"You are very poetic Astrid. I had a sister once; she was very poetic about the night too.

---------------"Really?

---------------"Yes, her name was Marishka. She died in the arms of the night. In the arms of the night she loved. When I look at you, I remember her. You are very similar to her.

Marishka is very nervous and Aleera notices that. Now her ideas are more clear and frightening.

--------------"You are hiding something inside you, something that don't allow you to be happy.

Astrid does not respond. Aleera has a plan to clear her doubts. She turns around, like if she is going to leave and suddenly Aleera makes the move that will make her see the truth about Astrid.

--------------"Marishka!

Astrid responds in an instant at the sound of that name in the voice of Aleera, and now she knows that she had made the worst mistake of her life.

--------------"Oh my god! I knew it! I always suspected it!

--------------"Aleera…

--------------"It is you! But how! Tell me how and why!

"Astrid" doesn't know what to do. The hate in the eyes of Aleera frightens her.

------------"Answer me!

------------"I don't know what to say.

------------"You died! I saw you dying! Unless… she brought you back? Lillith is here too? I remember the promise you made the night you died. You are here because of that promise; you came back from the death to destroy us!

------------"Those were my intentions in the beginning, but I changed my mind.

Aleera is impressed, angry and confused.

-------------"I cannot believe it, you are alive in the body of a stranger, you stole the life of another person.

-------------"I can explain everything, but you must let me. I know that is hard to believe that I changed and that I am a better person and that I want a new life. But you must give me a chance because I can help in the destruction of Lillith.

-------------"You are live monument to the lies Marishka, "Astrid".

-------------"Tell me, Irena is sad? You have to admit that I have achieved to make her happy with my love of daughter, which has been sincere; I can assure that to you. We are united by the same lineage, the same blood; you cannot put that in doubt.

-------------"Both of you are also united by the same hate. I am part of that hate too.

-------------"I already paid for the sins of my dark past, to be near Erika… I mean, Lillith is the worst of the punishments. Give me one last chance Aleera, please. I want a life. When I wake up every morning and I am able to see the sun, to be outside during the daylight I feel complete. The friendship of Kiara, the company of Allan, the love of Irena and… your presence as an "aunt" make my life complete, full of blessings.

-------------"You are very erratic Marishka; you don't even know what you want.

-------------"I know what I want. I want to live like a normal person, I want the chance you had years ago. Please, Aleera, the whole village forgot and forgave all your crimes, you can do the same with me.

Aleera doesn't know what to do. Marishka is back, her soul is inside of a young girl's body and she is the best friend of her daughter.

------------"My Kiara loves you like a sister.

------------"The feeling is mutual. She is my best friend.

------------"Fine, I am going to give you one last chance, not because I think you deserve it, I will do it because you are very important for my children and because Irena loves you with her life. But if you betray me, I will destroy you with my own hands, even if that cost my life.

"Astrid" approaches Aleera.

-------------"The last person I want to see hurt it's you. I want to achieve my redemption, like you did. I want to stay here with my mother, because Irena is my mother, my family.

Aleera is touch by the words of Astrid but she knows that she must stay calm and don't show her emotions to her.

------------"Fine, this is our secret. Not a word to anybody. Is that clear?

------------"Sure.

-----------"We will have a serious conversation tomorrow, alone.

-----------"Fine.

-----------"I will be watching you, remember that.

Meanwhile, Stefan and his son Allan have a conversation at home.

---------------"I love her dad, but I don't know how to talk to her about my feelings.

---------------"You must tell her what you feel, if you don't do it, you will never know what she feels for you.

---------------"Astrid is the most beautiful, fantastic, enigmatic and charming girl of this world. Sometimes I think that she is too much for me.

--------------"Allan, you are a great boy; you must also be brave and express your feelings about her. If she says yes, that would be fine and if she says no, you must accept her decision with dignity, and be her same good friend.

The next morning, Aleera and Astrid are alone in the woods.

--------------"Irena suspects something?

--------------"No.

--------------"I ask because you were too nervous and sad last night.

--------------"She noticed my sadness but I told her that was because I miss dad.

--------------"Dad", "mom", that is a lie. Who are your real parents? Your mother? Father?

--------------"Erika is a genius in the art of the dark plans. She found my soul in the darkness and she made me an offer; I followed her. She told me how to do it, she taught me how to do it and I did it. I found a pregnant girl, four, six months maybe, I entered in the body of the unborn girl and Lillith did the same, and here I am.

--------------"And she is here too. Erika is Lillith. I always suspected it. But I couldn't believe in it.

--------------"I learned to appreciate the life, the simple things. The air, the sun, everything is beautiful. I can dream now, I dreamed with Anna Valerious once.

--------------"With Anna?

--------------"She opened my eyes. The woman I chased and almost kill in many occasions helped me to see the truth and the precious chance the life was giving me.

--------------"I wonder why Anna never returned to life like us. She deserve that chance more that we.

--------------"Yes, you are right.

-------------"The destruction of Erika… I mean Lillith will not be easy. Irena loves her and her heart will never accept the fact that her "daughter" is a demon, Van Helsing feels the same love for her, and he will never believe us. Nicholas is more open to possibilities, maybe he will help us but I am not so sure. Of course we can count with Stefan, but my kids will not be involved in this.

-------------"She has de advantage.

-------------"But it won't be for long. We will find a definitive way to destroy her. Don't disappoint me this time Marishka… "Astrid", I can forget the past and forgive you for what you did to me, but one more time…

------------"No more betrayals; I want a life in peace, under the sunlight, around the people I love.

------------"This is ironic; in the past we were almost of the same age, in appearance I mean. Now, I am older than you, we are humans.

------------"You are beautiful as always, the time has a pact with you.

Suddenly, Irena arrives with a big smile in her face and an envelope in her hand.

-------------"What are you doing here?

-------------"Mother!

-------------"Irena! Hi.

-------------"Well, answer me.

-------------"We were… walking and talking here, far from the environment of the village.

-------------"Fine. Well, I have wonderful news; thank God I found both of you. My heart is dancing in joy; this is the happiest moment of my life.

-------------"What is it mother?

-------------"Tell us.

-------------"Your father and your sister, they will return in less of a month.

Aleera and "Astrid" are very worried now, but they know that this is the moment to stay calm and follow the current

-------------"That is… great, mom, I am… surprised!

-------------"Your father says he loves me, he wants to start everything again. We will be a family again; I will not be incomplete anymore.

------------"How is Erika?

------------"She is happy with the idea. I want to see her, I will count the days.

_**Will Continue…**_


	30. Chapter 30 Touched by the past

In the old Moldavian Hotel, two old friends have a conversation in the bar. Ivan and "Goran" are alone in a table in a dark corner. The people walk around them without noticing the evil near them.

-------------"You don't miss the old days Vlad?

-------------"That is not my name Ivan.

-------------"You are the same vampire in the body of a young man.

-------------"You are wrong.

-------------"The memories are alive…

-------------"I came here to help you, not to remember the old times.

-------------"I see. But remember, if someday you feel bored about the mortal world, you can come to me, and I will make you immortal again.

-------------"That will never happen. What do you need from me?

-------------"I am the eldest vampire in the world, which makes me responsible of all the others. The return of Lillith is a danger for me.

-------------"Why?

-------------"I wasn't born to be a servant; she doesn't have the knowledge and sensibility of what a vampire really is. A vampire must be beautiful, seductive, strong and gentle with their victims. She wants power, control; she wants to destroy the source of our survival, the humanity!

-------------"I can't help you; I can't help a bunch of killers.

-------------"You were one of us, you were a killer too, never reject that part of your life my friend. That is a sin among us, vampires. We are predators, like the lions, panthers, jaguars. We kill when we are hungry.

-------------"A vampire can be vicious too. I was vicious, cruel.

-------------"You lost the way, you abandoned me, Van Helsing found you… and we already know how the story ended.

"Goran" knows that Ivan is right. But he also knows that he must bury his dark past.

-------------"I have a gift for you Goran.

--------------"A gift?

--------------"Here. I hope you like it.

Ivan gives to Goran a beautiful red velvet journal.

--------------"A journal.

--------------"You always loved to write your life and the lives of your brides in diaries. Now that you are a mortal young man, you can start a new one.

--------------"Thank you Ivan.

--------------"I also have a second gift.

--------------"What?

--------------"One of your brides returned with Lillith. She was her allied but now she is in the right side.

--------------"Which one of them? Tell me which one of my brides?

--------------"Are you going to help me?

--------------"Tell me what I want to know.

--------------"If you say yes, I will tell you.

--------------"I will help you to destroy Lillith and all the evil behind her. Now tell me, which one of my brides returned.

--------------"You already know the answer; she is in your dreams.

--------------"Marishka.

--------------"Aleera and Marishka never buried their humanity, that's why they had a chance. Aleera is now an honorable wife, a proud mother and beloved citizen of Transylvania. Marishka entered in the body of another human being, just like you did.

--------------"How can you know all this!

--------------"I have my brides; I have my friends and pets that help me to know everything. You know how it is. My brides are near Lillith, they spy her in the night. Lillith is stronger every day; soon, she will know that I am chasing her.

Now Dracula is part of the dark world again, if he helps his long lost brother he will return to the old days, but this time, as a young mortal.

------------"Your new style of life and my world are in danger. Lillith wants to rule the world, to be the queen of darkness again. We must combine forces; we need the help of the mortals. Maybe, we can find a way to coexist.

------------"You have my word Ivan; you can count with my help. I will return to my dark side as a mortal, I will get all the help we need and Lillith will be annihilated.

------------"Thank you, my old friend. She will return to Transylvania in less than a month, in two or three weeks. Van Helsing and Carl are with her. I also heard that you have a special festivity in your castle.

------------"In two weeks, but in view of the facts I will extend the time of celebration. I will talk with my parents.

------------"Parents? I will not make any comments about it. I think that I will be a special guest in your social gathering.

------------"Of course you will. I have to go Ivan.

------------"I'll see you soon my friend. And thank you.

"Goran" walks away and Ivan feels more serene. His old friend will help him and for the first time in many centuries, a pact of peace and coexistence will exist between the mortals and the vampires.

Back in Transylvania, "Astrid" is very worried about the return of her evil "sister". Marishka knows that Lillith will bring pain, tragedy and death with her return. She is recovering a part of her old powers but she is still weak. Her senses are more alerted, but her strength is still human. She loves her new life as a mortal, but she admits that her old powers are necessaries in moments like this.

Aleera is alone in her room, revising the pictures of her family; her children and her beloved husband are the center of her life and her heart suffers because the danger is near again. She knows that she can't protect her family as a mortal. The idea of being like she was in the past is tempting her mind. Is the only way she has to protect her family and her own existence. Suddenly her husband enters in the room.

--------------"Hello princess

--------------"Hello my love.

--------------"You seem sad, are you all right?

--------------"No, I am not all right Stefan. We are in the center of the storm again, and you are the only one who can help me to protect us.

--------------"What are you talking about?

--------------"I will explain it to you. But you must promise that you will not tell anything to our children. And the most important thing of all, you must promise that you will help me, even if the plans sound dangerous.

Stefan is very worried, the fear in the eyes of his wife is evident and disturbing.

-------------"You know that I will help you. Now tell me what happen.

Meanwhile, Kiara is with Astrid in the square.

-------------"In two weeks we will celebrate the first night of a twenty series of festivities in the Castle of Goran Raveski.

-------------"Twenty series? I thought that it was only one royal party.

-------------"The young and mysterious Goran Raveski extended the nights of festivities. I don't know why, but he did it.

Astrid is too worried to think about a royal dance. Kiara notices the sadness in her best friend.

---------------"What happen Astrid? Are you ok?

---------------"I am fine Kiara, really.

---------------"Something is disturbing you, I can see it in your eyes. Tell me what's wrong, we are friends, we can help each other.

---------------"Don't worry about me Kiara. I am fine, I am just… nostalgic. Do you know that my father and Erika will be here in less than three weeks, maybe earlier?

-------------"My mother told me. You must be happy.

-------------"I am, in part. I love my father, but Erika… our relationship is… complicated we are not like sisters anymore.

-------------"She is not like you, I hope you don't get me wrong but… sometimes I think that something evil lives inside her.

Astrid is impressed with her friend's instincts to feel the evil.

--------------"I feel the same about her. But let's talk about pleasant things. You are very excited about the festivities in the Raveski Castle.

--------------"I am, and you will share the same excitement with me. I feel that I will find the love of my life in that castle.

--------------"Goran Raveski?

--------------"Maybe, or maybe someone more enigmatic and handsome. We will enter in the castle at night and we will leave before the dawn. Are you with me?

--------------"I am with you.

_**Will Continue.**_


	31. Chapter 31 Never Gone

Aleera told everything to her husband, Stefan is very concerned and anguished.

----------------"I can't do it!

----------------"Of course you can. You turned me into a human being, you can turned me back into a vampire.

----------------"You are crazy!

----------------"I am not crazy! Lillith is alive and she wants to destroy us, one by one, she will kill our children and I will not allow it!

----------------"I will now allow it either, but we will fight her as human beings!

----------------"We are not in the same position Stefan. Irena and Van Helsing love her as a daughter, they will be against us because "Erika" controls them!

----------------"They will believe. I can't turn my wife into a vampire. We buried that part of your life. I love you, I will not curse you again.

Aleera walks towards her husband with sweetness in her eyes and a request in her voice.

-------------"This is not about me Stefan. I can't protect us like a mortal, I need to be the vampire I was, I need my old powers, my old strength, my old style. Marishka… I mean, Astrid is with me, she needs to be the vampire she was too.

Stefan knows that his wife is right, but he hates the idea of turning her into a vampire again. He loves her, she is his life, his beloved. But he also loves his children and Lillith is a death sentence for them if she is not destroyed. But Stefan will not be a witness this time, he will fight for his family too.

---------------"I will be part of this.

---------------"Excuse me?

---------------"I will fight by your side. I will share the curse with you.

---------------"Stefan….

---------------"Take it or leave it, that's the way it is. We will fight for the same cause, for our children and the life we have. We will end with the dark world.

Aleera is very proud of her husband. She did not know this part of Stefan. She always saw him as an intelligent man, a genius, a very tender and devoted husband. Now, Stefan shows that he has a hero inside him, he demonstrates that he loves his family and that he will do everything to protect them.

------------"Stefan, is not easy to be a vampire.

------------"I know. But like I said, I will fight this war with you, in the same position with the same arms.

Aleera hugs her husband with all her love.

-------------"If something happens to you, I will never forgive myself.

-------------"And If I leave you alone in this war, I will die of guilt and pain. This is my family and my home, I will fight for it.

-------------"I love you Stefan, I love you.

-------------"I love you too. I will start to work in my old laboratory. I'll let you know the results.

-------------"Thank you. This will be our secret, for a while.

-------------"Sure.

Stefan kisses Aleera and walks away. Aleera is sure of his love now, more than ever.

Another night arrives clear and full of stars in the dark sky. Goran is alone in his room with the journal in his hands. He will write his new life, he will open his heart in the intimacy of a diary.

"_This journal will be the new sanctuary of my thoughts, experiences, and all the stages of my life, my new life as a human being. But this diary will have a partner, a second book with the thoughts of the only woman who defeated death and came back to me. I will give it to her when I find her, I will find her. Marishka, Marishka please listen to the voice of my heart, listen to me in your dreams my beloved, because now I know that you was the center of my soul in the past and you will be the queen of my heart in this present. I will earn your love again"._

Marishka is asleep in her room, she is dreaming with Dracula, with her dark lover. She can hear his voice, his lament, but the voice is different and the sense of his call is deeper. Marishka awakes with a sensation of illusion in her heart. Her old memories, her old feelings are waking up.

"_I can hear you in my dreams my love, but tell me why, tell me why you're tormenting me? You died, you died and I died with you. I am not the same woman, how can you know that I am Marishka, the Marishka you loved, the Marishka you made eternal once. We failed to each other, I am here and you… you died, why I can hear you? Why I can feel you"._

Marishka is afraid of her dreams, she feels sad because her love for Dracula is still alive. At this point she can't understand why Aleera forgot her love for the Dracula; she also can't understand why Verona never fought to come back. Maybe they never loved him as she did, as she does, because her love for him never died, her love for him is more than alive, is real.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the ocean an enormous ship is traveling towards the Balkans, where their passengers will take their destiny in Transylvania. In her cabin, Lillith is daydreaming.

"_I will be a queen again; my strength is growing, I am sure that I will find one of my devoted night walkers in Transylvania, one of them will turn me into a vampire again and with the blood of the innocent ones I will rebuild my kingdom and finally, finally I will take my revenge. Nobody will stop me, not "mommy and daddy" or my stupid and deserter "sister". She hates me, I know that. She never burned her humanity and because of that, she is on my dark list. I will have my wings again, with them I will destroy my enemies and I will rule again"._

The time runs like the water in the river, and the first night of the festivities in the Raveski Castle has arrived. The castle is full of light and people. "Goran" and his "parents" are receiving their guests in the principal door. Inside the parlor of dance Ivan is enjoying the celebration, he is trying to control his dark instincts but is hard, there are many young and beautiful girls around him and his brides are not with him, they are in the ship with Lillith, spying her in the dark and "Erika" does not notice them. "Erika" is always in safe places, with Van Helsing and Carl near her. But the undercover game of Ivan's brides is in danger. Carl notices them and he knows that something is wrong with the beautiful girls. They are always together, and they always come out of their cabins at night. The brides of Ivan are two; one of them has long auburn hair and green eyes, the other one is taller than her companion, and she has dark hair and brown eyes. Carl is interested with their presence in the ship; he feels that they are following something, or someone near him, Van Helsing and Erika.

One night, Van Helsing is alone in his cabin, thinking about his life and the fact that he will return to the arms of his wife Irena. The woman who loves him, the woman he learned to love and respect. But that love is vanishing, because that love was an illusion, he was lonely, in pain for the death of Anna, he saw something in her that made him revive his love for Anna, his desires to be a man of family, a man of peace and light. He loves Irena, but with a different kind of love, his love for her is a love of memory, respect, necessity, illusion, gratitude and friendship. He has a life with her, two daughters, he will honor that. But his heart will always be with Anna Valerious, the woman who changed his life forever. He is writing his feelings and thoughts in his own diary; is ironic, he is imitating his old enemy; he writes in a diary like Dracula did in the past. Van Helsing has to admit that is a nice way to take out the hard weight of the guilt, loneliness and deception. Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupts his writing.

---------------"Come in

Carl enters the room and closes the door.

---------------"Van Helsing, we need to talk

---------------"Go ahead.

---------------"Where is Erika?

---------------"In her cabin

---------------"Are you sure?

---------------"Of course. Carl, what is it? Did you see a ghost or something?

---------------"Maybe something worst. Van Helsing, I think that there are people here, spying us.

---------------"What do you mean?

---------------"I think we are in real danger. I know that this will sound crazy but… I think that two vampires are here, in this ship, with us.

----------------"You are right, that really sound crazy. What is your theory about this?

----------------"Two young women, beautiful, they are always together and they always come out of their cabins at night. I followed them a few moments ago and… they don't eat nor drink. They act like the brides of Dracula.

----------------"You saw them drinking blood?

----------------"No. But they have that… evil sensuality in their eyes and in their movements. You must see them. You can sense the evil, you will believe in my word then.

Van Helsing knows Carl, he is a very intelligent man and he would not invent something like that. But the doubt is present.

-------------"I will go and meet them.

-------------"Fine. Be careful.

In the Raveski Castle, Aleera and her family are the finally in the presence of the rich family. Jacob and Joanna Raveski receive them, and now is the turn of "Goran" to greet Aleera.

-------------"Good evening, Lady Angelov.

Aleera is impressed with the young man, his dark eyes are so deep, so enigmatic, and she almost can compare his gaze with… with the gaze of Dracula. Something weird is feeling her heart and reviving her old memories.

---------------"Good evening, lord Angelov.

---------------"You are too young to be the mother of two adolescents.

--------------"Thank you. You remind me to someone who was very important in my past. Of course, you are younger and different but… your eyes are so familiar for me.

---------------"Your beauty, is very familiar for me too.

Those words have touched the heart of Aleera. Finally Allan and Kiara join Aleera and greet Goran.

"Astrid" and her "mother" Irena are greeting Jacob and Joanna, "Goran" feels a weird sensation in his skin and in his heart, Marishka has the same feeling, the same urgency to find the source of her excitement. Marishka looks to her right side and finally she meets the gaze of the young Raveski. All her doubts now have an answer. Her heart is singing that old song of love and darkness, she is feeling the same love, the same old passion for the man who made her eternal once. "Goran" has found her; finally, he can see the soul of Marishka in her new delicate and beautiful appearance. Aleera notices everything and her anxiety now has an answer too. Now she can see it, her master is here too, he did the same return, he followed Marishka and Lillith. Aleera is afraid and she has many questions for the young Goran Raveski, because if her former master is back to create a new era of darkness, she will destroy him along with Lillith.

Kiara and Allan are in the parlor of dance. Is a beautiful room, full of light, antiques and luxury. Everybody in the room is dancing and meeting people.

-------------"This is beautiful Allan.

-------------"Yes, I will dance with Astrid here, the entire night.

Ivan notices the young Kiara. He feels something strange, warmth in his heart. This is the first time in centuries that Ivan feels a trace of humanity in his heart. Something in that young girl amazes him and touches his cold heart deeply.

Kiara feels the gaze of someone in the room, and finally she meets that gaze. Her heart and her eyes are impressed. This is the most handsome man she has ever seen. Kiara is innocent and she has never been in love. Her heart is pounding in a wild way, she is nervous and afraid at the same time, but she wants to know him.

Ivan and Kiara are tied by the same gaze, by the same urgency to know each other. The agony and the curse of loving a vampire are surrounding Kiara with an impressive force. The fate has started a game with the lives of many people in that castle and very soon an old evil will join them.

_**Will Continue….**_


	32. Chapter 32 A night to Remember

In the ship, the brides of Ivan are in the deck, enjoying the night and trying to control their need for blood. Suddenly, the presence of Van Helsing disturbs their calm.

-------------"Good evening ladies.

-------------"Good evening

-------------"Hello.

Van Helsing observes them; he can see the shine of the evil in their eyes. But he must wait.

-------------"Nice night

The brides of Ivan are very smart and audacious; they know that he realize what they really are. They know that the key of their survival will be the truth and the fact that in this time, the vampires and the mortal are in the same side.

-------------"Don't play games with us Van Helsing

-------------"We know who you are and we know that you know who and what we are. You are an expert in the field of the dark arts.

Van Helsing is impressed, but he cannot feel an immediate danger in the presence of them.

-------------"You two are not here to kill.

-------------"That is right. We are here for another purpose.

-------------"What purpose?

-------------"You will know. But first, meet my sister Ciara,

-------------"Hello Van Helsing.

-------------"My name is Ilka.

-------------"Well, Ciara and Ilka, stay away from me, and stay away from my daughter.

------------"That girl is not your daughter.

------------"She is. And if any of you dare to do something against her I….

Ciara, the bride with the auburn hair gets closer to Van Helsing.

------------"You are threatening the wrong side, Van Helsing. You have the danger and the death at your side, and you don't notice. You are losing your potential.

-------------"You must be more attentive; we are not the enemies this time.

The real enemy is watching and hearing everything hidden in a corner in the second deck. "Erika" is developing her powers quickly; soon she will be Lillith in all the senses, younger and full of rage. She is listening the words like whispers in the night. Vampires conspiring against her, the race that she created many centuries ago is trying to stop her one more time.

"_Damned betrayers, I created them, I protected them for centuries, I was their goddess, their queen and only sovereign, and look how they repay me. The race I created has change, they want to share this world with the mortals but I will not allow it. But, who will be behind all this? Who will be my hunter this time? Perhaps will be you Marishka? No, you don't have the guts to face me. Is someone else, someone more powerful, someone who knows me very well. But I have the protection of the mortals, of my beloved "parents", the great Van Helsing and the noble Irena. I have the control of both worlds this time."_

In Castle Raveski, "Astrid" and Aleera are sharing their fears in the back yard.

--------------"He is here, I cannot believe it.

--------------"He was in my dreams Aleera, my heart was sending me the message.

--------------"We need to know why he is here. Something in my heart tells me that… he does not want to… to return to the old vices.

--------------"I feel the same.

--------------"This is so strange Marishka.

--------------"Don't call me like that! I am Astrid!

--------------"You are Marishka, inside. You cannot change that. In fact, I discovered something that always disturbed my mind ever since we were his brides, vampires. I finally discovered the answer to the question; which one of us was more important for Dracula? Obviously, the answer it's you. I always suspected that, considering the fact the he cried only for you when you died.

------------"Jealous?

------------"No, I don't love him anymore, he is a dead memory, I buried him with my past. I am a woman now, I am a wife who loves her husband with all her heart, I am a mother who loves her children and will die for them. You are still his slave. You love him and he loves you.

Marishka wants to be Astrid in all the senses, but the words of Aleera and the truth of her love for Dracula are changing everything.

-------------"I changed

-------------"I know, you are not evil anymore. But you are the same woman in the rest of the senses. You love him and now he is here, near you, near us. And we don't know why.

-------------"I will discover his motives.

-------------"I have faith in you. But remember, you are very vulnerable now. Don't mix your feelings with the mission we have. This is about life or death.

-------------"You were in the place I am now. You know that I will not yield or fail to the people I learned to love.

Aleera smiles to "Astrid".

-------------"Maybe we could revive our old sisterhood, but in other terms and values.

-------------"That would be great. Come on, we have a celebration ahead, this is the time to know if we will deal with an enemy or with an old love.

In the dance parlor, a special dance begins, this is a waltz where the women and the men will change positions. Ivan places himself in a special place where he knows he will join with the girl that touched his heart in a very deep way. Kiara can't stop looking at him. "Astrid" arrives with Aleera and both join the dance. Allan is lost in the beauty of Astrid, and Dracula wants to be with her again. "Astrid" cannot stop looking at Dracula and Allan notices that. He is a little disturbed with that, Allan wants to be the only man in the life of Astrid, she is his obsession, and she is everything for him.

The dance begins; Kiara and Ivan are sharing the first stage of the waltz.

------------"Hello

------------"Hello

------------"What is your name?

------------"Kiara Angelov.

------------"Nice to meet you Kiara Angelov, My name is Ivan.

------------"Nice to meet you Ivan.

Time to change the dance partners. Aleera is now with Ivan and when she sees him her fears are more numerous.

----------------"My God!

----------------"You are a woman of God now my wild Aleera.

----------------"You are here too!

----------------"Yes, and we need to talk, you, the little "Astrid", "Goran", well, I am sure that you already know who is "Goran" really, and I. I am also sure that you know the problem we have.

----------------"What are your plans?

----------------"We are dancing, this is not the time or the place, tomorrow, here, we will have our first meeting. Ah, by the way, you have a beautiful daughter.

----------------"Stay away from her!

----------------"Tomorrow, here. Time to change the dance partners.

Aleera is more than afraid now, "Astrid" is too far to see Ivan. Her fears grow when she sees her daughter dancing with Ivan. Kiara is lost is his gaze, in his open seduction, she knows that feeling and she see it in her daughter. Ivan has conquered her daughter and that is a real danger. If Kiara learns to love him, if she gives her heart to Ivan she will be lost forever and Aleera will not allow that.

"Astrid" and Allan are dancing now.

--------------"Goran Raveski is very interest in you.

--------------"What?

--------------"I saw him looking at you in a very special way.

"Astrid" does not like the tone of his comment.

---------------"I am a free woman and he is a free man, if that were the case, it would be fine.

---------------"You are not a free woman Astrid. I am here, with you. I want to give you my love.

---------------"I don't feel the same love for you Allan, I am sorry, but you know my feelings. You are my friend, almost my brother. I don't want to hear that you love me, with the love of a man, never again.

"Astrid" abandons the dance and Allan has a pain in his heart. He is obsessed with "Astrid, he loves her with a wrong love, a selfish love that is far from normal.

In the entrance of the castle, Aleera has a serious conversation with her husband.

-----------------"This is going to be difficult.

-----------------"I know Stefan. We have more problems.

-----------------"More?

-------------------"Yes, an old friend of the past is here. The vampire who trained Dracula in everything about how a vampire must be is here.

-------------------"What?

-------------------"His name is Ivan; I spoke to him during the dance. He is here because of Lillith, I think that she is a danger for him and he is trying to win our trust and help.

-------------------"Can we trust in him?

-------------------"In the case of Lillith yes, but he is the elder vampire on earth, he is very seductive, very clever and he has a weakness; young girls. He has his eyes in our daughter!

-------------------"I am going to kill him!

-------------------"Wait, no! Listen to me, If he is here to help we will use him, he is a powerful vampire, just like Dracula was. You need to know something else Stefan.

-------------------'What is it?

-------------------"Goran Raveski, is Dracula.

-------------------"What?

-------------------"He suffered the same metamorphosis of Marishka and Lillith. Marishka…I mean, "Astrid" will find out what are his purposes. We must wait until we know what is happening here.

-------------------"I don't want Ivan near my daughter!

-------------------"Me either. I will take care of that problem, with prudence.

Stefan is very worried, but he has more bad news for his beloved wife.

---------------"I hate to tell you this, but I can't find a way to turn you back into a vampire.

---------------"You must keep trying!

---------------"I need vampire blood, I tried everything in the world of science but without it I can't do nothing

---------------"Did you say vampire blood?

---------------"Yes, and I know what you thinking, forget it, I don't want deals with that vampire that is trying to be near Kiara

---------------"We need him, I already told you. Listen to me, he is not going to hurt her, he knows that she is my daughter. He is just kidding. I know him Stefan and he knows me. If he tries something against her I will kill him.

Stefan finally agrees with Aleera.

Meanwhile, "Astrid" found refuge in the castle's library. She needs to be alone. But suddenly, "Goran" enters in the room.

-------------"Marishka.

Marishka reacts to his voice and turns around to see him. Dracula is lost in her beauty; he can see her soul through the shine of her eyes, so many memories, a lot of things to say and remember. Marishka and Dracula are face to face again, in a different era, in different bodies and with new feelings.

-------------"Here we are, Marishka.

-------------"Yes, master.

-------------"Please, don't call me that. I am not Dracula anymore; at least, I am not that cruel, cold and vicious vampire.

-------------"I am not the same woman either. But inside, in my heart, I am the same Marishka. The woman who loved you with all her heart, the woman who died twice for you, for your ideals and dreams.

--------------"You hate me?

--------------"I tried, but I couldn't. You were always on my mind, in my dreams. And when I heard your voice in the night, when I was asleep, I knew that my love for you was still alive.

Dracula is surprised with the words of Marishka. She walks towards him and caresses his face.

------------"The warmth of your skin is new for me. You are in a different body but your eyes, your gaze and your scent are the same.

------------"You have a delicate and younger appearance and an innocent face, but your eyes has the same fire, the same passion, the same strength. Now I recognize that you always were my beloved, the woman who devastated me with her death, the woman who marked my end and now marks my beginnings.

"Astrid hugs "Goran" and he responds. Dracula and Marishka, two old souls trapped gather in the course of the time, fate and love, a love that started many centuries ago in the name of evil and now continues in the name of humanity, kindness and hope.

--------------"What are we going to do? This is not the same, we are not in the past anymore.

--------------"Our love is still alive Marishka.

--------------"Yes, but I am not Marishka anymore. I am Astrid, the daughter of my ancestor and old enemy, Irena Ninkovic, Van Helsing is my father. They adopted me and Lillith, her new name is Erika.

---------------"How?

---------------"I was lost, angry and I wanted to ease my pain. I followed Lillith in her plan and… here I am.

----------------"Something similar happened to me. A lost angel came to me with a message, a message that I understand now. The fate gave us a chance and we have to honor it. Lillith is the worst danger of this world and we must destroy her.

----------------"Aleera and I have a plan but, we can't do this ourselves.

----------------"I will help, I and an old friend of us.

----------------"Old friend?

----------------"I will tell you. But first, I want to show you how much I love you.

"Goran" kisses "Astrid" and she responds. Dracula and Marishka are united again by the same love, a love that never died.

But the happiness of "Goran" and "Astrid" is the torture of Allan. He is a silent witness of the kiss; his beloved Astrid is kissing another man. He is looking since the terrace, by that enormous window of crystal that exposes the library to the outside. Allan is weeping; his tears are tears of pain, rage, love and deception.

"_Why my love?_ _I, that I loved you hopefully, I, the man who loves you with all his heart. I was always there for you; comforting you when you were sad, telling you that you were my princess, my jewel and now, you fall in his arms. But I will not resign to you so easily; maybe I lost the battle but not the war. You will be mine even if I have to kill Goran Raveski! I can't live without you; I will not live without you. But in the end, if I can't have you, nobody will. _

_**Will Continue…**_


	33. Chapter 33 Before the Dawn

"Astrid" and "Goran" are not the only couple that is happy in the airs of love. Kiara is near to feel that sweet breeze. The girl is alone in the garden at the north side of the castle. And the man of her dreams appears.

-----------------"Hello, pretty angel.

-----------------"Hello Ivan.

-----------------"You are prettier than the night.

Ivan comes closer to Kiara, she feels strange and nervous, but she wants to be near him, his presence is so powerful, so dominant and enigmatic. This is the man she wants; Ivan is the man of her dreams.

---------------"What is it pretty angel? Are you afraid?

---------------"Yes, I am afraid, I'm afraid of what you make me feel. I am not myself when you are near me, I feel things that… I think are wicked.

---------------"If I make you feel that way, then I must stay away from you little angel.

Ivan begins to walk away but Kiara will not allow it.

-------------"Ivan wait!

Ivan stops and turns around to see her; he loves her innocence, her beauty and the shine in her eyes. He can smell the sweet scent of her blood and that worries him. He does not want to hurt her, but the temptation is cruel, he is hungry but he must control his need.

--------------"I think you don't understand. The things I feel when you are near me are related with… with… the way my heart and my body react when you are near me. I was sure that I would find the man of my dreams in this castle, in this party, and my dream came true because I found you Ivan. What I feel for you is strange and maybe immoral but is real.

------------"You don't know me Kiara. I am a man with a dark past, with a curse behind me. You are too innocent to dream with a man like me.

These words make her want to be with him more than ever. Kiara can see the pain in his eyes; she has the illusion of being the woman that will cure his soul, she dreams of being the woman who will make him happy forever. Kiara is in love with Ivan.

----------------"I want to know you Ivan; I want to know your heart and your soul. And I want you to know me. When I am near you I feel free, I feel more feminine, and I feel that I can do anything. My parents want to control me all the time.

----------------"They just want to take care of you.

----------------"I am not a little girl anymore.

----------------"I know.

----------------"Then, you will let me know you?

----------------"Please Kiara, don't tempt me.

Kiara is a good girl, with good feelings and values, but her curiosity about love is stronger than her moral code. She wants to be loved by Ivan and she will fight for that wish.

Kiara walks toward him and hugs him. Ivan feels his blood hot; he wants to take her in all the senses. She is a big temptation for him, but again, a feeling stronger than his need for blood avoids his vampire instincts.

-------------"Please Ivan; you are alone like me, empty, just like me.

-------------"You are not alone Kiara, you have a family.

-------------"I will not live with them forever. I want a life for myself; I want a man to love. And that man is you.

Ivan is between the sword and the wall with this situation. He feels love in his cold heart for the first time and he does not know what to do; she is mortal, he is a vampire, the evil cannot mix with the good. Ivan looks at the sky and he can see the first signs of the dawn, is time to walk away,

---------------"I need to leave Kiara, the night is my shelter.

---------------"What do you mean?

---------------"I am not saying good bye. I will be here tomorrow, you will find me here tomorrow before the dawn and we will make a decision about what we feel.

---------------"I will be here before the dawn.

Ivan walks away and Kiara feels alone again. Ivan is tied to her heart, without him, she is nothing.

But in the middle of the ocean, almost before the dawn, "Erika" is ready to perform her first act of presence to one of Ivan's brides; Ciara. "Erika" enters in her cabin, she is happy because Ilka is not around.

-------------"Hello Ciara.

-------------"Lillith!

-------------"Yeah, I don't remember you but it's obvious that you remember me. Even when I am in this…young, innocent and beautiful body.

Ciara is very nervous. She knows all the legends about Lillith; Ivan speaks of her all the time.

-----------"What do you want? How do you know my name?

-----------"I know everything. I can hear and see everything. Maybe I am adolescent now, a girl in the verge of the adulthood. But I am still the same old vampire queen of the past. This human appearance will die soon, I will be the vampire I was again and you will help me. I am tired of all this, I am tired of calling my enemy "father".

-----------"You have many enemies; you are a danger to your own race. You are a demon that we must destroy.

-----------"Oh Ciara, you don't know what you say.

"Erika" takes Ciara by the neck and places her violently in the wall beside the window.

----------------"I am stronger, you see?

----------------"Put me… down.

----------------"No, no, no, no, Ciara. You see, the sun is rising in the horizon, nothing will happen to me if I open this window because my new humanity protects me. But you, my dear, you will burn alive.

Ciara does not want to die and she fears Lillith.

--------------"Listen to me Ciara, I need allies, I need to confess that I can't do this alone. I need to recover my place in this world, I hate to be human. I need your help.

--------------"My… my help?

--------------"We can rule this world together. In fact I am your mother, I am the mother of all vampires, and if you like it or not it doesn't matter. And it's simple, you help me or you die. How is going to be?

Ciara is feeling the cruel warmth of the sun in her skin; the rays of the sun are touching the glass. When "Erika" makes a movement to open the window with her left hand Ciara takes her decision.

--------------"Wait! No! Don't open the window! I will help you.

--------------"Well done.

"Erika" releases Ciara and closes the curtains. Ciara is suffering for her decision, but her eternity was more important that her loyalty to her sister and her master.

-------------"With your help, Ciara, I will be the vampire queen that I was. Be my servant and I will share my greatness and glory with you, you will be beside me in my throne. But if you betray me, you will suffer the most terrible death that a vampire can face. I promise.

-------------"We will die before fulfilling something. You have too many enemies in the mortal world and in the underworld. Vampires, warlocks, witches, every member of the dark world are against you.

-------------"And you know why? Because I am better and more powerful. But you made the right decision. Keep your mouth shut, and stay calm. I'll see you tomorrow, friend.

"Erika" abandons the cabin, when she closes the door, Ciara smiles with a very distinctive malice.

"_At the end, "your highness" we will see who will rule both worlds"._

"Astrid" and "Goran" are still in the library, they are speaking about Lillith and their plans for her destruction.

------------"We will have a meeting here, during the dance.

------------"You must keep your parents out of this situation.

------------"I took the place of their dying son, and I don't regret it. It is wonderful to be alive.

------------"What we used to hate and destroy in the past, we love and protect in the present.

------------"We still in love, you and me, after centuries of tragedies, the life give us an opportunity to be together again.

------------"We will destroy Lillith my love, we will destroy her forever this time, and after that, our love will be free to be complete again. We will live as a normal couple, with a beautiful house in the hills, with big windows to see the blue sky in the day and the stars in the night. We will have children, beautiful children born of our love. This time the love and the humanity will rule our lives.

------------"I love you Marishka.

------------"I love you too my master.

------------"Don't call me like that.

------------"And you better call me Astrid in front of the people, one mistake and all will be lost.

------------"There will be no mistakes this time. Ivan is our more powerful ally.

------------"Can you trust in him? He is an unpredictable creature.

------------"I know, but he has the same fear, he is in the top of the underworld and he wants to stay in his throne.

"Goran" wants to change the topic of the conversation by giving the girl a gift.

------------"I have something for you Marishka

------------"Astrid

------------"Sorry. I want to give you this.

"Goran" gives "Astrid" a beautiful white velvet journal.

-------------"This is beautiful, and brings old memories to my mind.

-------------"Our old diaries had dark words and evil moments. We will begin new diaries, with nice words and wonderful moments.

-------------"I love you.

"Goran" and "Astrid" kisses again.

The first night of celebrations in the castle Raveski is over; all the guests are leaving the castle. Aleera and her husband along with Irena are waiting for their children.

----------------"Stefan, do you have an idea of where are our children?

----------------"I don't know, but if they don't appear in 5 minutes, I will go and find them, and then, they will have many things to explain.

Kiara appears with a big smile in her face.

----------------"Thank God

----------------"I am sorry mother, father.

----------------"Where is your brother?

----------------"I don't know.

----------------"Have you seen my daughter?

----------------"No aunt Irena.

"Astrid" arrives; she hides the beautiful journal inside her coat. Irena walks towards her.

--------------"Astrid, I was very worried.

--------------"I am fine. I just… found some of my friends of the school and I did not measure the time.

--------------"It's all right. Come on, as soon as Allan come back, we will leave.

--------------"Mother, we need to talk about Allan.

--------------"Something wrong about him?

--------------"Yes, and I need your advice.

--------------"Fine.

But Allan will not return, he is not in the castle, he is in the beach, alone, weeping for Astrid. His pain and his rage have her name and the name of Goran Raveski.

"_He will not have you Astrid, you are mine, I love you since we were children. You are the only woman in my mind, in my heart. He is an intruder and I will kill him if he dares to ruin the things between us. Astrid, you are the center of my life, the center of my world. I love you, you are my obsession". _

Alone in her room, Kiara remembers her moments with Ivan, she will see him soon. He is starting to be an obsession for her, her feelings for him are strange but nice at the same time.

Stefan is very angry with his son. He is alone in his office, he thinks about everything, in his son, his daughter, his wife and all the problems around him.

"_Allan, Allan where are you? This is the first time you do something like this. Is Lillith responsible for your bad behavior too?_

Aleera is very worried for her son too. She is waiting for him in the living room. Suddenly, her son arrives and she receives him.

--------------"Allan, thank God you are here! What happened?

Allan does not respond, he walks towards his mother and hugs her with desperation. Aleera is scared and more than worried now.

--------------"Allan, what happen? Tell me please!

--------------"I love her mom! I love her and she loves someone else!

--------------"Allan, please…

--------------"Mother, is Astrid, she is in love with Goran Raveski! I saw her! I saw her in his arms, he was kissing her and she responded!

Aleera now understands, the eternal love between Marishka and Dracula is alive and now is starting again in their new life, in their new existence. But she needs to know something else…

----------------"Allan, please calm down. And tell me, she gave you hopes? Did she make you believe that you could have a chance with her?

----------------"No, but she knew my feelings. And she always responded with the same phrase: "I love you like a brother, you are my best friend".

Aleera now can trust in the change of Marishka. She was sincere with her son and now she cannot blame her for his pain.

---------------"You can't force a woman to feel love for you. Allan, you must respect her feelings and her decision.

Allan pushes her mother; Aleera is impressed with the rage in her son's eyes.

------------"Allan!

------------"She is mine! He can't love her as I! She is mine for right and fate!

Stefan arrives to the room and sees the terrible scene between mother and son.

-------------"What is happening here?

-------------"Stefan…

-------------"We are fine father!

-------------"No, I don't feel the same. Where were you?

-------------"I am not a little kid.

-------------"You are my son and I have the right to know your steps.

Aleera decides to support her husband.

-----------"Allan, this is not the right course or the way to speak with us. We are your parents and we love you, we want the best for you.

-----------"I know what is best for me and the best course of my life. The best for me is Astrid and she is the course of my life. I will fight against Goran Raveski and in the end, I will be the winner.

Allan abandons the room. Stefan is very angry and worried for his son at the same time. Aleera knows that she must explain the situation to her husband, but it will be very difficult.

_**Will Continue….**_


	34. Chapter 34 Between two Worlds

The sun shines in the blue sky. A little far from the Raveski Castle, there is a field, a field where the ruins of an old Turkish fortress are the ancient memory of an extreme era of wars. The only visitors of the ruins are the ravens, for a strange reason, the ravens love the place. But another guest lives in the ruins; there is a tower in the left side of the ruins, a very old tower where the Turkish soldiers used to wait and watch their enemies. In this tower Ivan hides from the daylight. He is alone in the middle of the tower, in the part that used to be the parlor where the soldiers usually slept. He is alone with his thoughts.

"_I have more than five hundred years, I am the eldest vampire on earth, I have two lovely brides, and I have the control of the underworld and… and now every part of me wants to be a mortal man again. How can I touch her with these cold hands? How can I love her with a cold heart? All the warmth I feel comes from her, from her sweet nearness. The love was a feeling that died with me centuries ago. Like my old friend Dracula, I chose brides only for company, protection and lust. My brides are part of me and I can't get rid of them, they are my best friends and lovers. But Kiara entered in my life, she crossed my path and I followed her, I chose her, she put light in my dark life. My cold heart is open to love again. Now is time to choose if I take her and love her with all I have, or if I leave her and save her from an eternity of darkness. This is the first time in centuries that I hate my immortality. Kiara, you are my torment"._

Ivan is sad; Kiara is a torment for him. He is immortal and a danger for her. If he leaves her she will suffer and he will regret it for all his eternity, her memory will always haunt him. But if he takes her, he will condemn her to a life of darkness, blood and misery. The voice of reason tells him that she belongs to the light, but the voice in his heart tells him that she belongs to him.

The ravens fly and sing around the ruins of the old fortress, they are the guardians of Ivan's resting place.

Meanwhile, Irena and her "daughter Astrid" are ready to have a conversation in the backyard, they are sitting upon the green herb, is a beautiful day.

-----------"I am sorry for Allan; he is a nice young man.

-----------"He is the brother of my best friend, I thought that he was my friend too but now, he is acting like a… an obsessive man, he acts like if I were an object of his possession.

-----------"I will talk with Aleera about this, she must help his son and Allan must understand that you only love him as a friend, like a brother.

-----------"I hope he finds a nice girl someday. A woman of his own desires and time.

Irena reacts with confusion to the comment of her "daughter".

--------------"Desires and time?

--------------"Yes.

--------------"Sometimes you… seem to be someone… someone that I knew. You are special; you are very special for me. You know that right?

--------------"Yes, and I consider myself blessed. I learned to love because of you, I learned to live and respect because of you, and I am the woman I am now, because of you.

Irena feels proud of her daughter. But when she looks at her eyes, she sees something familiar, something that makes her feel fine and afraid at the same time.

--------------"Sometimes when I look into your eyes, I remember someone, someone who was part of my family, someone that was… a curse and a legend in the line of my family.

"Astrid" knows and she feels broken inside. She loves Irena as her mother. The truth will be exposed soon, and she will lose her mother forever.

-------------"A curse and a legend?

-------------"My family has a dark past, a ghost, that never rests in peace and I still feel her around me, like an eternal shadow behind me. I don't want to tell you more about it.

--------------"Why not?

------------"Because this is a story that you don't need to hear.

------------"You said that when you look at me you remember the person… the ghost that never rests in peace. I would like to know more about it.

------------"I don't want you to know that story. A story that was the worst tragedy of my life. Erika and you are the treasures of my life, the most pure part of my heart. The ghost who cursed the line of my family for years don't deserve to mix with my daughters.

"Astrid" knows now that in the end, she will lose her mother.

In the ship, "Erika" is alone in the deck, she is thinking about her plans of destruction when suddenly, her "father" arrives and interrupts her thoughts.

---------------"The captain says that the ship will reach the coast of Romania the day after tomorrow.

---------------"Excellent!

---------------"I like your enthusiasm.

---------------"I have plans, a lot of things to do.

---------------"Your mother will be happy to see you again, your sister too.

---------------"They are the treasures of my heart, just like you, father.

Van Helsing can see an evil shine behind the beautiful and innocent face of his "daughter". He can't understand why he has that weird sensation. He has the power to sense evil and the words of the vampires in the ship are like thunders in his head.

"_She is an innocent girl; she is my daughter even when she doesn't have my blood in her veins. She can't be evil, I need to avoid those vampires or kill them if I have the chance. They are playing with my mind"._

"Erika" notices the worry in her "father's" face.

-------------"Are you all right father?

-------------"Sure. I am fine.

-------------"You will need a new job back home. There are no more monsters to hunt.

-------------"I am not sure about that sweetheart.

-------------"I think that more than enemies, they were your victims.

-------------"Excuse me?

-------------"Is my point of view. The vampires were here before you were born, since the beginning of times the vampires were mixed with the mortals, the vampires just like the rest of the monsters you killed were a normal condition of the planet. They were here for a reason, to keep the balance between two worlds.

Van Helsing was not ready to hear that. He is in fact, impressed with the words of his "daughter".

--------------"Where did you learn that?

--------------"You know I hate to read. I told you, is my point of view. You told me once, that you felt guilty when you killed them. You know that you are a killer because when you kill them, you kill their last breath of humanity.

-------------"Your words are cruel, you are hurting me.

-------------"The truth must not hurt. The world considers you a hero, a legend, a warrior of the light, the left hand of God. But what about them? I try to imagine, what would they feel in their final seconds? Those seconds, when the humanity returns.

Van Helsing is starting to hate the attitude of his "daughter".

----------------"Why are you acting like this?

----------------"I am telling you the truth.

----------------"Enough Erika, don't abuse of the love I feel for you.

----------------"I am sorry. I'll see you at the dinner.

"Erika" walks away and Van Helsing is very disturbed by the words of his "daughter". Her words were cruel. Finally Van Helsing tries to put this incident aside, and something else wins his attention; Van Helsing looks to his left side and sees some of the ship guards with two priests, they are looking at him, directly. Something weird is happening in the ship, there are two vampires aboard and now the presence of holy people. He must find Carl, they need a plan to face the situation and he must prepare his "daughter" too.

Allan is alone in his room with a dagger in his right hand. Is a silver dagger. Allan is lost in his obsession for Astrid and he hates Goran because he is the absolute winner of her love. Suddenly, Kiara enters in his room and she finds her brother with the dagger.

--------------"Allan?

--------------"Yes?

--------------"What are you doing with that thing?

--------------"I am just looking at it.

--------------"Mother told me about… about your situation with Astrid, I am sorry.

--------------"You knew it. You are her best friend.

--------------"No Allan, I am sure that was a love at first sight, because… she did not know him until yesterday.

--------------"They acted like old lovers

--------------"Allan, don't say that, is not the truth. You must accept the facts; the facts are that she is in love with Goran Raveski. She always was sincere with you.

--------------"He doesn't deserve her.

Kiara sees that her brother is lost, he is not himself.

---------------"Allan, give me the dagger, please.

---------------"If I can't have her, nobody will.

---------------"Allan! That's enough! I am going to call our father.

---------------"I am not going to kill him Kiara or her, no until I realize my war to win her heart.

---------------"What are you talking about, Have you lost your mind?

---------------"I am not crazy Kiara. I am in love, maybe some day you will understand what I feel.

Stefan enters in the room and he is impressed with the scene. His son with a silver dagger in his hand.

----------------"Kiara, leave me alone with your brother.

----------------"Sure.

Kiara leaves the room. And now, father and son will have a serious conversation.

Meanwhile, in the ship, Carl and Van Helsing have a conversation in the privacy of Carl's cabin.

-----------------"Something is very wrong here Van Helsing. The presence of those women… vampires and now the priests that you saw.

-----------------"We need to investigate. I don't like this.

Suddenly, the guards of the ship enter in the cabin with guns and a warrant of arrest for Carl and Van Helsing.

-------------------"Don't move!

-------------------"Both of you are under arrest!

-------------------"What?

-------------------"Why?

-------------------"You will know. Proceed

The guards finally take custody of Carl and Van Helsing.

Inside her cabin, "Erika" is seeing everything in the glass of the mirror in her room. Her powers are improving with her growing; she is in the verge of the adulthood and soon she will kill her humanity with the help of Ciara, who by the way, is with her in the cabin. Ciara is playing a dangerous game; she knows that Lillith will tempt her with power and greatness, to avoid that she must keep her heart and her thoughts with Ivan and Ilka.

----------------"Why the guards arrested them?

----------------"I have no idea, my lady.

----------------"I love the sound of that, "my lady". We must leave tonight.

---------------"Tonight?

---------------"The game it's over. I hate this costume of humanity; inside this body I can feel guilt, pain, feelings that disturb me. I am superior to this. We are near the coast of Romania. If you are a fast in the art of flying we will reach the coast before the dawn.

---------------"Your idea is dangerous, my lady.

---------------"Maybe, But we will take the risk, first because I say so and second, because I don't have other choice. Don't worry Ciara, I need you, I am not going to put you in danger.

---------------"Fine. Tell me, my lady, when I am going to have the pleasure of drinking your blood and to transform you into a vampire?

----------------"Soon. And I warn you, if you dare to take advantage of that, be sure that I will come back; my soul is immortal and evil as the hell itself. If you dare to betray me in that special moment, I will take off your heart and with it I will feed the sharks. Understood?

----------------"Yes.

----------------"Be ready, you can hide here in my cabin until I call you. We will have a wonderful journey through the night sky.

Carl and Van Helsing are prisoners of an unknown enemy and they don't know the reasons for their arrest.

------------------"This is not fair! We have rights!

-----------------"Calm down Carl.

-----------------"We are not criminals! Who will take care of Erika now?

-----------------"She will be fine. She is strong. Sometimes I think she is stronger than me.

A noise interrupts their conversation; the guards arrive with the company of a Cardinal and a priest. Van Helsing and Carl are confused by their presence.

---------------"Friar Carl, Mr. Van Helsing.

---------------"Who are you?

---------------"Why are we here?

---------------"We can't talk in here, not now. Please, both of you must understand this is not an injustice or a criminal act against you both. We will explain the reasons and both of you will understand the situation as soon as we reach land.

----------------"I will ask again, who are you?

----------------"I am Cardinal Minnelli; I belong to a secret order in a monastery in the south of Florence, Italy. This order belongs to the Vatican. And this is Father Callahan. Please, we need your help Van Helsing; this is just a… way to keep the enemy out of our plans. Two worlds are collided; we are now united by the same cause, to destroy a dangerous enemy.

Van Helsing and Carl are very worried now.

Meanwhile, Stefan tries to help his son.

-------------"Allan, Astrid is a young woman with the right of decide her own destiny. She always saw you like a brother; she never gave you hopes or illusions.

-------------"I can't let her be with him.

-------------"Love at first sight, that kind of love is stronger that any other. I love your mother since the first moment I saw her. Allan, she is not the only woman in this earth, I am sure that with the help of time you will forget her and you will find another love, another woman who will give you her heart.

--------------"No. Astrid is like the air I breathe, like the beat of my heart. Leave me alone.

--------------"You will not come with us to the party in the Raveski Castle tonight. Is my order, you can't be near her until you put your thoughts in calm. I will be always here for you my son, but you must fight with your rage and pain.

Stefan kisses his son in his forehead and leaves the room.

Allan put the dagger away from him and again, he tries to think in a way to win the heart of "Astrid"

Aleera and "Astrid" have a conversation outside of the house.

------------------"I am sorry for Allan

------------------"Is not your fault. You love Dracula, with the same strength of the past centuries.

------------------"You don't feel anything for him? You don't remember the moments you lived with him?

-------------------"No. I gave my heart to Stefan and I buried my passion for Dracula. He is all yours, you don't have adversaries.

-------------------"We feel the same love, but we are Goran and Astrid, Dracula and Marishka died.

-------------------"I like to hear that. But we have plans, if Stefan succeeds, we will be the old vampires we used to be, for a while.

-------------------"I know. But we will have an antidote.

-------------------"Of course.

-------------------"Is a necessary evil. But this time, that evil will have an end.

Aleera looks at the sky.

----------------"In four hours the night will arrive and our group of warriors will have a meeting.

----------------"I am worried for my mother.

----------------"Irena, she will suffer very much because of all this.

----------------"You know, I believe that I will lose Irena as my mother at the end.

----------------"Maybe not. You have been a good daughter, she loves you and she will understand. It will not be easy for her, but she will still love you and see you as her daughter.

Finally, the night arrives. The Castle Raveski is full of people. Irena is in the company of Kiara. The young girl is searching for Ivan with her eyes and Irena is worried because she can't find her friends.

--------------"Where are your parents?

--------------"I don't know, they were here a moment ago.

--------------"Maybe they found something interesting, perhaps old friends.

--------------"Maybe. They will be here soon; the dance will start in less than an hour.

They are correct; old friends and new friends are reunited in the basement of the castle. The room is not the typical basement, is a fine room, perfect to use as a living room, and now is a center of pacifications and operations. Ivan is standing in the center of the room with "Goran" beside him. Aleera, Stefan and "Astrid" are ready to listen.

--------------"Tonight we will make a plan, a definitive plan to destroy an old enemy. Lillith has evil plans, plans that will destroy the underworld and the mortal world, if she wins the control of both worlds, all will be lost. In this time Lillith not only desires power, she wants revenge.

--------------"We kill her body the last time, but not her soul. We must find a way to kill her soul forever. Please listen to Ivan.

--------------"Thanks, "Goran". I am in control of the underworld. The vampires, warlocks and every member of the dark world are helping in this crusade against Lillith or "Erika". We are working with the Vatican in absolute secrecy. We will make a pact with the mortals. If we succeed and if Lillith is destroyed like we hope; the vampires will only feed of the criminals and evil people, we will never hurt the innocent ones. We will be the nightmare of those who are dark as us.

Aleera, "Astrid" and Stefan agree with that, maybe the vampires can help in the diminution of the criminal activity around the world.

Ivan opens a trunk and takes out an old brown book.

----------------"In this book, the death of Lillith is revealed part by part.

----------------"We already know how she died the first time.

----------------"Yes.

----------------"The procedure is here. We must kill her with the same procedure because this time, her soul is what we must kill. It will not be easy. We need more elements, but my people and mortal friends are working on it. She will be here soon, she has a "mother" who loves her and because of her love, she can be a problem. We can't commit mistakes this time. We will only have one opportunity.

_**Will Continue…**_


	35. Chapter 35 Painful Truth

The night and the full moon adorn the ocean. The coast is near and "Erika" is ready to leave and begin with her plans. Ciara is behind her, she hates her with all her strengths but she must play the personage of servant for her own good.

-------------"Tonight Ciara, tonight I will start with my plans. I will kill Erika and with her death, Lillith will come back to life.

Ciara does not respond.

--------------"I have been waiting for this, all these years. Finally the fate is in my favor.

--------------"Are you sure? My lady.

--------------"More than ever. Van Helsing is lost in his own troubles, I am sure that they arrested him under the charge of murder. I am free of his "paternal protection". Is time to go Ciara.

--------------"I am at your service, my lady.

Ciara is transformed into her vampire form, and she goes flying with the young girl.

Ilka is already in the coast, in the cliffs in front of the ocean to be exact. She is complying with her task in the plans of her master. She will make contact with the spiritual world because she needs the help of someone special.

"_We are near of the time when the spirits visit the earth to see the people they loved and left behind. The solstice of winter. Some of them can be seen for those who have the power to see. I will make something special for one of them, I will cross the line, and I will touch the light to find her. She will have another chance"._

In the ship; Van Helsing and Carl are guided to a meeting in the music room of the great ocean liner. In the room, The Cardinal Minnelli, Father Callahan and two women are ready to start the reunion. Van Helsing is very upset and Carl is nervous. The guards leave the music room and close the door. Van Helsing stands up with a shine of anger in his eyes, Cardinal Minnelli walks towards him.

------------------"I want to know why you ordered our arrest, Cardinal Minnelli.

------------------"What you are going to hear, Mr. Van Helsing, could be the hardest truth of your life. You will need to be strong.

Van Helsing only can think about his "daughter", he is worried, he needs to see her. Something tells him that she is an important element in his present situation.

---------------"Where is my daughter.

---------------"You don't have a daughter

---------------"What are you saying, bastard!

Carl stands up and tries to control Van Helsing.

-------------"He is a man of God Van Helsing! Please, calm down and listen to him!

-------------"This is hard for me too Mr. Van Helsing. But I must be the messenger. The story is long, cruel and dark but is real, you must hear and you must believe . We are at war again and only you can help us to win this war. The pain will open your eyes. Listen to me, listen to the witnesses and victims of that demon, they are here in this room, these women are part of the story.

Van Helsing is desperate, he doesn't know what the point of the meeting is and why the Cardinal says that he doesn't have a daughter. Carl is worried, but something tells him that all is related with the presence of vampires in the ship.

In Castle Raveski, the meeting it's over. Stefan and Ivan are talking near the door.

----------------"I will see you in my laboratory Ivan.

---------------"I will be there tomorrow, at midnight.

---------------"Fine. Ivan, Aleera told me that… you expressed interest in my daughter.

---------------"I would never hurt an innocent girl like Kiara, she is an angel and I am not a killer of innocent women.

---------------"It's nice to hear that. I consider you an ally again. Don't worry about Aleera and Astrid, they will be normal again, I will clean their blood…

---------------"You will take out the poison. You think that experiment could work with me?

---------------"Are you tired of being a vampire?

---------------"Maybe. I have my sad story too. I didn't choose to be a vampire. I was in the wrong place, my creator found me and found his death the same night.

---------------"I am sorry.

---------------"I was happy when he died. He cursed me, sometimes the immortality can be a hard privilege.

Stefan is touched by the words of Ivan.

"Goran" approaches Aleera.

--------------"Hello

--------------"Hello

--------------"You still as beautiful as always. The time loves you.

--------------"Thank you.

--------------"I want to apologize.

--------------"For what?

--------------"For the past, for the life I gave you in the past centuries.

--------------"I buried all that. I am not your bride and you are not Dracula anymore. The life gave you an opportunity, the same as to me. You and Marishka were destined to be together, Verona was too wise and I was too wild for you.

--------------"Aleera… No

--------------"Is the truth. That is why both of you are together now, with a new life, with a new chance. The fate is wise. I have my memories, some of them are good and some of them are very sad. My love for you died, now I can see you as a friend, a nice young man, very alive and very good.

--------------"Thank you Aleera. You have a beautiful family. I hope that someday, I can make a family with "Astrid".

--------------"You will. We learned the lessons of the past, I am sure that we will not make the same mistakes again.

Meanwhile, in the ship, the truth is revealed to Van Helsing in the voice of Kayla, the woman who brought "Erika" to the world.

----------------"I was wandering in the streets, with the help of father Callahan I recovered the reason, my memories and with them, the pain of being the mother of a demon.

----------------"I am sorry, but, I don't understand the point or the importance of this sad story.

----------------"The soul of a demon killed the soul of my child. She used the body of my baby girl to recover her life. She destroyed my mind, my illusion, everything. And now she is here.

Van Helsing is disturbed.

-------------"You and your wife adopted two girls, right?

-------------"Yes, Erika and Astrid.

-------------"Erika is my daughter, she is the evil spirit that killed my baby. Erika is an evil spirit, Lillith, the queen of all vampires.

Van Helsing stands up, he is full of anger and despair. Carl is impressed.

--------------"Liar!

--------------"I am telling you the truth! I abandoned her in the orphanage because I could not bear her cruelty, she was a newborn child and even in that time she created monsters in my head!

--------------"You are lying! Erika and Astrid are normal girls! Erika is the light of my heart and Astrid is my princess!

--------------"Erika is Lillith, the queen of all vampires. She is in my mind all the time, I can feel her, and her evil spirit is always with me, tormenting me.

Van Helsing is desperate and he is weeping, his pain is unbearable, her words are authentic, like his pain. Mirka, the other woman approaches him

-------------"I am Astrid's natural mother. Thanks to the Lord that she chose a better path. She is in the right side, with the good people. But she was in the side of Lillith at the beginning. Astrid, is Marishka, the former second bride of Dracula.

Van Helsing is losing the control of his emotions, he wants to weep, and he wants to destroy everything around him. Carl is destroyed too, but he must be strong for his friend.

-------------" I rocked them in my arms, they were my babies, they were my princesses, they were my life. Erika was always my favorite, the strongest. Astrid was like a doll of porcelain, delicate as a flower of the field. Now, both have just disappeared of my life, they were never really my daughters. The woman that more I have hated, is the daughter that I more adore. I have dedicated my life to save the world of the evil; and which has been my reward? I lost the woman I loved, I killed her unintentionally. The life gave me a wife whom I can't love and now, I am the father of two daughters of the evil.

Every person in the room is concerned by the pain of Van Helsing. Father Callahan wants to speak, he wants to comfort the man.

----------------"You don't need to worry about Astrid, the Lord is wise and He showed her the right path. She is now human, in all the senses. She killed Marishka, she buried that part of her past. She is a good daughter, a charming young girl. She is not evil anymore.

----------------"She killed the daughter of this woman! Just like Lillith did!

----------------"Yes, but she repented and Mirka forgave her, and she will try to contact her and make the peace with her. You can trust in your love for Astrid, but Erika, Lillith, she must die, because if she succeeds, the end of the world will come with her victory.

Van Helsing is destroyed; Carl cannot comfort him because he is also in the same phase.

---------------"How I will tell Irena that she doesn't have daughters?

---------------"Astrid is your daughter.

---------------"Astrid is Marishka! The damn former bride of Dracula!

---------------"No, Astrid is a girl, a normal young girl. Marishka killed the evil of her past. She loves you and Irena. We know that well, trust me, Astrid is good. There are other surprises, old enemies that now are friends and allies.

Van Helsing does not know what to do, but the fact is that he loves his daughters very much; he can't change that in an instant.

----------------"I am out of this.

----------------"What?

----------------"Don't count with me; I will not kill my daughter.

----------------"Erika is not your daughter! She is a demon!

----------------"Believe me, I saw her evil spirit right in front of me, seconds later she was inside of me, in the body of my baby.

----------------"You must help us! You must help the humanity, which is your task in this world; you are the left hand of God!

----------------"I am nothing right now. I am like a dead man. Don't count with me.

Van Helsing abandons the room and everyone is worried and impressed with his negative attitude. Only Carl seems to understand.

----------------"Don't blame him, his heart is broken.

----------------"I know, and I am sorry. But he has a duty with the world, with God.

----------------"Yes, that is true. But he is also a man, a husband and a father. The fate is not kind with him, he risks his life for the world and he never receives a reward, is not fair.

The Cardinal knows that Carl is right, but he needs the help of Van Helsing to save the world.

--------------"Friar Carl, I know you are his best friend, he will listen to you. Go, comfort him, help him to understand, Erika is not his daughter, but he has a wife and a good daughter in Astrid. Please Carl, help us, and help him.

--------------"I will try.

In Castle Raveski, Kiara is walking around the back yard of the castle. Kiara is searching for Ivan and finally her wishes are satisfied.

The feelings are stronger than the reason or the values. Ivan knows that is a mistake, but he wants a chance with her. Without a word, Ivan takes Kiara in his arms and kisses her. The girl responds immediately, the instincts are alive in both of them. But Ivan is a vampire and the scent of fresh blood attracts him, he can feel the need in his body and he knows that this is the moment to break the kiss. Kiara was not ready to break the kiss, she feels sad, rejected.

-----------------"What happened?

-----------------"We can't be together Kiara, we are different.

-----------------"We are young and we are in love, there is no difference between us. I felt love in your kiss; I know you felt the same.

-----------------"Love is a big word for me, I am not the man for you Kiara, I am a shadow, I can't change my ways.

------------------"Let me help you with my love.

Kiara touches his cheek and his cold skin surprised her. She also touches his chest and she can't feel the beat of his heart.

-------------"You are cold and you're…

-------------"I have to go Kiara.

-------------"Wait. Don't leave me like this. Tell me what you feel for me.

-------------"You are an angel Kiara, an angel that came too late into my life. I can't describe what I feel for you, but is good, too good to be true in a man like I.

--------------"I know that is true. We can't deny what we feel. I would do everything for you Ivan; you are the man of my dreams.

Ivan cannot resist, he needs her. Ivan kisses her again, Kiara responds to his kisses with all the love she feels for him.

The love is in the air, but the fears are in the atmosphere too. Aleera and Astrid have a conversation in the garden.

-------------"We met Dracula in parties like this.

-------------"This place is like a box of old memories for me. Astrid, who will tell Irena the truth about "Erika" and you?

-------------"I will.

-------------"No, you can't. Irena is going to suffer with the truth; maybe in her rage she could offend you. I will tell her, I am her best friend and the only person who can express the reality of this.

-------------"Please, be with her all the time, tell her that I love her, that she is the mother I love and respect.

-------------"I know she will understand, it will be hard for her, but I know that she will still be your mother at the end. You are not her enemy and the past is buried. Don't be afraid little sister, you will not lose your mother.

--------------"How you called me?

--------------"Centuries ago you were older than me, now you are a teenager and I am an adult woman. But we're still sisters, for many reasons.

---------------"Thank you Aleera. And Allan? He is here?

----------------"No, his father ordered him to stay at home. He will be fine, he is young and impulsive, he will recover.

----------------"I hope.

Aleera begins to worry.

----------------"Have you seen Kiara?

----------------"No.

----------------"I am worried, I know she feel something for Ivan.

----------------"Is impossible, he is a vampire.

----------------"I am trusting in his word and good intentions but, he is what he is.

-----------------"If you want to protect her you must tell her the truth about you, me and the nightmare that threatens us.

-----------------"Never! My children will never know my past! My children will never know that their mother was a killer, a monster, a vampire. I would not bear their reaction.

------------------"You are not a vampire anymore.

------------------"You are not a vampire anymore either, and you are afraid of the past too.

------------------"That's right, I am sorry. But you must protect her, Ivan is a temptation for any woman, he is the master of seduction, he taught that to Dracula, remember?

------------------"Yes I remember. I need to find her, I will see you here in less than an hour, ok?

------------------"Fine.

Meanwhile, "Erika" is inside a cave with Ciara.

------------------"We will hide here until tomorrow night. The solstice of winter is near and my time will begin with it. By the night of tomorrow I will be Lillith again, with your help of course.

-------------------"I hope that the poison that runs in your veins don't kill me.

-------------------"Your insults don't affect me. And it will be better that you start respecting me Ciara; remember that you are speaking with the queen of all the vampires.

------------------"Of course, please, forgive my naughty behavior, my lady.

------------------"That is better. Well, the dawn is almost here. This cave will protect us from intruders. The painful truth will be known soon by those who betrayed me. My return will bring tears, fear, pain and desperation.

"Erika" is happy with her plans and the fate seems to be in her favor. But Van Helsing is lost in his pain. The memories are cruel now. He remembers the days when "Erika" and "Astrid" were babies, he remember the joy that they brought to his life and the life of Irena. His treasures, his princesses, are nothing more than old spirits resuscitated.

"_Marishka is my Astrid and Lillith is my Erika. The fate plays with my feelings once again, the fate treats me with cruelty, the life is not fair with me. This world does not deserve my help or my devotion"._

Carl approaches to Van Helsing's room, he is worried for him, and he needs to know if his friend is ok. Carl knocks the door.

-----------------"Leave me alone!

-----------------"Van Helsing it's me.

-----------------"I don't need you now Carl!

-----------------"Yes, you do.

Without invitation, Carl enters in the room and closes the door behind him. He looks at Van Helsing with fear, because he is lost, he is like another man. He looks weak, pale, the pain has consumed him.

-----------------"Now all has sense Carl; the vampires, them, the fact that I always saw a shine of evil in her eyes.

------------------"You can't let the pain destroy you Van Helsing.

------------------"I can't help the world this time.

------------------"She is not your daughter.

------------------"She is!

------------------"No! She is a demon; she manipulated us all the time! If you don't stop her she will slay us without remorse. She is Lillith in a costume. Are you going to let her kill your wife, your friends, your real daughter Astrid?

-------------------"Astrid is like her.

-------------------"Maybe, the difference is that Marishka cleaned her own soul, she chose the right path, a spirit have the right to repent of the sins committed, and she did, she repented, she denied the force of Lillith over her and she became human.

-------------------"Please understand me Carl, I can't kill her. I would see my daughter all the time, I can't do it.

--------------------"She is the enemy; she is the evil force that will kill all the people we love if you don't stop her. Van Helsing, I have been your friend for many years, I consider you my brother, and your pain is my pain. I loved "Erika" too, but I must kill this feeling and you must do it too; for your wife and for Astrid.

Van Helsing knows that his friend is right. But it's hard, The truth is painful and the consequences of the truth will be more than difficult.

_**Will Continue…**_


	36. Chapter 36 The Return

The birth of a new day is the promise of new events. For Kiara this is the most beautiful morning of her life, she is in love and last night, she knew the sweetness of the love in the kiss of Ivan. For "Astrid" and "Goran", this morning is the promise of a future, they make plans, they enjoy the sunlight, the breeze of the morning and all their love. For Allan this morning is painful, because it represents another morning without his beloved "Astrid". Is early in the morning, and Allan is alone in an abandon alley drinking. This morning has a meaning for every person in the village and will mean the beginning of a new hope for those who believe that all is lost.

The light of the sun illuminates the coast of Romania; The Port of Vant is clearly visible for the captain and his officer.

---------------"Captain?

---------------"All the civilians must leave the ship as soon as we arrive to the port. The other personalities will stay aboard, until they decide to leave. I need absolute discretion, Understood?

---------------"Aye, Captain.

In his Cabin, Van Helsing is trying to understand his painful reality. This could be the worst phase of his life, but the fact is that his conscience is fighting for a positive reaction. Carl is asleep in the sofa.

------------"Carl? Carl, wake up.

------------"Ah? What happen? Are you all right?

------------"I need to see her; I want to experiment the evil inside her. I need to see if she deserves a fight to save her dammed soul or if I must kill her. Go and see if you can find her aboard.

------------"You need a reason to hate her, right?

------------"You have read my mind.

------------"Remember, she is Lillith, her powers are alive, just like her. Be careful.

------------"I will.

------------"Well, if you succeed, we will need to find a way… a gentle way to tell the truth to your wife.

------------"Go, Carl.

------------"Fine.

Carl leaves, and Van Helsing feels a chill in all his body.

"Astrid" arrives to her home and her mother receives her with a big smile in her face.

--------------"Astrid

--------------"Why you are so happy this morning?

--------------"I received a telegram. Your father will be here soon, maybe today if the ship doesn't delay.

"Astrid" does not know what to say, she is happy because she is going to see her "father" again, but her sinister "sister" will be there with them again. Irena is impressed with the cold enthusiasm of her daughter.

---------------"You are not happy with the news?

---------------"Of course I am happy, I am just… surprised is, sooner that we thought

---------------"Maybe, but is good. I need your father here, I need to rebuild our marriage, and our family will be complete again. I can't wait to see my Erika again! She must be beautiful; I will embrace her with all my strengths.

---------------"You love her very much, right?

---------------"I love her with the same love that I love you Astrid. Without the both of you I am nothing.

Astrid loves those words; the young girl hugs her mother with all her love.

In the ship, Carl returns with bad news.

---------------"She is not in the ship.

---------------"She ran away. That means that she has something to be afraid.

---------------"That means that she is what they said she is. The truth must be enough for you, but if you need a reason to hate her, you will need to find her first, by yourself, I will help you, but you must face this challenge.

Suddenly, Cardinal Minnelli and Father Callahan enter in the room.

------------"Good morning gentlemen

Van Helsing does not want to face them; he remains in his place, looking through the window.

-------------"The pain of knowing a truth like this is indescribable, I know. Even for me is something difficult. This is a situation makes us do things that are out of what we think is real, prudent, honorable and fair in the Eyes of the Lord.

------------"We are breaking sacred rules to save the world.

------------"The Lord, in all His mercy is opening the doors of the spiritual world. This war requires the help of real warriors. Some of them left this world before their time.

------------"But the darkness made a deal with the light; the light showed the path and finally one of those brave warriors is here, with a second chance and with the task of help you in this hard mission.

Van Helsing has a familiar sensation, and he can't understand why.

The noise of footsteps breaks the silence. Someone approaches slowly towards the room. The footsteps are light, feminine and with the security of a fighter at the same time. The Cardinal and the Priest move away and finally the visitor arrives. Carl cannot believe it,

Van Helsing begins to turn around, and finally, he sees her.

----------------"Anna!

Yes, Anna Valerious returned from the death. She looks beautiful, like the first day he saw her in the square, but now she has a different shine on her face.

---------------"This cannot be! You died, you died. I…

---------------"I am here, Mr. Van Helsing.

Carl wants to speak but he cannot. Finally he finds the words.

----------------"This is incredible! My God!

----------------"The fate is giving me another chance.

The Cardinal and Father Callahan are impressed but the event was predicted and they trust in the Divine Process.

-------------"Friar Carl, come with us, they need to be alone.

-------------"But she died! I saw her! We burned her body!

-------------"We will explain to you. Gentlemen, you are not in the presence of a ghost. The fate is in the side of the world this time, our faith is helping, the doors are open and we must use this chance to save this earth and the people we love from the evil of the queen of all darkness.

Carl approaches Anna with fear and curiosity. Anna smiles, she can understand his fear.

----------------"Don't be afraid Carl, I am here, I am real.

Anna takes his hand in hers.

--------------"You see? I am of flesh and blood, like before. Like before the terrible night in Castle Dracula.

Carl hugs Anna. She responds with the same love of friendship and gratitude, but her eyes cannot stop looking at Van Helsing, he have not change, he is like the first day she saw him in the square. Her love for him is alive, but she knows that he is a married man. All the spirits come to the earth during the first days of the Solstice of Winter to visit the people they loved and left behind, and she came every year to see Van Helsing. She knows the truth of his life and the truth of his pain. She was a good adviser for Marishka too.

Finally, Carl, Cardinal Minnelli and Father Callahan abandon the room. Anna and Van Helsing are alone now. He walks towards her; he wants to touch her but he is afraid, Anna understands and gets closer to him.

----------------"You are real.

----------------"Yes, I am here again, with you, to help you.

Van Helsing now knows that his love is for her. Irena is like an obstacle in his life in this moment. Of course, he has a life with her, but the time and the circumstances change everything. His love for Irena changed, his love for her became routine, in eternal friendship and vivid passion. Anna is the center of his heart.

Anna can feel the tension between them and she is afraid.

----------------"Your death was my fault.

----------------"No. It was not your fault. You were not yourself. With my life I saved you and I don't regret it. You started a wonderful life with a wonderful woman.

----------------"My life with her was wonderful at the beginning. Then, the girls came into our lives, and now, I have nothing and she shares my pain and she doesn't know.

----------------"You must tell her the truth as soon as possible. And you are not empty like you think; you have a charming daughter in Astrid.

----------------"Astrid is…

---------------"Is your daughter Van Helsing. I opened her eyes and her heart to the right horizon. She was lost but she heard me and she found her way in life, her purpose. She denied the force of Lillith over her and she became human, she learned to love, to live, she is your daughter. Trust me, she is. I know this will be hard for you, you raised Erika, you thought she was a normal girl; she made you see what she wanted you to see.

--------------"This is the first time that I hate my task in this world. I must destroy my child, the baby I rocked in my arms, the little girl that was always behind me, and the girl that warmed my days with her smile.

--------------"Erika does not exist. Lillith was manipulating you all the time. She is cruel, sadistic, she considered necessary your protection until she was strong enough to leave and start with her dark plans.

--------------"Anna.

He needs her company, her nearness, he hugs her with all his love and she responds with the same tenderness. They are in love but in this time, their love is forbidden; he is a married man and she is like a newborn girl. She returned from the death, she is alive again in all the senses, but everything has changed.

--------------"Our old enemies are now our friends. Aleera is a normal woman, respected by the people, loved by an honest husband, and she is the mother of two kids. Marishka became your daughter and you must know that… Dracula is also here, in a new life.

--------------"What?

--------------"I will explain you. There are many things that you don't know.

--------------"I want to know something now.

--------------"What?

--------------"I want to know what you feel for me.

Anna cannot lie to him. But he is a married man.

-----------------"I love you Van Helsing, but is too late for us. You are a married man, and if we succeed this time, I will take my place in the village, and I will try to start a new life, without you. I can't hurt a wonderful woman like Irena, she loves you. I will live with this love, in silence. I see the shine I saw in your eyes when we kissed in the castle; make it dim, please.

-----------------"I can't Anna. You were destined to be mine.

-----------------"But fate decided against us. And I don't want to hear more about this. We are at war Van Helsing, if we fail, we will not have life to remember our love and go on with our reality.

Anna begins to walk away but Van Helsing stops her.

-----------------"You are my reality Anna. You are in my mind, in my dreams; you haunted me all these years,

Anna does not know how to respond, she needs time alone, she evades Van Helsing and walks away.

Anna is back, and "Erika" seems to know it. Something is weird in the sky, in the air and in all her senses.

"_My enemies are growing in number, my time is short but I have the advantage"._

"Erika" has a sharp silver dagger in her hand and a wicked smile in her face.

"_Poor Ciara, you will be the sacrifice that I need to achieve my goal, to become the vampire I was, the queen I was. All I need is your blood, nothing more; your fangs will never touch my new and delicate neck. When you awake, you will be in the Chamber of Hades, in the center of the hell. Your death will make the world feel my presence and my enemies will count their days on this earth"._

Ciara is asleep inside the cave, in a dark corner. "Erika" is walking towards her, slowly, with the dagger in her hand, ready to kill her. "Erika" kneels down beside her, she contemplates her.

"_With your blood I will kill this humanity and I will be eternal and powerful again, like in the old days"._

"Erika" cuts the throat of Ciara in a fast movement of the dagger in her hand, she died in an instant and her blood is flowing like the water in a fountain. "Erika" begins to drink her blood in a desperate way. She drinks and bathes in her blood, all at the same time.

The death of Ciara touches the heart of Ivan; he feels a deep pain in his heart. He does not feel her anymore. Near him, in a little cave, Ilka awakes with the same pain and the same sorrow.

The beauty of the sky changes in a minute; the nice color that belongs to the night invades the hours of the day as the announcement of a new era of fear and anguish.

The ocean becomes wild; Van Helsing, Carl, Anna, The Cardinal, Father Callahan, Kayla, Mirka and all the crew of the ship are impressed with the change of the weather. There is no rain but the sky and the ocean are in the same mood, in the same sorrow. The instincts of Van Helsing are in alert. Suddenly, Carl can see that a couple are approaching; two women, and if his eyes still healthy, the couple is composed by Irena and Astrid.

---------------"Van Helsing, look, I think that your wife and your daughter come here to give you a nice welcome.

Anna sees them and she decides to walk away. Kayla and Mirka follow her.

Van Helsing is not ready to face them; he needs a moment to organize his ideas.

---------------"Receive them for me Carl, I need a minute.

---------------"All right.

Van Helsing walks away.

Irena and "Astrid" are near the ship.

---------------"This weather is weird.

---------------"There was sun just a moment ago.

"Astrid" has a bad feeling, she still have some of her powers and she can feel the presence of her "sister" but in a different way, something is not normal, "Erika" is there, but no in the same way.

-----------------"We are almost there. I need to see your father, and your sister, my darling "Erika"

-----------------"Sure. I want to see them too.

They finally reach the end of the dock. They are received by the captain and Carl.

---------------"Carl, welcome!

---------------"Thank you Irena, is nice to see you again.

Carl hugs Irena, then, he walks towards "Astrid" and hugs her with an embrace of hope.

---------------"Welcome home Carl!

Carl whispers to her ear.

-----------------"Thank you, for picking the right path.

-----------------"You know?

-----------------"Yes, and he knows too. You are the hope and the console of his life now. We will need you.

----------------"I will do everything for the people I love.

----------------"Come, we have much to do.

In the cave, Lillith is complete again; she is beside the corpse of Ciara, she has blood in all her body and she can feel her powers in all their glory.

"_Erika has died, I am the vampire I was again, no more human feelings, no more guilt or memories. I am lying to myself, I was human for almost 20 years, I am a vampire again and I can still feel the guilt and the sorrow of my old life. I killed one of my daughters and I can feel the sorrow. The feelings never die, they follow you forever. I must be superior; I must recuperate my legacy in the underworld. I give you my mortality Ciara, I give you my feelings and my guilt, take them with you to the Chamber of Hades, to the center of hell._

In the dock, the captain speaks with the ladies.

--------------"Mrs. Van Helsing, something happened during the journey.

--------------"Something wrong? Where is my husband? Where is my daughter?

--------------"Mother, please calm down, let him finish.

--------------"Your husband will explain everything to you madam. Wait here, you will see him soon.

--------------"Only him?

--------------"Where is my sister captain?

--------------"Please, wait here.

The captain leaves, Irena and "Astrid" are worried. But they will wait.

Inside his cabin, Carl is waiting for his friend's answer.

------------------"I don't know how to face my…"Astrid"

------------------"You can call her daughter.

------------------"My heart tells me that I can trust in her love and loyalty. But is difficult. She was my enemy, she tried to kill me.

-------------------"Marishka is dead, she killed herself. She became a new person, a charming and noble girl that loves you very much.

-------------------"Then, that means that she will suffer with all this.

-------------------"She is already suffering. She is afraid of your reaction, of the reaction of Irena. She has not committed sins in her new life, don't reject her.

Van Helsing cannot deny his love for "Astrid", besides, she doesn't look like the Marishka of the past, her face is different, and she has a shine of innocence in her face. He must give her a chance, she is his daughter and he will know if she is sincere in her love with the help of the time and her actions.

----------------"I will receive "Astrid" first.

----------------"What about Irena?

----------------"I need to see Astrid first. Tell Irena that I am fine, tell her that I need a time with my daughter first. Help me!

-----------------"Fine.

Carl leaves and Van Helsing is now ready to face his "daughter"

In the cave, Lillith is looking at the blood in her hands and body, she can feel her fangs again, and the sunlight is mortal for her again.

---------------"No more daylight for me. I hate it anyway. Tonight I will choose my first victim. Poor "aunt Aleera", my first victim is someone she loves with all her heart. I need her fear, her hate, I need her vulnerability. This is my time; I will finally get my revenge and my kingdom.

In the ship, "Astrid" enters in her "father's" cabin.

---------------"I am here, father.

Van Helsing turns around to see her. He doesn't feel different about her; she seems so natural, innocent and sincere. But he needs to be sure.

--------------"I know who you are and what you did to be the person you are now.

--------------"I know.

--------------"Before I say something. I want to hear your version and I want the truth. Everybody said that you are a charming young girl, that you changed and that you love me and Irena with all your heart. I need to know how you buried your past, how you killed the evil in you. I need to know why you left Lillith behind and decided to start a new life.

--------------"I will tell you everything. I will open my heart to you as always. But first, I want you to know that I love you and Irena, you are my parents, the reason of my life. I am your daughter and you are my father by fate and love.

_**Will Continue…**_


	37. Chapter 37 Feelings

"Astrid" opened her heart to her "father", her version is credible, is related with the versions of all the witnesses and victims and he can see the pain, anguish and desperation in the shine of her eyes.

----------------"I am tired of being judged by my past. I am not Marishka the bride of Dracula anymore; I am Astrid, the daughter of Irena and Van Helsing. I killed Marishka and all her evil. I love the life I have. I love the sun in the morning, I love you and Irena, you are my parents and the reason of what I am now.

Van Helsing finally reacts and hugs his daughter, Astrid, her porcelain doll. Astrid finally feels complete, thankful because she finally can be sure that she will not lose her father and the life she has now.

--------------"Please forgive me; forgive me for the past and the monster I was.

--------------"Hush, don't cry, the past is the past; you are Astrid, my Astrid, my daughter and my only illusion. From now on, you will never refer to yourself again as Marishka; the former second bride of Dracula, that name is dead, absent of your vocabulary. The name of Marishka will never be pronounced again. Understood?

--------------"Yes. I am Astrid, Astrid Van Helsing Ninkovic.

But her fears return when she thinks about her "mother".

---------------"Who will tell the truth to my mother?

---------------"I will.

---------------"No, I cannot let you alone with this. This is my problem too, besides, we have a plan, a plan you must know. We have a lot to do, but my mother is first. And I am afraid, if she despises me…

---------------"She will not despise you Astrid.

Astrid hugs her father.

---------------"Is time. Bring your mother here, we must tell her the truth.

---------------"The Lord will help us.

---------------"There is something else you must know.

---------------"What?

---------------"Anna is here, the fate gave her a chance too.

Astrid is impressed and happy with the news.

--------------"She deserved that chance, more than I.

--------------"Don't say that. Aleera and you were victims in the past; you never acted on free will. But all that is old story, you are my Astrid, my daughter. And together we will destroy Lillith, once and for all.

In one of the ship's parlors, Anna is in the company of Kayla and Mirka.

---------------"Anna, tell us how is the heaven!

---------------"Leave her alone Mirka. She is not in mood of telling stories. Besides, she is among us again, she is alive and she will survive the mission this time. Right Anna?

Anna is lost in her thoughts but she can understand the curiosity of Mirka.

-------------"The heaven is beautiful, is full of light, happiness, is a place without pain or sorrow. All my family is there and I know they are happy of my return to this earth; finally, the Valerious name has a chance of be continued. With or without love, my lineage will live again.

--------------"With or without love? What do you mean?

--------------"My love for the man of my life was forbidden since the beginning. First, the shadow of Dracula and now his marriage with Irena, a wonderful woman, a woman whose love for him is similar to mine.

---------------"This must be hard for you.

---------------"It is. But I must concentrate in this mission and my future. If we kill Lillith the nightmares will end, I will have a normal life, without fears and far from danger and death.

Anna is very sad, she is alive again but now she is not part of the future of Van Helsing. It was a dream, a dream she carried when she died and now is with her in her return. Anna stands up and she has an idea in her mind.

----------------"I need to make a visit, an old foe that now is a friend must know that I am alive.

In the cabin of Van Helsing, Irena enters and hugs her husband with all her love.

---------------"My Love! You are finally here!

---------------"Yes. I am here with you again.

Astrid stays near the door, she is afraid.

Irena is happy, more than happy, but when she kisses him something wrong happens. She feels him cold with her.

-------------"What happen honey? Something wrong?

Van Helsing does not respond. Astrid decides to enter in the room and closes the door behind her.

-------------"Where is Erika?

Van Helsing does not know how to tell her, Astrid does not know either. This is very difficult for them and Irena is losing her patience.

--------------"Gabriel, where is our daughter? Tell me.

--------------"Irena, you must listen and you must be strong.

---------------"What happened to her! Where is she? Please, tell me! I am her mother; I have the right to know where she is? Is she ill?

---------------"Irena, Erika is not ours.

---------------"Of course she is ours, maybe not by blood, but she is ours by love. Why are you telling me this? She is our daughter, what happen to you?

---------------"Erika… Erika not even exists. Irena, Erika is Lillith.

---------------"What? Are you mad? She is my girl, she is my daughter!

---------------"This is the worst time of my life and sadly it will be the worst for you too.

Irena cannot understand. She looks at Astrid and she sees her weeping.

--------------"Why are you crying Astrid? What is happening here!

--------------"Erika is Lillith and we have evidences. She came back from the death and she took another body, another life and she became a human being. She entered in our lives, she mocked of our love for her, she made her dark plans in our home, beside me. She used me all these years.

Irena slaps her husband with the strength of her pain, rage and confusion.

-------------"That is a lie! What are you trying to do?

-------------"I am not lying. The witnesses and her victims are here to support my words. You will listen to them and you will believe.

Astrid is scared and she is suffering for the pain of her parents.

Irena refuses to believe in her husband's words. She loves her "daughters", they are her life and her happiness, she is a mother because of them.

---------------"This should be the best moment of my life. You are here again and I had a lot plans for us. But you are shortening my patience with all these lies about our daughter!

---------------"She is not ours, she belongs in the hell.

----------------"Shut up! Don't say that! I love you Van Helsing but I love my daughters too and I will not allow that kind of behavior from your part! How can you say that she belongs in the hell!

----------------"I understand your pain because is mine too. The evidences will speak for themselves, and you will believe Irena.

Irena is full of anger and confusion. She can see the same pain in the eyes of Astrid, but she needs to know, she needs to understand.

In the village, Kiara is in the office of his father, she is attended by his assistant.

----------"Hello Gustav

----------"Hello Miss Angelov

----------"Is my father here?

----------"Not in this moment. But you can wait for him in his laboratory if you want.

----------"I will do that. Thank you Gustav.

----------"Oh, is nice to have you here. If you need anything, just let me know.

----------"I will.

Kiara walks towards her father's laboratory.

Meanwhile, in the company of his now only bride Ilka, Ivan weeps for the loss of Ciara in the dark room of his old shelter. The sun is hot outside but the tower remains cold and away of the light. The singing of the ravens increases the ambience of solitude, sorrow and neglect that the children of the night experience when they lose one of theirs.

-------------"I will see her die with pleasure.

-------------"My place was with her, I left her alone with that witch and now she is dead.

-------------"It was not your fault Ilka; Lillith is more advanced than us. She won this part of the battle but the war almost begins, and she will suffer my anger and the rage of all her enemies and victims.

Ilka notices something different in the voice and in the eyes of her master. He is in pain for Ciara, but something else is tormenting his soul.

-------------"Something more is tormenting your soul, master, I can see it.

-------------"I can't lie to you Ilka, you are wise. I made the only mistake that a vampire is forbidden to commit.

Ilka now understands, and the revelation troubles her heart.

------------"Did you fall in love?

------------"Yes, with a mortal girl.

------------"What you saw in her? I was your first bride, and when Ciara entered in our lives you said that you were complete.

------------"The feelings between us are: passion, friendship, company, complicity and lust.

------------"Dracula loved his brides!

------------"He loved only one of them! He loved Marishka, and that is why they are together now, again. I love you Ilka, but my love for you is different, you are a necessary evil in my life. But she, she is the love, my true love.

------------"She will age and die, whereas you will keep on being eternal. You will have to transform her into vampire if you want to love her, because as mortal, she will not serve you.

-------------"Maybe not.

-------------"What do you mean?

-------------"I know a scientist that can transform a vampire into a human being. He did it with his wife; he can do it with me if I want.

-------------"That is impossible! You want to leave me?

-------------"I am tired Ilka, I am tired of this eternity, of this darkness. I was condemned without wishing it, I deserve an opportunity.

Ilka feels sad. Without her master she is nothing. Ivan can see the sorrow in her eyes.

-------------"You are not tired of the darkness Ilka?

-------------"Sometimes.

-------------"Aleera and Marishka have wonderful lives. We can have the same chance too.

-------------"If we change, if we become human beings again, you will go with her and you will leave me.

-------------"I love her, but that does not mean that I will leave you behind.

-------------"You can put me in another place, in a palace or in a simple little house. But I will always feel alone, abandoned, empty.

Ivan touches her face with tenderness. Ilka is almost of the same age of Kiara, only her eyes express the story of her real age.

----------------"You will find your way. You were my victim that night.

----------------"I wanted to be with you. I chose my destiny that night and I don't regret it.

----------------"I regret it. Our love is gone, just like Ciara. We can have a better life, a new life. Think about it.

----------------"I would move the mountains if that make you happy. And if she is your happiness, I will fight beside you to reach the mortality, to set you free and to begin to learn to initiate a new life without you.

----------------"Ilka…

----------------"Hush, Don't extend this conversation. We have lived together for more than 500 years, it was logical that the love was dying for one of the two. But I want that you know, that in this life and in the future one, I will always be your allied, your friend. Mortal or immortal, my heart will always be yours. Now please, I need to be alone, I will spend the rest of the day in the old vault of arms of this tower; call me when you need me. I love you, I will always love you.

Ilka begins to lower the stairs, taking precautions not to touch the rays of solar light that enter through the holes and windows of the tower. Ivan sees her walking away with a lot of sorrow, but at the same time relieved, because Ilka has understood his feelings towards her and towards the woman who now occupies his heart.

In the ship, the cabin of Van Helsing is full, the Cardinal, the Priest, Carl, Kayla and Mirka. All of them have spoken; have revealed the truth to Irena. Irena feels dead. Tears of pain and anger sprout of her eyes. The life is too cruel with her; first, it denies her the privilege of being a mother by the natural ways. Now the life takes her daughters from her. She feels that she is guilty of everything, because she raised Lillith under her roof; the woman that she more has hated, ended up by turning into her daughter, into the light of her life. And Astrid, her sweet Astrid is Marishka, the ancestor who condemned the lineage of her family per years, is now her daughter, her best friend and company.

They all wait for the reaction of Irena, Astrid more than any person. But Irena remains in silence, lost in her sorrow and thoughts. Van Helsing decides to approach her.

-----------"Irena…

-----------"The destination takes delight with my unhappiness, I wanted to be a mother, and the fate delivered to me two demons as daughters, the two beings that I hate with all my heart.

Astrid feels devastated with these comments and decides to go out running of the room. Mirka, her natural mother continues her. Van Helsing is disappointed; he thought that she would understand the situation of Astrid.

-------------"You must say one demon, because Astrid is not one anymore.

-------------"She has been a thorn in the side of my family per years, and refuses to leave me.

--------------"Perhaps you did not listen. She changed. She has been with you all these years, she has given you her love, and she has suffered in silence all this time. She loves us, we are her parents.

-------------"The same can be happening with Erika, she also could have changed.

-------------"Please!

-------------"If you ask me, I prefer believing more in Lillith than in Marishka

-------------"She is not Marishka!

-------------"Yes, she is Marishka! The vampire that killed my mother and my brother!

-------------"You can't be serious!

-------------"I am. I can't describe the magnitude of the pain I feel; my maternal instinct loves them, but my heart hates them. And if you ask me to choose between the two, I swear to you that I prefer Erika instead of Astrid.

--------------"You don't know what you are saying!

--------------"Yes I know exactly what I am saying!

--------------"Enough!

The Cardinal is very angry. He needs the union of the group, especially of Van Helsing and his wife.

--------------"Irena, you are guiding yourself in the wrong direction. Erika is Lillith, a demon, Astrid is a new person, a spirit that died in sin and returned to life in pureness.

--------------"You know something? I don't deserve this. I am an honest woman, I have fought for the peace of my people, and I have sacrificed myself for removing the darkness of my life. I do not deserve what it is happening to me and I will not be part of this again.

---------------"Irena…

---------------"Kill them! I don't care! From this moment I bury my daughters, Astrid and Erika. I am going to kill this pain, and am going to go forward with my life. I deserve to be happy; I deserve all your love Van Helsing. So, when you finish with your hunt, you can return to the house with me.

Irena is ready to leave, but Van Helsing will not let her go without letting her know something first.

--------------"I will not go back!

Irena turns around to confront him.

-------------"What did you say?

-------------"I am not going to deny that I have missed you, but the things have changed and for the attitude that you have taken I realize that it would not be correct to be together.

------------"Are you leaving me?

------------"You are against me and of what is correct and necessary; this does not allow me to be your husband.

-------------"Now I realize that you have never loved me. And if we are going to speak about culprits, you are more than I. You raised Erika, Lillith. You have protected her; at least I am less guilty than you. And more, know that if this world is destroyed by Lillith does not matter to me; I already do not have anything.

Irena abandons the room, and everyone is impressed with her negative attitude.

Finally, Mirka finds Astrid in the cliffs.

------------"Astrid!

Astrid turns around to see her natural mother.

-----------"You come here to insult me?

-----------"No, what you did was a crime, a crime that marked me forever. But you changed, you saw the light and you chose the right path. You repented and that is enough for me. I learned to forgive you.

-----------"Thank you.

-----------"I consider you my daughter. I carried you inside me.

-----------"But I am not the daughter that you expected.

-----------"You are the only daughter I know. But I also understand that Irena is the only mother you know. Irena is in the worst moment of her life, she is confused and angry, she can't choose between her daughters.

------------"She hates me, she hates her too. I am nothing for her, just the old demon that cursed her family for years.

Mirka takes the hand of Astrid in hers.

--------------"You have to fight against your past, you can shelter neither in the solitude nor in the sorrow, You have to show her that Marishka does not exist and that you are Astrid, her daughter, the daughter that loves her very much.

--------------"You treat me like a daughter.

--------------"You are, I carried you inside me.

Astrid feels happy; the woman she harmed many years ago has forgiven her.

---------------"Thank you.

---------------"Come, your father needs you. And we have plans to make.

---------------"I need to see Anna; I need to talk to her.

---------------"You will see her soon. Come.

In the village, Aleera arrives to her home, the home that was the former resting place of Dracula, of her and her sisters. Aleera is inside and suddenly she hears a familiar voice.

----------------"You made a beautiful work with this place.

Aleera cannot believe it. She is hearing the voice of Anna Valerious. Finally, Anna appears before her. Aleera is impressed and scared.

--------------"Anna!

--------------"Is nice to see you too Aleera.

--------------"This is impossible! How?

--------------"The fate gave me another chance. I am here again, to fight against Lillith, to support you, your family, Van Helsing, Astrid, Irena and all the people of this village, the village that was ruled by my family for centuries.

--------------"My God! I don't know what to say. We finished our differences in a very bitter way.

--------------"I know.

Aleera feels bad and guilty in front of her.

----------" Do you keep on hating me?

----------" No Aleera. We were mortal enemies in the past, we fought to death and ... you went out defeated in the end. Now you are an honest woman, you are a mother, wife; you are good and clean of sins. I already do not consider you an enemy. You went to the cliff once; you went to apologize for all the evil that you caused to me. I forgave you sincerely.

Aleera is happy. Finally she has been pardoned by the person whom she more hurt in the past. Without saying a word and with tears in the eyes she walks towards Anna and embraces her strongly. Her hug is corresponded.

-------------"Thank you Anna. It makes me happy that you are alive. Now with your presence I am sure that we will get rid of Lillith definitively.

--------------"Of course we will.

--------------"Dracula is here too, did you know that?

--------------"Yes, I know who is he now and I am pleased. I don't consider him an enemy either.

Suddenly, the door opens and Irena enters in the room. She sees Anna, her worst nightmare and she cannot believe it. Irena is more than afraid, she is burning inside, the rage, the anger and the pain are consuming her soul. Now the ghost that haunted her marriage for years, it's alive.

----------"This cannot be! The dead ones return to the life. Or this is another game of the destination to torment me.

Aleera decides to control the situation.

--------------"Irena, please…

--------------"Don't speak Aleera! I need to confirm this.

Irena walks towards Anna. Anna remains in her place, she is nervous but she controls her feelings.

Irena touches Anna's hair, then she touches her cheek and finally Irena takes her left hand. Anna is alive.

------------"I suppose that your return is related to the truth about my beautiful and diabolical daughters: truth?

------------"Irena...

------------"Or perhaps is related with my husband, Van Helsing. Maybe your love for him is so big that you returned from the death to recover it.

-------------"My return is a Divine act Irena. I am here because the fate gave me a chance. It was not my time to die and yes, I am here because of your daughters and Van Helsing, but not in the way you think.

The heart of Irena is too tormented to believe in Anna. Anna Valerious has been a nightmare in her life, Irena knows that she is the real love of her dear Van Helsing, and now that she has returned, Irena understands that she is going to lose him, and this fact fills her of anger, of powerlessness, of desire to ruin everything so that nobody can be happy in the end.

----------------"I have lived damned all this time. I have lived fighting for the love of Van Helsing, I have sacrificed everything for him, but clearly I have done it bad, because he keeps on loving you and now you are here, alive, in your entire splendor. Neither the destination nor the life are fair, Anna, the fate and the life has denied me everything. I am tired of being rejected by the man I love because of the ghost of a woman.

The words of Irena worry Aleera. Something wrong is happening to her best friend; her reaction although it is understandable, is too negative and dangerous.

--------------"Irena listen to me, Anna is here to help us, she is not going to hurt you.

--------------"She has hurt me for years, and I will never forgive her. I realize that like in the past, Anna Valerious, you are the center of attention, the most venerated, respected and admired. You have returned to recover what was yours. Well, we will see if you achieve it.

--------------"Is that a threat?

--------------"Probably. Perhaps I want to save this world alone so that Van Helsing finally loves me without thinking about you. Or perhaps my anger is so big that I want that this village and the entire world are destroyed so that you and Van Helsing can never be together. Analyze it.

_**Will Continue….**_


	38. Chapter 38 Dark Angel

Aleera is between two brave women; Anna and Irena. Irena knows that Anna is stronger than her in many ways and Anna knows that Irena is the wife of the man she loves; she must respect that and control her emotions. Aleera feels the tension between them.

---------------"I can understand that my return is unpleasant for you. But I hope that you will handle it with maturity. Irena I am not your enemy, I would never interfere in your marriage with Van Helsing

---------------"I do not believe you. You are a threat for my marriage Anna Valerious; you should have remained dead, in the heaven or in the hell.

---------------"Do not offend me Irena!

---------------"I am not afraid of you Anna Valerious. I am his wife, I have the advantage. I will recover my husband and my friends.

Aleera is tired of her friend's attitude.

---------------"Irena please! You are acting as an immature woman! Anna is a woman of honor; she is here to help us.

---------------"You are her best friend now, right Aleera?

---------------"Irena…

---------------"To hell with the two of you! I will prove to the world, to the both of you that I am better. Van Helsing is mine Anna, mine!

Suddenly, Nicholas enters in the room and when he sees Anna he drops his glass of beer.

----------------"My God! Anna Valerious!

----------------"In all her splendor father! She is here to help Van Helsing; she is here to recover her throne!

----------------"Enough Irena!

Nicholas is too impressed to understand. Irena is tired too, but of the presence of Anna. This is her time to be strong, brave and audacious; she is going to fight for the love of her husband.

---------------"Listen to me, Anna Valerious. On this day my soul has died, with a truth as cruel as the fact that Van Helsing does not love me. The consequences of my future acts do not matter for me.

--------------"Irena…

--------------"If I were you Aleera, I would be careful with this woman. Anna Valerious is arrogant; it is possible that she wants to remove your husband of his leadership in this village.

--------------"That is not fair Irena!

Irena finally decides to abandon the room. Anna feels bad, Aleera walks towards her.

---------------"She is in the worst moment of her life Anna, she will reconsider her actions, I am sure of it.

---------------"I hope.

Nicholas approaches.

-------------"How could it be?

-------------"Anna, he is Nicholas, Irena's father.

-------------"I remember him. He was a good friend of my father.

-------------"You are alive! The heaven opened the doors for the warriors.

-------------"Yes. I hope you don't consider me a threat for your daughter.

-------------"No, I do not consider you a threat for her because her marriage with Van Helsing was a fantasy since the beginning. They were lonely and the loneliness is not a good adviser in matters of love. But how to destroy the illusion of a daughter? Irena knows that with your return she loses Van Helsing.

-------------"I will not interfere in her marriage.

-------------"Your destination is tied to Van Helsing. Both are warriors of the same lineage, both were born to be together, to love each other and to protect the world of the darkness. You know it; it is hard for me to tell you these things because Irena is my daughter and her sorrow is my sorrow. But it is true.

Aleera agrees with Nicholas, but Anna is decided to make the things right. She loves Van Helsing but she is an honest woman and she can't destroy his marriage with Irena.

Astrid has arrived to the Raveski Castle. She is received by "Goran's mother" in the parlor.

---------------"I am very busy with the party. I hope to see you tonight. My son is very interested in you.

---------------"Thank you, I will be here.

---------------"Goran is my treasure, if he loves you; it means that you are a wonderful girl.

---------------"You are very kind, thank you.

Goran arrives and his mother knows that this is the time for her to leave. Astrid walks towards him and hugs him with desperation.

-------------"She knows.

-------------"What do you mean?

-------------"Irena knows who I was; she thinks that I am the same monster of the past. She despises me!

-------------"Calm down my love. We will resolve this. The truth is difficult for her but I am sure that she will understand and she will be your mother again.

-------------"She hates me for what I did to her in the past. I need you tonight, I need your support.

-------------"You have both, and all my love too.

Goran hugs her and she responds with all her love.

The sun hides in the horizon and Allan is drunk, he has been drinking the whole day in the beach. Allan pays no attention to the dark being that is watching him. Lillith is there, in the surroundings, Allan feels a cold presence but he thinks that is probably the breeze of the sea. Finally, Lillith, yet stained with the blood of Ciara, approaches him.

----------------"Alcohol, the nectar of the fools.

----------------"Who the hell are you? And what happened to you, did you have an accident?

----------------"You don't remember me Allan? I remember you.

----------------"You are beautiful, but I don't remember you.

----------------"I am going to give you a clue. I used to destroy your toy soldiers when we were children.

Allan tries to stand up and he achieves it.

----------------"Erika?

----------------"Yes. You are not happy to see me?

----------------"I am never happy to see you. But, now that you are here and we are in the verge of the complete adulthood I must act as a gentleman and welcome you to our beloved Transylvania.

Lillith smiles, her innocent mortal costume is helping her more than she can ever imagine. Allan is a weak child lost in the alcohol.

Lillith approaches to him with a very wicked smile.

-----------"Why do you hate me so much?

-----------"I do not hate you; your presence displeases me that's all. You have always been unkind, selfish and fibber.

------------"These adjectives do not describe completely who I am actually. And I am going to demonstrate it to you. With you I am going to begin to mark my return, with you I am going to begin my revenge.

Lillith attacks Allan with her malignant force, the young man tries to struggle but it is impossible, Lillith has managed to bite his jugular and sucks fast with the cruelty that her nature radiates. Allan begins to lose his force and his life, Allan is dying and Lillith is enjoying it.

Aleera feels a strong twinge in her heart. Her maternal instincts indicate her that one of her children is in danger. Anna approaches her.

--------------"Aleera, what is it?

--------------"Something is wrong with one of my children, I can feel it. The pain in my heart… I need to find them.

--------------"Wait! Aleera, you have to go the Raveski Castle. The plan must be organized. Listen, Nicholas and I will find them and we will take them to the castle.

-------------"But…

-------------"They will be fine, trust me.

-------------"I trust you. Please Anna, bring them home.

-------------"I will, you know that I always fulfill my promises.

-------------"Yes, I know well.

Lillith has murdered Allan; the young man has an enormous wound in his neck. Lillith is satisfied, but she wants more.

-------------" I would like to be present in the moment when your mother finds you dead. Her pain is my happiness, her sorrow is my victory. But I still do not feel as a winner. I have to do something more against Aleera. Centuries of transition, of metamorphosis were ruined by this damned woman and her friends. They killed my real immortality, but I will take my revenge.

Lillith is moving away slowly from Allan's corpse.

"_Now I am going to cause to my darling Aleera a deeper pain, because if the pain of the death of a son is difficult, to know that a daughter hates you is even worse "._

In the Raveski Castle, Astrid is nervous and she has a terrible sensation in her heart.

------------"Lillith has returned, in all her dark glory.

------------"How do you know?

------------"I still have this sensibility.

------------"Sometimes I have these sensations and it is strange.

------------"This is serious, because if Erika is already Lillith completely the things will be more complicated. And there is more I can feel it.

-------------"Are you sure?

-------------"You can't feel it?

-------------"I feel a great sadness but I cannot explain it. We need to organize the plans tonight. Before it is too late.

Irena is in the forest; her sadness is deep; now she does not have anything. Suddenly, a beautiful young woman, with the clothes spotted with blood appears in front of her.

----------------"Hello mother.

----------------"Oh my God! Erika?

----------------"Yes, it's me. But renovated, I am the woman I used to be centuries ago, but at the same time; I am still your daughter.

Irena is very afraid; the terror of being in front of Lillith shakes her. But Irena cannot avoid feeling a special emotion when she looks at her, she is her daughter, she saw her growing, she rocked her in her arms. Irena has a big mixture of feelings.

"Erika" approaches her slowly, Irena cannot move, she is paralyzed.

-----------"I realize that you know what and who I am. Do not worry, mom, I am not going to hurt you. You were my enemy, but I would not kill my own mother, after all I owe you the luxuries, the cares, I even owe you the opportunity to have experienced the love of a mother.

Irena is impressed with her clothes spotted with blood.

--------------"Did you kill anybody?

--------------"This blood is of two undesirable beings, but valuable in my plans of revenge.

Irena uses her maternal instincts to try to approach her.

-----------"What do you want Erika? I mean, Lillith. Do you want to finish with the mortal world? If you do that you will be digging your own grave.

-----------" The mortal world is full of misery, pain, cruelty, invalidity and ineptitude. I was a victim of the cruelty of the mortal ones, beginning with my mother, with my Egyptian mother who sold me for 100 gold coins to Tagmet, the man that I more have hated in the centuries that I have lived. The life treated me with cruelty and I pay it with the same coin. The life is nothing for me. And for your tears, I realize that you live in the same misery. Why do you cry, mom?

Irena feels identified with the words of "Erika".

-------------"Anna Valerious returned.

-------------"Well, the doors of the Heaven were opened for the warriors of the light. I am impressed. So, she is the cause of your tears. I understand, her return means that perhaps "dad " leaves you for her.

Irena feels hate for Anna, the idea of losing Van Helsing maddens her. Irena is capable of everything, even of the worst, just for having Van Helsing at her side forever.

------------"Help me. You are my daughter, I was always good with you, and I love as you are.

------------"You cannot be speaking seriously.

------------"I speak seriously. I cannot lose Van Helsing; Anna has no right to his love!

Lillith realizes that she has the perfect allied in front of her.

-----------"I cannot help you, mom. Van Helsing is my enemy, even you.

-----------"We are your parents.

-----------"No.

-----------"We are. I cannot forgive Astrid, but I forgive you. I can convince Van Helsing; we can be a family for all the eternity if you want.

Lillith feels in her black heart a positive illusion, she had not felt something like that in centuries, but it makes her feel good.

------------"Don't lie to me, you could regret it.

------------"I am not lying. I will be your ally and your mother forever if you help me to recover your father.

Lillith approaches her.

---------------"Mother, my mother.

---------------"The life has been cruel with us. Centuries ago you were a girl left by your mother; you were sold to a man whom you despised. The life taught you to be cruel. The life has taken from me everything what I love and wish. I believe that this is the moment to recover what we lost.

Lillith is almost convinced, she tries to find a feature of lie in her eyes but she cannot find it. Irena is sincere with her.

-------------"You are right. I accept your company and your love. We can rule this world together, Van Helsing could be more than a killer and we could give a lesson to the life.

-------------"Yes, this will be the revenge of the century.

_**Will Continue…**_


	39. Chapter 39 The Color of the Night

Anna and Nicholas have found Allan's corpse in the beach. Both are sad.

------------"This is the work of a sadistic.

------------"This is the work of the queen of the vampires, Lillith.

------------"Allan was almost a child. Aleera and Stefan will die of sorrow.

------------"Lillith is pure cruelty.

------------"What will we do now? How are we going to say to Aleera and to Stefan that their son has been murdered by Lillith?

------------"We have to do it, even when it will be something painful.

Irena is with "Erika" in the house. Nobody in the village suspects that the queen of the vampires is reunited with her. "Erika" has bathed and dressed with the luxuries and elegance that she accustoms, but she now cannot see her image in the mirror.

Irena cannot stop looking at her. She is the mother of a monster with beautiful appearance, she can forgive her, but she cannot do the same with the daughter who was always next to her, but whose soul is the same that murdered her mother, brother and other members of her family. "Erika" can feel the insistent look of her mother on her.

------------" Are you repenting?

------------" No. It is only that I am surprised with your existence.

------------" I am part of the nature; I am the daughter of the darkness.

------------"Who were your victims?

------------"My first victim was a vampire called Ciara; her blood helped me to be reborn. My second victim was Allan Angelov

------------"You killed the son of Aleera!

------------"Yes. You have a problem with that?

Irena does not know what to say. She loved Allan like a real nephew.

------------"Answer me, mother.

------------"That was not necessary!

------------"Yes! Aleera is my enemy! She is in the top of my black list, black as the color of the night! I hope that you are not against me mom.

-----------"I am not against you. You don't have to worry.

-----------"Allan was an idiot, a little boy with more alcohol than blood in the veins; I almost suffered a shock when I was drinking his blood.

-----------"Erika…

-----------"Don't call me like that. Lillith is my name. I killed Erika; you have a renovated daughter now. A daughter who will protect you always if you are a good mother and do what I say.

-----------"I don't know if I am with you because I love you as my daughter or if I am with you because I fear you.

-----------"I need your love and your fear. But now, I must leave for a while. The night is young and I have something to do before the dawn.

-----------"Where are you going? What are you going to do?

-----------"Patience is a virtue. You will know. And don't worry, I am not going to kill another person, I mean, not physically.

Irena approaches her. She can notice that "Erika" does not trust in her completely.

-----------"I am not going to betray you. You are my daughter; you are the dark angel that will help me to recover the love of my husband.

In the castle Raveski the holiday continues, but in the basement the plans to destroy Lillith develop. Van Helsing and Carl have a conversation with Ivan.

---------------"I thought that Dracula was the elder vampire on earth.

---------------"You were wrong Van Helsing; I am one of the beginners. I am the commander of the underworld legion; if we destroy Lillith I will make a pact with the Vatican. In exchange for our acceptation in the mortal world we will never kill the innocent ones.

--------------"There are a lot of malevolence in the world; you and yours will never be hungry.

--------------"I hope. I must say that the return of Anna Valerious is very positive for our cause. She was and she is an excellent warrior, but she was left alone and she was hurt deeply, that made her more vulnerable in the past.

--------------"She is not alone anymore, the underworld and the mortal world are united this time, we will succeed.

--------------"You don't see "Erika" as a daughter anymore?

--------------"Erika was an illusion; this is hard for me I will not deny that, but Lillith must die and she will, by my hand or by the hand of any member of this group.

Astrid, Stefan, Ilka and Aleera are reunited in the middle of the basement.

----------------"Anna will find them, don't worry.

----------------"I know, but I am worried, I have a weird sensation in my heart.

Anna and Nicholas appear in the room. Aleera immediately walks towards her. Nicholas moves away from them and walks towards Stefan. Aleera can see the fear in Anna's eyes.

------------"What you come to say is terrible, your eyes say it to me.

------------"Aleera ...

------------"Is Kiara?

------------"No

------------"Allan, what happened to my son?

Anna begins to cry, although she does not know the pain of losing a child, she knows the pain of losing a father, a mother, a brother. But she understands that the pain of losing a son is deeper, and Anna doesn't know how to reveal the truth to Aleera.

With terror, Aleera begins to worry about Anna's tears; but a scream of pain of Stefan makes her understand the cruel truth, her son Allan has died and nobody has the valor to reveal it.

Aleera crumbles and Anna consoles her. Van Helsing and the others do not understand well what happens. Astrid approaches her grandfather Nicholas.

-----------"What is happening?

-----------"Astrid, Allan is dead. Anna has explained everything to me, everything related to Erika and to you. Who is she and who are you.

-----------" And do you hate me?

-----------" I have to analyze my ideas and my feelings; I do not know what I feel for you. Erika must die, she is not human, she is a monster with a mortal disguise, a murderer.

-----------"Allan loved me and I could not correspond to him, his death hurts me very much.

-----------"Help us to avenge his death then.

-----------"I will do it.

-----------"Stay with them, I need to find Kiara.

-----------"Be careful.

Van Helsing and Carl help Stefan but his pain is too deep.

Aleera weeps the death of her son in Anna's arms.

------------"Did she do it?

------------"Yes, only a psychopath like Lillith could have done something like that. I am sorry Aleera.

------------" I will destroy her with the same cruelty that she utilized to kill my son!

Kiara is in the laboratory of her father; she is very boring. Suddenly, a beautiful young woman appears before her; is "Erika"

------------" Hello Kiara.

------------" Hello. We know each other?

------------" Look at me. Do I remind you to anybody?

Kiara thinks in a few seconds until finally she can recognize her.

------------" Erika?

------------"Yes. I returned. You are not going to receive me as the friends we are?

------------"Of course.

Kiara walks towards her and hugs her.

Erika activates the power of her cruelty, the hug turns into a prison for Kiara. She feels that she cannot escape of Erika, a malignant force wraps her and suddenly images begin to appear; images as real as the life.

Kiara sees her mother, sees her in a different way. Kiara sees the ancient Aleera, the Aleera that was the third bride of Dracula. Kiara sees Aleera killing innocent persons, transforming in a monster along with another two women. This is the worst nightmare of Kiara. The dream is now deeper. Now Kiara is in a place full of haze and Erika is with her.

-----------"Did you like the show?

-----------"What are you? Who are you?

-----------"I am the worst nightmare of your parents, and you have the bad luck of being a part of them.

-----------"What do you say? What is this?

-----------"What you saw, is the past of your mother. Your holy mother was one of the brides of Dracula: have you heard about them truth?

-----------"They died, they do not exist!

-----------"They exist. It is a long history, your mother was one of the brides of Dracula, then she betrayed me, Lillith, the queen of all the vampires.

-----------"This cannot be! You are Erika! Lillith is an urban legend!

-----------" I am Lillith and this is the first time that I speak with the truth! Face your mother; ask her, she will not be able to deny anything. Now less than never. The pain makes the people vulnerable. I will make you hate your mother. She will suffer for your pain and for the fact the she will be the responsible of your terrible life.

Kiara wakes up and she is still embraced to ' Erika '. The young woman separates of her immediately.

------------' I hate you, Erika or Lillith, I hate you.

Lillith in her disguise of innocent young girl is approaching Kiara.

------------" I am going to poison your soul slowly.

------------"You are a monster!

------------"Be careful with your words dear; don't make me change my mind.

Lillith needs the youth and purity of Kiara to recover her forces; she will use her for that purpose and of course, to hurt Aleera. The others will have their chance, but she wants to eliminate Aleera first.

In Castle Raveski, Stefan is lost in his pain, Ivan approaches him.

----------"I understand that your pain is deep. Lillith killed your son, but you have a daughter and a wife, must protect them from her. We have to move forward the plans.

---------" Now I cannot think.

---------"If you allow that the pain consume you, Lillith will have won. Also, I love Kiara, and I cannot protect her if you do not help me. We have to continue with our plans.

Anna heard the conversation and leaves Aleera for a few minutes to reveal to all the bad news.

----------"The plans must change, what you have planned against Lillith will not work; at least it will not eliminate her completely.

-----------"What do you say?

-----------"We already have a designed plan!

-----------"I am sorry Astrid but it is the truth. Listen, if we kill her body her soul will find a new way of returning. We have to kill both things, her body and her soul, and we will not achieve it with this plan. Now I understand it. She has the power to return and to make to return to whom she wants; we have to attack her with the same strategy.

Van Helsing approaches Anna.

-------------"But you agreed with the plan!

-------------"I did, but the death of Allan revealed some forgotten facts about Lillith. Lillith was reborn as mortal and she cannot have left her mortality behind even when the sun and the silver are her enemies. Lillith has not completed her cycle and that makes her vulnerable.

-------------"You mean that she is mortal, but at the same time she possesses the power and the weaknesses of a vampire?

------------" Exact. We cannot continue the ancient ritual that gave her death the first time, because her soul will be still alive and will return sooner or later with much more resentment and strength.

------------ "How will we kill her then?

Aleera stands up.

-----------" Two of us must continue with the initial plan; right Astrid?

-----------" I am with you.

-----------" I am not!

-----------" Father...

-----------" Marishka died. I will not allow you to turn into her again!

Anna interferes.

-------------"Van Helsing Aleera is right.

-------------"What?

-------------"We can't face her without the help of the underworld. Astrid and Aleera are the only with the knowledge and ability to face her in a battlefield. Ivan and Ilka are here of course but their presence must stay out of her knowledge for a while.

Is the turn of Ilka to speak.

------------"Lillith killed my sister Ciara; she used her blood to be half vampire. She will try to do the same with us if she finds us.

------------"We have a duty here, we can't fall so soon.

Van Helsing is desperate, Anna and Astrid approaches him.

--------------"Van Helsing, they will be fine.

--------------"Stefan has the resources and the intelligence to make us normal again. You saw it with your own eyes, Aleera was saved in his hands once, the same will happen with me and her one more time.

------------"Is a high risk.

Goran interferes.

------------"I will take the risk too.

------------"What?

------------"I am part of this, I love Astrid and I will support her, besides, Aleera was a nice piece of my past. Dracula and two of his brides will make a new return.

Van Helsing knows that they will be a strong force against Lillith, but he is afraid for them too. Stefan approaches.

-------------"We have to kill her, Van Helsing. I will help them to be normal again at the end of this nightmare. Please, let them be our night warriors, they will protect us during the night and we will protect them during the day.

------------"Ivan and Ilka will leave tomorrow night to arrange the things with the members of the underworld. They obey Ivan and they will help us.

------------"We will win this time.

------------"We? We are not complete. Where is Irena?

Anna cannot respond to him.

----------"Where is she?

Aleera is ready to respond.

----------"We cannot count with her. She hates the presence of Anna, she is jealous of her and you know why. And more, I believe that Astrid will end up being the allied of Lillith.

----------"What? No!

----------"Face the facts Van Helsing! She hates Anna and she hates Astrid, of what side do you believe she will be?

Astrid will try to change the facts.

--------------"I will find my mother, and I will try to make her understand.

--------------"She will reject you dear, Irena feels that she is less than Anna, and she's trying to make herself note, seriously, I am surprised with her absence of ripeness!

--------------"Aleera… calm down, do not wake up the old Aleera.

--------------"The old Aleera will not return, the only thing that I need from her is the force, the sadism and the power.

-------------"I will make a last try. Please, give me until tomorrow morning.

-------------"Fine.

-------------"But I will go with you. I will not leave you alone in this.

-------------"Thanks, father.

In the laboratory, Lillith is torturing Kiara with the truth about her mother and the fact that she killed her brother.

------------"You are a sadistic murderer, a demon!

------------"Just like your mother centuries ago.

------------"No!

Suddenly, Nicholas enters in the laboratory and finds the girls.

---------------"In the name of God! What have you done to her?

Kiara runs towards Nicholas. He is impressed, the girl is obviously Lillith, but like his daughter Irena, he cannot deny the fact that he loves her as his granddaughter.

------------"Erika…

------------"Hello, grandfather. Are you happy to see me?

Nicholas is scared, but he knows that he must face her if he wants to protect the life of Kiara.

---------------"What have you done to her?

---------------"You are not going to hug me? I have feelings too.

---------------"I know what and who you are. I know what you did to the brother of Kiara and believe me; I do not want to deal with you face to face because I would be dead in a moment. Only I want that you allow me to leave with Kiara, she has not hurt you, do not hurt her.

--------------" It is incredible how the love it's badly distributed in the world. When I was mortal, nor my parents loved me. And I want that you know that when I was mortal I was a good girl, I was very innocent and they killed my soul.

-------------"How is it possible to love someone who has the soul rotten like you?

These cruel comments hurt the mortal side of Lillith, but she cannot allow that her grandfather notice that his words affect her deeply.

-------------"I don't need your love old man. Go ahead, take her with you. Say hello to Aleera for me.

-------------"Let's go Nicholas, please!

-------------"Wait!

Lillith stops. Nicholas approaches her and now they are face to face.

-------------"I learned to love you as if you were my granddaughter, you know it. And if in your mortal life you were not loved, it is because you did not gain yourself the love of those who were surrounding you.

-------------"That is not true!

-------------"It is. You chose your destination, you want to punish the world for the sorrow that you suffered and that is not fair. But, it seems to me that it is already too late for you to understand and change the course of your life. You are already dead Lillith, you are in a limbo.

-------------"Go away, grandfather, before I do something terrible!

-------------"You are dead Lillith, you are dead.

Nicholas abandons the place along with Kiara. Lillith is hurt in her pride, ego and mortal feelings and that sensation feeds her rage.

In the village, Irena is alone in the basement. She is preparing the place for Lillith. Suddenly, Astrid enters in the room.

---------------"Mother.

Irena turns around to see her.

--------------"You!

--------------"Mother, please

--------------"I am not your mother!

--------------"You are, for me. Why can you forgive her and not me?

--------------"She did not kill my mother, nor to my brother, nor to the rest of my family except my father in front of my eyes, you did it.

--------------"I already paid for my crimes and past errors. God forgave me, the people forgave me, you forgave Aleera, and she was just like me. You loved me; we were mother and daughter in every sense.

--------------"I loved you when I thought that you were a normal girl, I never imagined that you were carrying the soul of this damned woman inside you. You are she and that's why I can neither see you nor love you like a daughter.

--------------"And you can love Lillith? She was worse than I.

--------------"We have very much in common, we have enemies in common.

--------------"I do not recognize you. I do not understand, you, a noble, beautiful woman inside and on the outside, a woman with the clean soul, I do not understand how you can love a demon like Lillith.

--------------" What you must understand is that this time I am going to finish with you. I am going to avenge the death of my loved ones with my own hands. I am going to recover my husband and I will have the life that I deserve.

Astrid realizes that she has lost her mother completely. Astrid suffers, but she must still fight against Lillith even if that hurts her mother.

-----------"I love you and I will always see you as my mother.

-----------"I don't care.

-----------"I know it. Lillith will die; we are going to kill her. If you interfere I will not be able to protect you, that's why I beg you...

-----------"Do not beg me! I protect my daughter and nobody will hurt her. She is too powerful.

-----------"You do not know what you say.

-----------"Leave!

Lillith arrives.

---------------"Good, my mother and my sister reunited, I think that I am going to cry. This is so sweet.

---------------"It's you?

---------------"Come on Astrid, I mean, Marishka. You know who I am. I am going to ask you; are you happy to see me?

Astrid is impressed but not afraid.

------------"Dear mother, leave us alone for a moment.

------------"You sure you are going to be ok alone with her?

------------"She is an angel mother, she was a dark angel but she found the light. I am the real danger for her. But I know that she is a very clever girl and she will behave.

Irena leaves the room.

-----------"Marishka, you are a fool, we could dominate this world together.

-----------"Why do you complain? You already have a substitution.

-----------"Our mother? I really do not know why she loves me. You were a daughter for her, I was her nightmare.

-----------"You are excellent in the art of manipulation.

-----------"And a cruel enemy. I am going to give you a last chance, you and I were reborn together, and we endured the same pain and the same sorrow. We must be together. There is nothing for you in the mortal world, the immortality and the power are the way. Come with me, we will be a family, like before. Would you like?

Astrid approaches Lillith and takes her hand. Lillith smiles, she thinks that she has convinced her.

-----------------"You helped me to return and I thank you. But you and I do not fit in this world, one of us must leave and it will be you.

Lillith separates from her.

------------"Get out of here! Now!

------------"You are alone, our mother cannot protect you. The mortal world and the underworld are against you. Until then, "sister".

Irena is walking around the house when she suddenly finds Van Helsing in front of her.

---------------"God!

---------------"No, is just me, Van Helsing.

---------------"What are you doing here?

---------------"I am protecting my daughter, Astrid. And you?

---------------"I am protecting my daughter, "Erika.

---------------"You are protecting a monster, and let me tell you something. I loved you deeply, the love died but I still have nice feelings for you. But if you keep on supporting Lillith, you will know me as an enemy.

Irena is angry and very worried at the same time.

_**Will Continue….**_


	40. Chapter 40 The night Avengers

Irena is impressed with the attitude of her husband.

------------"You are in love with her, you don't love me anymore.

------------"The time and the circumstances killed the love that I felt for you.

------------"Anna Valerious killed the love that you felt for me. I hate her with all my soul!

------------"Enough! Our marital problems are nothing compared with the situation that we have now!

------------"I mean nothing to you?

------------"Don't change the point of discussion Irena! You must leave Lillith; she is a monster, a psychopath killer!

------------"She is our daughter!

------------"Irena! She is a demon! She is not part of us; she is not part of the world!

------------"You prefer Marishka!

------------"Astrid is a human being; she killed her poisoned soul and reborn as a mortal. She is a beautiful person, she is our daughter.

-----------"You are blind, she killed my family in front of my eyes and I will take revenge with the help of my Lillith!

-----------"Your Lillith?

Astrid comes out of the house and walks towards Van Helsing, her father. Irena gives her a defiant look. Lillith is approaching too.

--------------"This is a miracle, my mother, my father and my little sister, here, with me.

Van Helsing extracts his gun loaded with silver bullets but Irena interferes. Irena protects the life of Lillith with hers and Van Helsing cannot believe it.

---------"Move! She must die.

---------"I cannot allow that you kill her, she is my daughter, our daughter.

---------"This damn witch has poisoned your soul!

Lillith feels very safe, she has the protection of her mother, and Van Helsing will not dare to do anything against her.

----------"The silver bullets can hurt me, but not kill me. You will need more than that Father.

Van Helsing approaches her.

----------"I will kill the voice that confuse my heart and I will destroy you.

----------"You cannot kill the voice of the fatherhood; I am part of you, like her.

Van Helsing pushes Irena, Astrid feels desires of help her mother but she admits that it is better to be far from her. Van Helsing places the weapon in the forehead of Lillith and she remains immobile and defiant.

--------------"You are the worst error of my life. My instincts failed.

--------------"I am going to win this time, nobody will stop me. The darkness will reign and it will be me who adorns the throne as centuries ago in Thebes.

--------------" We will see it. See you soon, daughter. Let's go Astrid; the snakes must be alone in their nest!

Irena takes offence very much with the words of Van Helsing.

------------" I swear to you that I am going to enjoy the moment when I see you crying on the body of your dear Anna Valerious! I could not enjoy it the first time, but now it will be different!

------------"Then, I will consider you an enemy, and if you interfere or cross my path again, you will die! I curse the day in which I met you, I curse the moment in which I loved you and I swear to you that now that Anna has returned, I will fight to achieve the happiness with her.

-----------"You are my husband and you will never get rid of me! You will never be happy with her!

Van Helsing does not respond, he takes the hand of Astrid and abandons the place. Irena begins to cry and Lillith approaches her.

-------------"Don't waste your tears mother; he will be yours at the end. I always fulfill my promises.

Meanwhile, in the Castle Raveski Aleera cries while she contemplates the corpse of her son. Anna is next to her and cannot console her. The words cannot calm such a deep pain. Stefan is close but he does not have the courage to see his dead son. Goran approaches him.

------------"You have to support her.

------------"Do it yourself. You must know her better than I; she was your bride for 400 years.

------------"You are very unfair and cruel.

------------"It is true, forgive me. The pain is driving me crazy. We need each other; I must change my attitude and see for her and Kiara.

------------"Good.

Aleera caresses the pale face of her dead son.

"_I am going to avenge your death my love, I am going to condemn myself once again to achieve it. But I swear to you that I will return to the light, I am going to honor your memory, son of my soul. I love you Allan, son of my soul"._

In the woods, Nicholas is ready to reveal the truth about Aleera to Kiara.

---------------"Kiara, the things you saw about your mother were truth. Aleera in fact was the third bride of Dracula.

---------------"Oh, my God!

---------------"Your mother had a terrible life, surrounded by lies. I will tell you everything about her and you will understand that she is a normal, beautiful and clean person, in body and soul. Listen; listen to the words of this old man. Listen to the truth.

Astrid and Van Helsing arrive to the Castle Raveski. Anna receives them.

-------------"You achieve something with your mother?

-------------"She hates me and she hates you. But worst, she loves Lillith.

-------------"I am sorry, and I feel responsible.

-------------"Astrid, please leave us alone for a moment.

-------------"Sure, father.

Astrid leaves. Now, Anna and Van Helsing are alone.

--------------"What is it?

--------------"I must say to you something important, something that I have inside my soul. I want that you know it before this mission begins. Any of us can fall down, and I do not want to commit the error of the previous time.

--------------"Van Helsing…

--------------"I love you Anna. I love you from the first day. When you went away my soul died. I lived with this burden for a long time until Irena came to my life and I thought that with her love I would kill your memory and the pain of having lost you. But that never happened; you were always present, in my mind, in my heart. Anna I love you, and now that you are here, I am not going to lose you.

Anna feels the same for him, but the fear stops her.

-------------"I love you too Van Helsing, I believe that I love you from the moment in which we met. But you are a married man, I cannot interfere.

-------------"Irena is not part of my heart anymore, she is obsessed with me and that is not love. She is our enemy.

Anna hugs Van Helsing.

--------------"I cannot give you an answer in this moment. When everything ends, we will speak and see what it is better. What you must never forget is that I love you and I will always do what is correct and good for you.

Astrid and Aleera are embraced. Stefan joins them.

------------"Astrid, I need a moment with my wife and… my son, please.

------------"Of course.

------------"Wait

------------"Yes?

------------"Is not your fault Astrid. My son loved you but it wasn't your duty to correspond. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Astrid is too sad to respond, she leaves the room without an answer.

Stefan approaches his wife. Aleera looks tired, pale.

-------------"Do you see this?

Stefan shows to Aleera two bottles with a purple substance.

------------"It is the blood of Ivan mixed with the blood of Ilka. When you drink this blood you will be the old Aleera. I have another bottle for Goran. The old days of Dracula and his brides will start again.

------------"I can see the fear in your eyes. On the other hand I am calm, because you will help me to be human again.

------------"The pain of the death of my son made me blame you, but Goran made me understand.

Aleera embraces her husband.

-------------"I love you Stefan, the blood of Ivan and Ilka will not make me forget that. The memory of my son will help me to avenge his death.

-------------"We will avenge his death together.

A new dawn is born. In the basement of her house, Irena contemplates Lillith. She looks like a sweet angel. She is so serene that nobody might think that she is a perverse and cruel being.

"_You are my daughter and my sin, I need you to recover my life, but at the same time I am afraid of supporting you. Astrid, the human mask that hides Marishka, she also is my daughter and although I adore her, the hate that I feel allows me neither to excuse her nor to accept her. I have to avenge my dead persons and recover the man that I love, and Lillith is the only one that can help me. Sleep My dark angel; I will stay with you until you awake "._

Anna Valerious has revealed the truth to the parents of Goran; they are very scared and although they love their son, they are not ready to support him and less to be witnesses of what they are planning to do. The parents of Goran have decided to travel to Rome, to do the only thing that they can do for their son, pray.

Astrid, Aleera, Ivan, Ilka, Goran, Carl, Van Helsing and Stefan are reunited in the lounge of weapon of the Castle Raveski. Allan's funeral is performed there, and it will be there where the blood ceremony will be celebrated. Suddenly, Nicholas and Kiara enter the lounge. Aleera gets excited on having seen her daughter and runs towards her to embrace her. Kiara responds to the hug of her mother.

------------"Thank God! My baby girl, you are safe and sound.

------------"Why did you hide the truth from me?

Aleera separates from her daughter. Kiara can see the fear in her eyes.

------------"I know everything. Lillith made me see it. I hated you when I saw the things you did, when I saw the monster you were.

Aleera feels ashamed and begins to cry, but her daughter hugs her.

------------"Don't cry mother, my love for you is stronger than her. Nicholas told me everything, the reality of what happened to you. I believe in his words. And I will support you, always.

-------------"Thank you. I love you Kiara, this nightmare will end soon, I promise.

-------------"Be careful. I will protect you during the day; I will be one of your guardians. I will honor the memory of my brother, loving you and respecting you all my life.

Anna arrives and sees the beautiful scene, Van Helsing approaches her.

----------"Aleera amazes me every day, her humanity was hidden.

----------"And the love made her reborn. But we cannot deny that the old Aleera was more entertaining.

----------"I prefer this one. Aleera hated you too much in the past, sometimes I thought that it was something very personal.

----------"I will tell you some day, when this nightmare reaches its end. But you must know that what separated us in the past, is what joins us now.

Irena returns to the village, every person in the square stop their chatter and duties to see her. Their glances are hostiles. They know that she is protecting the evil Lillith, they know that the queen of all vampires killed Allan and of course, they are happy with the return of their gypsy princess; Anna Valerious. Irena is angry with the hostile greeting of the people.

--------------"What is the problem? Why are you looking at me like that?

--------------"Traitor!

--------------"You are the mother of a monster!

--------------"The death of Allan will live in your conscience for ever!

--------------"If you have honor and kindness in your heart you would kill that demon!

Irena feels rage and anger.

--------------"I saved this stupid village once! And now I will join forces with my daughter to destroy it! All of you will learn to love me and respect me. I swear!

The villagers begin to insult Irena and to throw stones to her. Irena flees full of shame and anger.

In the castle, the blood ceremony is on the verge of beginning. Goran, Aleera and Astrid are in front of Allan's sarcophagus, each of them has in their hands a glass that contains the mix of the blood of Ivan and Ilka. The witnesses observe in silence. Ivan is ready to initiate the ceremony.

---------------"The darkness and the light do an alliance to save to the world of the most evil woman who has existed. The day and the night will be the field of battle. The night avengers are born today, they will prepare the way for the destruction of the queen of the vampires ".

The three avengers drink the blood in their glasses. The witnesses are impressed, but they know that they have a powerful weapon and that motivates them.

The sun begins to descend. Aleera, Astrid and Goran sleep in a dark quarter. Anna has spent the day training physically Kiara, so that she can defend herself in case of some unexpected attack. Van Helsing and Carl prepare the weapons whereas Stefan prepares everything necessary to return the humanity to his dear wife, to Astrid and Goran. Nicholas does custody in the entry of the castle along with the rest of the soldiers and villagers. This will be the first night, the beginning of the war against Lillith.

The night consumes the light of the day; Ivan and Ilka are the witnesses of the awakening of Aleera, Astrid and Goran. Kiara enters in the room.

--------------"This is incredible.

--------------"Hush girl, let them be.

Aleera and Astrid feel a wonderful sensation in their bodies, they feel more than alive; the power, the strength and the dark sensuality have return to them.

--------------"I hate to say that this feels good.

--------------"I hate to say that too. We are the brides again.

--------------"But is different this time.

--------------"More different.

Goran awakes and he feels a strong sensation that makes him feel powerful and great.

-----------"I had forgotten these sensations.

Aleera realizes the fear in the eyes of her daughter. Aleera approaches her and embraces her.

-----------" Do not be afraid, I am your mother, this is slightly temporary. Everything will be as before. I promise.

Stefan enters the room and observes with pride his scientific victory.

------------"Excellent. I want that you listen to me; we have little time and many things to do. The blood has returned your ancient faculties. You are vampires in all the sense of the word; but with a small difference, thanks to a chemical substance you are not going to need to feed of blood. Is a chemical mutation of the blood cells, Carl helped me with that. You are vampires who are not going to need from blood to survive.

Aleera, Astrid and Goran are glad with the news.

-------------"Thanks to God.

-------------"I was worried.

Kiara observes her mother with curiosity.

-------------" How do you feel?

-------------"I feel rare. I cannot describe it with words.

-------------"I love you mother, please be careful.

-------------"I have a strong reason to live, and that reason it's you. I love you.

Ivan and Ilka smiles. And this is the moment for Ilka to announce a special surprise.

----------"It seems to me that the group is not complete. A person, a member has been absent for a long time. I walked in the light to bring Anna Valerious, in the same way I penetrated in the darkness to give an opportunity to someone else. Friends, please receive, Verona.

Slowly, the door opens, Verona finally does her entry. She looks elegant, shaded, wise and beautiful as always. Aleera and Astrid are impressed and Goran cannot even speak. Anna arrives and she is stunned with her presence.

--------------"My God! What is she doing here?

--------------"Hello Anna, my dear.

Ilka approaches Anna.

--------------"Anna, there is no reason to fear, she is here to help.

--------------"What?

Verona approaches Anna.

----------------"I did not repent, I did not continue the way of my sisters and that's why I did not have the opportunity to be reborn. I have been alone, between other damned souls; to be trapped in a limbo is not pleasant. In this limbo I found my mortality and it was the worst torture. The faults returned; the remorse, the anxiety, the pain and the worst thing, the solitude. I am not like them or you. You have life; I have to win the opportunity to live again some day. If I do the things well this time, I will have an opportunity. Anna trusts in me, please.

Astrid, Aleera and Goran approach them.

---------------"I can't believe you are here Verona.

---------------"Marishka, you have a beautiful life, you are a young girl again, full of life like the night I met you. And you, Aleera, my wild sister. You became a real woman, with a family and the best of all; you know the glory of the motherhood. Master, now you are a gentleman, a noble young man, it is my pleasure to serve you again.

Verona does a reverence to her former and renovated master. Anna is almost convinced

---------------"Anna, what do you think?

----------------"You forgave Aleera, Goran and me.

----------------"Is different.

----------------"Please Anna, we need her help.

Van Helsing and Carl arrive and they are impressed with the presence of Verona in the room.

--------------"My God!

--------------"She is supposed to be dead!

Anna is ready to make a decision.

------------"Carl! Van Helsing! Verona is here to help us. She is a part of this war and we must support her and protect her if we want to win.

Verona smiles.

---------------"Thank you Anna.

---------------"A Valerious always forgives. Well, it is time to initiate the first phase against Lillith.

Lillith Awakes scared. She feels that her enemies increase and that is very dangerous. She has not completed her cycle and she has little time. Lillith needs to drink the blood of at least 10 girls to be completely immortal.

"_I don't have much time. My enemies are growing, I can feel it. The light and the darkness are against me. I am alone. No, I forgot, I have an excellent weapon in my favor; my darling, beautiful and faithful mother. _

In Castle Raveski, Kiara has a private conversation with Ivan.

----------------"You are a vampire, you lied to me.

----------------"I did not want to scare you.

----------------"Can the vampires love?

----------------"I believed that it was impossible, until I met you.

Kiara feels pleased, but she feels fear of Ivan.

------------"When you were kissing me, you were feeling desires to possess me, to transform me in a vampire?

------------"Your blood was always a temptation, but the love that I feel for you was stopping me.

-------------"And her? Ilka, what do you feel for her?

------------"Ilka had your age when I knew her. I condemned her. She is my friend, she is my allied. But the love between us died long ago, at least on my part.

Kiara feels a little more relieved. She can see the pain in Ivan's eyes and decides to demonstrate him what she keeps in her heart for him.

------------"I have not stopped loving you Ivan. Nicholas told me everything, but this truth did not kill what I feel for you.

Ivan brings Kiara over to his body and kisses her tenderly. Ilka sees them from the garden and although she feels jealousy, she knows that she cannot interfere. She loves Ivan and the only thing that she wishes is his happiness. Anna is ready to go away, but she stops to discover what happens to Ilka.

------------" What happens to you?

------------" She is the love of my master.

Anna understands very well the pain of Ilka.

-----------------"I am sorry Ilka.

-----------------"When this nightmare reaches its end, I want that you finish with my misery.

-----------------"What?

-----------------"I am nothing without him.

-----------------"Ilka, Stefan can make you mortal again. The chance is for you and Ivan too.

-----------------"I don't want the chance. Please Anna.

-----------------"No. The love is important; I know the pain of the solitude, of the lack of affection. But the life is much more beautiful and when the sun illuminates this land once again, you will see that everything is wonderful, that every new day offers you an opportunity. Ivan leaves your life, but the fate opens to you a door. Think about the sister you lost at the hands of Lillith, honor her memory enjoying a new life, of a new hope. Think about it. Come with me, we have to initiate a war.

The forest is dark and solitary. Only the singing of the crows and the owls break the silence of the night. Lillith dressed in white walks along the surroundings; watching, waiting. She cannot go to the village because she keeps on being a half mortal. Although she has the protection of Irena, Lillith feels alone, vulnerable and with fear for the first time in her life. Lillith looks at the branches of a tree; there are three crows placed in them; the crows do not sing in her presence, proof that the nature rejects her existence.

Suddenly, Lillith feels a rare presence around her, and when she turns around, she sees Aleera. Aleera dressed in a new and seductive black gown.

--------------"Aleera?

--------------"Hello, my queen.

Aleera cuts the face of Lillith with her sharp fingernails. Lillith feels the ardor and the pain of the wound in her cheek. The blood is a proof that the wound is deep and that it will leave a scar. Aleera is enjoying the moment.

------------' Now I know that you are never going to forget me.

------------"You are playing with fire!

Aleera transforms into her ancient form of vampire and takes Lillith of the neck.

------------"The only one that will burn in the flames of the hell it is you. You killed my son and you will pay with every drop of your blood! I will eat your heart!

------------"This cannot be!!

------------"Yes, I am a vampire again, and I am going to be your worst nightmare. Your hours in the earth are counted.

Astrid, also dressed in a black gown appears along with Goran. He looks now like a vampire in all the senses. With them, Verona appears in all her splendor. Now Lillith is surrounded by powerful enemies, vampires.

_**Will Continue….**_


	41. A Special Note

Author's Note

Hello to all my readers:

I apologize for the delay in the update of this story; I was unable to think in the continuation of this story. I have a lot of respect for my readers and if I can't give them a good work, I prefer not to write. But now I am ready to continue and I will do that very soon. Dracula's Diaries will have a fantastic end in the weeks to come, more chapters will be added soon; so, stay alert.

Thanks for all the support.

Sincerely;

Thairis.


End file.
